


singularity

by ElFinary



Series: DmC: Devil may Cry [1]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst and Tragedy, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElFinary/pseuds/ElFinary
Summary: немного нервно, с призвуками ангельских криков





	1. 1/5 именем твоим

**Author's Note:**

> ► "singularity" + "sinсerity" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/5410377);  
> ► "duality" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/5000112);  
> ► "hell and hell" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/5000116)  
> • !Нецензурно, чернушно, таймскипово, внезапнофлешбэчно и нехронологично. Это будет поджидать за каждым углом, да.  
> • Ближе к джено-гету, чем к чисто джену.  
> • Если серьёзно, можно читать, как оридж, ибо здесь лишь капельки еле очерченного канона, а всё остальное — чистая импровизация вперемешку с попытками в обоснуй.  
> • Дополнительная информация, короткие очерки, полезные плюшки и прочее-прочее можно найти в этой группе под определёнными тэгами: - Another world (https://vk.com/another_world17)  
> • Приятного чтения.

_Succubus! Your horns are broken down  
Суккуб, твои рога сломаны,  
Succubus! Your wings are torn apart  
Суккуб, твои крылья разорваны.  
Your screams become whispers,  
Ваши крики становятся шёпотом,  
And lords become slaves,  
Ваши лорды становятся рабами,  
And yet we're still equals,  
Но мы по-прежнему все равны,  
As we march to our graves  
Когда идём к нашим могилам_   
  
**Phedora — Succubus**

  
  


химера - в одном из значений является несбывшейся надеждой, мечтой

  
  


∞

  
  
Волчок циклов крутится на ладони Мира с такой скоростью, что проделывает в ней, в ладони, игольчатую дырку. Но это не важно. Тебя волновать это, если честно, не должно от слова «совсем».  
  
Ты — слизняк. Не ползи на соль, у тебя нет кожи.  
  
Мясные лапки отделяются склизко от бёдер. Скребёшь ими затянутые, натянутые на череп плоские, нарисованные картиночки глаз. Делаешь в них пустоту, трогая мозг.  
  
Узнаёшь, распознаёшь, что желудки кислотные, а зубы — враги.  
  
Уши искривляются до размеров ракушки, следуешь пальцами по рельсам изгибов, выдавливаешь из накаленной железяки волдырь, затянутый гноем. Стекает по выемке в дырку облепленных плеч.  
  
Грызёшь, грызут тебя, борешься с уже холодной мясной тушей. Подзывают, уши, как у собаки, торчком, криво-косо катишь сгорбленный хребет по жёстким кочкам.  
  
— Смышлёный, — врезается в переносицу веским аргументом для жизни. По шее искусственно скребут ногтями. Не двигайся, не жри, не то. Тебе больше, чем всем, и имя у тебя перекатывается по цепной реакции хребта. Обляпываешь красным по окружности, по дуге, стряхиваешь мясные ошмётки и мотаешь башкой, словно псина. У тебя есть всё, чтобы быть выше, у них нет ничего. — Эй, не увлекайся только, чудище, — человек вытирает с блестящих стальных плевков венозную кровь, смотря с тусклым неодобрением на шиповчатые клыки, виднеющиеся время от времени над сочным мякишем баранины. Почти такой же, почти идентичный, но гнили в нём нет, в человеке-нет-гнили-он-ведь-живой.  
  
— Бесполезно. Ест как не в себя, генерал, — тушное, стухшее, томное. Приваливается к хлипкой, ломкой деревяшке, маячит нервозностью и недоверием. Рядом чувствуют и спят, притворяясь мёртвыми (они и есть, чёрт возьми, мёртвые), заполняя пространство моторным храпом. — И куда всё влезает?  
  
— Пусть ест, пока дают. От голодухи псы звереют.  
  
Рогов у него нет, как бы это не было ироничным, однако, если честно, кажется, что вот-вот прорастут бараньими вензелями, преодолев корку черепа. Рвётся кожа, натянутая на жёсткие рамки, но это ведь совсем ничего, если учитывать то, что будет дальше. Раз — и полсотни солдатских ног, шелестящая чешуйками доспеха, сгибается, скрипя шестернями, перед ней, женщиной с алым морем, штормом вышвыривающимся из дырявой груди. Заплаток на ней, груди, больше, чем на чулках поварихи, больше, чем следов от порки на спине у грешника и, о да… больше, чем втянутых вовнутрь звёзд на небе. Звёзды эта леди любит и чтит, расковыривая их и находя в шершавчинках костей тех, кому дерёт спины по ночам и кому ласкается в руки. Предпочитает не сгребать их ладонями, несколько опасливо сквозя взглядом по скатившемуся набок Миру: всё идёт по наклонной, а они — следом за этим самым «всем». Ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть, и их запросто завалит глыбами иссушенного, обезвоженного солнца, выпиваемого её мировыми детками ежедневно целыми литрами. Самым ужасным будет тот день, когда детки вырастут и поймут, что они и есть солнце, разрастутся безобразными чёрными пятнами по небу и затянут в себя всё золото, все рубины. Этого она, пожалуй, боится больше всего на свете (в темноте? Да где угодно).  
  
Матерь Алого и Закатного образа не любит — считает, что это ужасное богохульство — золото, серебро и всю ту вульгарщину, что носят её знакомые и знакомые её знакомых, всегда открыто высмеивая эту дурацкую привычку, дурацкое желание привлечь к своим бёдрам и пальцам как можно больше мужского/женского внимания. Нет, Матерь Алого и Закатного образа презирает всех тех, кто вздумал носить на своём недолговечном, ломком, складчатом теле небесные огни, которых на дрожащей цепочке горизонта с каждым годом всё меньше и меньше. Она не раз говорила своим приближённым о том, что будет сдирать с их глоток любое напоминание об их высокомерии, об их непослушании; и ведь сдирает, действительно сдирает, сумасшедшая женщина, оставляя на месте золотых слезинок светил красные, серо-мутные градины. Она вжимает их ногтями во влажные впадинки вулканических кратеров, оставшихся после взрывов артерий.  
  
 _Теперь это красиво._  
  
…она точит камень о череп очередной дурацкой служанки и плетёт в её слипшихся волосах мокрые узоры. Матерь хочет услышать от неё мольбы о прощении, вечные извинения, но мёртвое тело мёртвой девчонки способно только вонять и разлагаться, потому она отшвыривает его к краю кровати, теряя интерес.  
  
 _Теперь это правильно._  
  
…Матерь любит делать на телах красивые рубиновые полоски, смотреть на них и на то, как маленькие капельки набухают от внутреннего давления в организме и срываются вниз, прочерчивая следы на косточках запястий, обляпывая холодный пол жидкими маковыми лепестками. Матерь любит. Её слуги — ненавидят. Ненавидят её и увлечения, греющие душу безумной Матери. Они бы давно подожгли её покои и полакомились хрустящими бёдрышками, если бы только не боялись, что нерадивая родительница заберёт их с собой в могилу.  
  
Эфма же наоборот терпеть не может те ужасные коралловые статуи, стоящие в главном зале Мирового дворца, те отвратительные багряные розы, цветущие в саду и кучу всего остального, имеющего хоть намёк на что-то с красным оттенком. Именно поэтому она и её милые дети находятся в комнате зеркал, где пространство вытянуто, выгнуто и бесконечно, где нет выкрашенных в золото/кровь стен и где доспехи её людей сияют обломками растворённой луны в сплаве железа. Все её верные псы — огромные оборотни с умными человеческими глазами — заполняют собой треть помещения, оттесняя Матерь к самым зеркалам и швыряя ей под ноги трепет и страх. И губы ей в сапоги тоже швыряют, которые готовы расцеловывать каждый шипчик на подошве. И Матери это нравится.  
  
Она долго смотрит в центр зала, над которым пеплом кружат комья света, пробивающиеся сквозь прозрачный купол, и единожды хлопает в ладоши, выгибая бёдра вперёд. Она жмурится, и красные крошки граната, обсыпавшие её лицо, теряются в мелких морщинках довольной улыбки.  
  
— Они прекрасны, — выдыхают Матерь и Эфма, и эти слова — самые громкие в этой зале, всколыхнувшие воздух; дёрнувшие за уши двух исполинов. — Маски, правда, то ещё свинство, но…  
  
Матерь фыркает себе же, подступая ближе и пропитываясь горячим запахом пота, текущего реками по спинам её ангелов, и усталости, распирающей их бока. Она улыбается двум прекрасным чудовищам в белых доспехах, которые стоят перед ней на коленях (забавно, но даже в таком состоянии они выше Матери на целый фут), так искренне и просто, будто бы это вовсе не она день назад желала увидеть, как они и все им подобные порвут друг друга в клочья. Стиснутые со всех сторон крепежами и скобами, стиснутые тесным пространством, в котором главенствуют люди, они шумно, напряжённо дышат в чёрные железные маски, смотря на (не)Матерь незрячими прорезями. Слуги и солдаты, усмиряющие данный вид скотины, посчитали, что будет разумнее всего спрятать все их подпортившиеся участки тела за тяжёлыми листами металла. Матерь — расчёт и веселье в смертной оболочке — кусает в напряжении губы, заглядывая назад, куда-то за спины своим милым чудовищам, отыскивая в стеклянных глазах стражников хоть какое-то недовольство, горчичные останки эмоций в бездонных колодцах орбит. Не находит и вымыто ликует, как-то псевдосчастливо отмечая про себя, что никто не хочет больше смеяться над ней, в её присутствии.  
  
…он рывком сдирает с её худющих плеч и спины синее платье, вдавливая правильно загримированным под любезность лицом в серые стены, и выжигает на её коже чуть пониже шеи золотистые печати; вколачивает драгоценные кнопки в кости. Ну вот, ей только пятнадцать, а она уже — собственность, и на теле её сияют цены и задатки. Стоит лишь порадоваться за то, что стоит она всё же дорого.  
  
Вновь выпрямляется, стрункой вытягиваясь на месте и склоняя голову с тяжёлыми локонами, отливающими в солнечном свете металлическим блеском, набок. Матерь не дышит, соскабливая заворожённым взглядом с масок созданий сдерживающие символы, рогами ветвящиеся на переносицах её малышей и спускающиеся наконечниками копий к мощным горловым грядам — дёрнись, опусти голову хоть немного ниже, чем требуется и пусти себе кровь на радость всем миллионам Матерям и Эфмам. Один из исполинов, на уровне инстинктов осознавая недоброе, напрягается, и доспехи его, приросшие к настоящей коже дополнительным слоем, опасно щерят острые пластинки, выпуская из-под себя тут же плюхнувшийся на бежевый камень пола шмоток выжатой, истерзанной плоти. Не зажило. Ещё нет. Матери Алого и Закатного образа и не надо, чтобы заживало. К чертям чистый пол и руки, она готова сама сдирать с них кожу раз за разом, чтобы они истекали густыми водами; чтобы они прочувствовали это: прочувствовали собственные кишки изнутри, их вкус и теплоту между пальцами.  _Прочувствовали_ , ведь, кажется, у данной партии ангелов это получается с трудом —  _чувствовать_.  
  
— Вы не должны быть упрямыми. Не со мной, — шепчет, смотря округлёнными глазами в глаза чудовищ.  
  
Слышат её только они и Эфма, хихикающая время от времени в шею Матери. Одержимость на плёнке её глазных белков мерцает в такт внутреннему сиянию, исходящему из-под пластинчатой брони исполинов. Чудовища неразборчиво гортанят что-то в ответ опухшими языками в сплюснутых полостях ртов; одно из них тянется вперёд к Венценосной всем телом, натягивая жалко звенящие цепи до упора, до ржавого, переклиненного скрежета в бабине, натягивая и нервные окончания, комком бугрящиеся у рёбер.  
  
…ангелочек скребётся по его рубчатым плечам белыми пальцами, пересчитывая длинные, растрёпанные швы под лопатками. Вжимает подушки в отдельные, единичные воспаления с торчащими хвостиками иголок и странно изгибает бесцветные брови, царапаясь о тонкое железо. Да, малышка, это делаешь ты. Из-за тебя так блядски больно.  
  
Секунда потерянного равновесия. Удивлённый восклик. Ни единого дрожания мускулов со стороны безмолвных статуй-солдат.  
  
— Госпожа! — рявкает генерал, вколачивая голосом тишину в зеркала, тогда, когда она, опасно покачнувшись, практически падает на стальные листы брони одной из её зверушек, залюбовавшись в нём отражением Эфмы. — Крайне не советую вам пересекать черту, — он выделяется в этой толпе пушечного мяса так же, как и прекрасные создания, мгновенно оказывается рядом с ней и придерживает ладонью за живот, облачённый в железо и тонкие ремешки. По-деловому прихватывает, отводя взгляд в сторону и не позволяя себе лишнего. — Вы ведь видите, что это за твари. Играйте с чем-нибудь… менее клыкастым и массивным.  
  
Эфма выпутывается из рук генерала, довольно щурясь над его неуклюжей (приписанной, вынужденной, ложной) заботой и вспархивая жёлтым подолом плаща, солнцем отражающимся от плотно прилегающей парадной брони, украшенной всевозможными заклёпками и узорами. Все остальные, её стойкие оловянные солдатики, продолжают гнуть перед ней колени на своих местах, не моргая, не дыша и не смея даже подумать о том, чтобы повторить подвиг генерала. Все прекрасно знают, насколько свиреп их Предводитель, сидящий молча и ровно на троне зеркальной комнаты, все также знают, как он любит карать руками жены слишком дерзких. Генералу вот, почему-то, ещё ни разу не доставалось.  
  
…она слезает с Предводителя, отпрыска богов и иже с ними, только под ночь, вмиг освобождаясь от промокших до ниток ночнушек и кожи, смотря на спящее тело, зарытое медведем в осенней листве, в холодных покрывалах. Она лишь просит у мертвецов, чтобы ему приснились прекрасные сны о приближающемся к нему солнце, которое разогреет его толстослойную шкуру до состояния мягкого воска. И они ему — о, чудо — снятся, греют, и он, смеясь во сне, как ребёнок, даже не замечает на собственном брюхе чётких горизонтальных отметин, прожигающих его до вязкого запаха готовящегося мяса.  
  
— Что же они мне сделают, генерал? — тихо, поднимая со стеклянной поверхности стола, заваленного различными яствами и трофеями, бокал. Интересуется чисто для того, чтобы понять то, что так долго от неё скрывают. — Я — их добрая мамочка, которая каждый день на этой земле  _молится об их счастье_ , — натужно-распевно произносит, выплёскивая себе на губы шипучую влагу. — Они обязаны любить меня. Скажете, что это не так?  
  
Нет, в действительности она не молится никому, в действительности она спускает все самоцветы на красивую резню, на то, чтобы потом, после боя в клетках, подойти к живому мертвецу и надавить каблуком туфли на его глаз. Медленно, так, чтобы мелкоребристая подошва, вымазанная в вязкую ангельскую кровь, стала единственным последним видением, которое продавит разбитую рожу до хлюпнувшего хруста. Генерал знает об этом, ведь сам устраивает для Матери все эти зрелища. Генерал крепко сжимает челюсти и прячет под мундиром, украшенным рубцами от многих битв, недовольство. Кажется, что в этой комнате они одни, генерал Седрик и Матерь этого мира, так любящая любоваться собой в бесконечных плёнках собственного отражения. Все остальные, мерцающие и видимые лишь в пятнах света, не смеющие при надобности даже почесаться, немо наблюдающие за чем угодно, но только не за Эфмой, являются лишь предметом декора, лишь оружием для победы. Если того захочет Матерь, они падут ниц к её ногам и позволят пройтись по ним, как по красной дорожке, они прыгнут в пасть зверья, если того захочет Венценосная, и, конечно же, они выполнят любую её прихоть без вопросов. Седрик тоже, пусть каждый раз для этого ему приходится перебивать себе череп, чтобы выбить дурацкие мысли о неподчинении.  
  
— Скажите об этом им, — беглый взгляд на неподвижных великанов, льющих кровь на пол Мирового дворца. Сквозь монотонные хрипы существ слышны своеобразные сутры, молитвы их грязному вожаку, самому первому и неуклюжему. Седрик убил его сразу же после создания, стоило только корявому подобию жизни сделать первые шаги: не то. Опасно для Матери. И эти тоже опасны… если снять с них ошейники. — Кажется, им вообще плевать, кому рвать глотки.  
  
Сдержанный тон Седрика, держащийся на одних только ниточках субординации, заставляет зеркала выпучиться сильнее, из-за чего комната вмиг удлиняется вширь, размещая по всему периметру ещё две сотни ангельских пятен, размазывающихся при колыхание воздуха. Седрик хочет как можно эффектнее поставить дражайшую госпожу на место, на место Матери, которое ей предписано по всем уставам, сдёрнув с неё личину легкомысленной девчонки, но нельзя, иначе это уже сделает Матерь с ним. Эфма безразлично поводит плечами, и бронзовые завязки, рассекающие струнами серебристые плечи, звенят тонко и пронзительно, теряясь в жемчужной копне волос. Она не обращает на слова генерала никакого внимания, обходя личных чудовищ по кругу, рассматривая их со спины и въедливо всматриваясь в опухшие участки плоти, выпирающие из-под широких кусков металла, пережимающих жилы.  
  
— Госпожа, — твёрже, убедительнее, более нервно. Седрик подходит к Матери ближе, оттесняя её рукой в пластинчатой перчатке от жарких волн, которые способны растопить своим зноем любой доспех, сжечь любую помеху, но только не Венценосную. В её жаровнях огня поболее будет, — решите их судьбу. Большего от вас не требуется, — молчит с секунду-две. — Их нельзя и дальше держать в подземелье. Отправлять на арену — тоже, вы ведь затравите их. Они уже доказали, что лучшие. На данный момент.  
  
— Да-да, конечно, — неожиданно легко соглашается Эфма, разворачиваясь к генералу практически вплотную, и сцепливая пальцы, расписанные красными чернилами, между собой, прямо перед изуродованными ключицами. Прямо перед пламенно-коралловыми прожилками под целлофаном кожи. — Хотите, чтобы я отпустила их? — ратолковывает мутные слова генерала по-своему, но всё же верно. — Конечно, обязательно их отпустим… Но перед этим я хочу кое в чём убедиться. В их полезности мне, понимаете?  
  
Нет, генерал Седрик не понимает, сдвигает брови к переносице, кидая быстрый и недоумённый взгляд на одного своего приближённого офицера, стоящего в первых рядах и незаметно контролирующего всю систему пленения исполинов. Тот отвечает ему молчанием и красноречиво-мысленным «разбирайтесь с ней сами и не впутывайте в это меня». Потом вновь обращает взор на Матерь и вшибается им в её раскрасневшееся от восторга лицо, в её розовые десна, виднеющиеся из-под подрагивающих губ, в её замыслы о недобром, которые трещиной расчёркивают лимб глаз.  
  
— Что вы…  
  
— Снимите с них маски. Я хочу увидеть своих ангелов. Хочу, чтобы и они увидели меня.  
  
Чудища, понимающие людскую речь даже лучше, чем нужно, одновременно вскидывают головы и гремят непослушными костями, так плохо прижившимися в собранных по кускам телах. Эфма смеётся кратко в ответ на их ворчание, прекращая возиться с волосами Матери, заканчивая вплетать в них красные плотные нитки и перетягивать заколками.  
  
— Боюсь, это невозможно, — железно и громко выступает один из ведущих офицеров, так, чтобы заглушить нарастающий гомон и разбушевавшееся биение сердец, отражающееся звуком от всех зеркальных поверхностей. И Седрик тревожно смотрит на него, будто бы предупреждая о том, что не стоит рисковать головой ради этого. Матерь — умная и в то же время эксцентричная госпожа, способная за одни и те же слова как помиловать, так и скормить своим псам. Но офицер вовсе не останавливается, поднимаясь с колен и прижимая руку к груди. — Если дать им хоть немного свободы, это может привести к… нежелательным последствиям. По уставам запрещено.  
  
 _Заткнись, пока не поздно._  
  
А сейчас в воздухе, расшитом нитками горячего пота и поджаренной шкуры, появляются и мелкие крошки тревоги, забивающиеся в старые рубцы каждого солдата, находящегося в этом тесном аквариуме для китов. Эфма тоже чувствует их, вот только её швы вовсе не ноют от предчувствия чего-то неизбежного, а сладко поют в предвкушении новой крови. Она медленно разворачивается к безымянному офицеру на каблуках, склоняя голову набок и теребя в пальцах ножку бокала, вопросительно вздёргивая золотые брови. Седрик же устало выдыхает, понимая, что ему вновь придётся самому справляться с упрямством госпожи только для того, чтобы из-за своей опрометчивости она не лишилась одного из лучших командующих. Офицер, посмевший возразить Матери, не отказывается от собственных слов даже тогда, когда она подходит к нему близко настолько, что можно почувствовать запах яда на её коже. Не отказывается и тогда, когда она притворно-ласково ему улыбается, сверкнув маленькой капелькой рубина на языке.  
  
— Как вас зовут?  
  
— Лукас. Лукас Бродли.  
  
Матерь куда ниже бывалого солдата с пышными, чёрными усами и беззлобными бусинками глаз. Она не касается его ни телом, ни ладонями, но Лукас физически чувствует напряжение, возникшее прослойкой между ним и Венценосной, вдавливающее в его грудь жёсткую и крупную пластину брони. Эфма пытается что-то нашептать ей на ухо, но Матерь отмахивается, задевая ногтями её верхнюю губу. Эфма рычит ей в барабанные перепонки, но спустя мгновение замолкает.  
  
— Мило, — вкрадчиво произносит и отшатывается. — Генерал Седрик, ответьте же мне: что едят ангелы? — она протягивает опустевший бокал незначительному мальчишке-пажу, немного отступая.  
  
Седрик медлит ровно секунду, но потом мрачно отвечает:  
  
— Всё, моя госпожа. Всё, что посчитают съедобным.  
  
Лицо Матери и Эфмы светлеет, теряя бешеные оттенки одержимости, и, если честно, становится даже милым. Обычным. Женским. Она стальной бабочкой с острыми крыльями подлетает к своим любимцам, играючи поглаживая ладонями крепкие цепи и утробно мурлыкая, замечая, как напрягаются мощные тела.  
  
— Значит, они вовсе не откажутся от моего сытного дара в виде вас и всей вашей семьи, так, Лукас Бродли?  
  
Он не отвечает, вмиг утопленный в собственной уверенности. Лукаса Бродли только что напичковали холодными обломками металлических стрел, пропоров всю брюшную полость, и выбросили в бескрайнюю ледяную-солёную воду, текущую до самого горизонта. Лукас Бродли страшно бледнеет и обескровливается, а лицо его приобретает мертвенный оттенок. Глотает вместе с несказанными словами и язык заодно: Эфма следит, как он опускается в пищевод под тонкой кожицей горла вместе с едва заметным кадыком.  
  
— Требую слово, — Седрик вовремя пытается вклиниться в разговор и хоть как-то сгладить острые углы ситуации, грозящие вот-вот снести голову с плеч сердобольного Лукаса, но поднятая властная ладонь, сухая и по-странному жёсткая для женщины, срезает с его губ все последующие звуки.  
  
В то время как Эфма безмолвно и неодобрительно качает головой, смотря на Венценосную из-под полузакрытых век, Матерь жёстко проговаривает, сужая глаза до карих слезинок на ресницах:  
  
— Немедленно. Снимите с них. Маски.  
  
И больше никто не выходит к ней, никто не перечит и не смеет поднять взгляд на сияющую фигуру в лёгких доспехах, замершую в метре от двух нечеловеческих существ, горбящихся перед ней на коленях. Матерь смотрит на них с толикой робости во взгляде, каким обычно смотрят дети на сорванные цветы и на новые игрушки: не хочет так быстро сломать их, но вот изучить предел возможностей — ещё как. Она видела их вчера на предводительской арене, видела и то, как им не составило труда вырвать все конечности из тела одного из её лучших бойцов, проломившему не один десяток вражеских черепов. Да, она согласна с генералом в том, что эти — лучшие в своём виде, продержавшиеся без еды и воды недели, выжившие в сточных канавах и выдержавшие такое долгое заключение после рождения. Любопытство и нетерпение искрами щекочет шею и лопатки, но Матерь не позволяет себе ни шелохнуться, ни лишний раз вдохнуть загустевший воздух.  
  
Генерал Седрик вжимает промозоленные подушки пальцев в напряжённые глазные яблоки, прикрытые тонкими веками, и шумно выжимает из лёгких всё их содержимое вместе с еле слышным стоном, предвещающим самые натуральные неприятности. Ранее Матерь не выказывала подобных желаний, не просила раздеть их, не желала смотреть в их лица и хоть как-то оценивать труды своих верных поданых, транжирно раздавая средства и шарлатанам, и учёным-неудачникам, пытающимся выбраться из вонючей ямы бедности. В этот раз черти знатно подшутили над ними всеми. В голове у Венценосной всегда цветёт целый букет из различных бесов, которых она даже не пытается держать на привязи.  
  
— Вы уверены? — вкрадчивым тоном интересуется генерал, подходя к Матери немного сбоку и буквально шепча эти слова ей на ухо. — Это может… шокировать вас. Они пережили довольно кровавую битву. Их раны ещё не обработаны и… гниют.  
  
Солдаты молча указывают друг другу на массивные железные насадки, расположенные по всему периметру зеркальной залы, к которым присоединяются ремни и цепи, сдерживающие исполинов. Крепкие оковы — длинные змеи с ядом в глотках — натягиваются до тех пор, пока чудища, рыча влажно и всхрапывая, как загнанные до пены кони, не падают ниц перед Матерью, связанные по рукам и ногам. Эфму, затаившую дыхание, и Матерь, не сдвинувшуюся даже на миллиметр, обдаёт пыльным-пылким воздушным толчком, и обе, как по команде одновременно улыбаются, теперь уже смотря на существ сверху-вниз. Устало как-то.  
  
— Как никогда, генерал.  
  
Не успевают её ангелы воспротивиться людским действиям и скинуть с себя с десяток обмякших удавок, как на их шею опускаются крупные хомуты, прижимающие их шеи к полу. Седрик смотрит на всё это безобразие сквозь пальцы, отмахиваясь от ощущения надвигающегося скандала, но безуспешно — ощущение это скользит между бронхами вверх-вниз, повинуюсь дикой качке-скачке крови в венах. Генерал напряженно переводит взгляд с Матери на ангелов, с ангелов на Матерь и обратно, беспокойно сжимая и разжимая пальцы на эфесе шокера. Саму же госпожу Алого и Закатного образа едва ли беспокоит взвинченное состояние Седрика, готового закрыть её своей грудью при малейшей надобности. Напряжение-напряжение-напряжение. Матерь закусывает губы в нетерпении, и ресницы её мелко-мелко дрожат — дотронься пальцами до них и почувствуешь мелкую щекотку на подушечках. Эфма же беспокойно переступает с пятки на носок, прячась за хрупкой спиной и вжимая ладони в горячие плечи. Ей не нравятся эти монстры, и она бы с удовольствием продолжила топтать их лица на арене, полностью убеждённая в своей безопасности. Не снимайте маски, не нужно, не разочаровывайте маленькую девочку с растоптанным рассудком.  
  
Стражники развинчивают проржавевшие болты на креплениях масок, с каждым щелчком покрываясь холодным потом всё сильнее и сильнее. Атмосфера вокруг затапливается явными запахами страха, дразнящими ноздри исполинов, и всеобщего волнения, из-за которого зеркала в зале поддёргиваются водянистой рябью, смазывающей контуры тел и лиц. Металлическая пыльца, разлетающаяся в разные стороны, прилипает к влажным, разгорячённым шеям, ключицам и другим открытым местам тела, раздражая до жгучей чесотки, до обломков ногтей, застревающих между пор кожи, но никто не прекращает работы. Пыхтят, сопят, кряхтят, вдавливая грубые тела в пол, тихо ругаются, поскальзываясь на лужах успевшей покрыться матовой плёнкой крови, и ошпаривают вздувшиеся вены на горле зверья расплавленными клеймами предводительской печати. Собственность, не больше.  
  
— Именем твоим… — кто-то шепчет молитвы, отворачиваясь от существ, но, увы и ах, зеркала тут же отражают всю ту действительность, реальность, разворачивающуюся в центре зала.  
  
Матерь Алого и Закатного образа, генерал Седрик, его солдаты и, кажется, сам свет, льющийся рекой через прозрачный купол над зеркалами, застывают, замирают вместе с частичками пыли, застрявшими во времени. Стоит тяжёлым маскам с грохотом отвалиться на запятнанный кровавыми следами пол, у всех присутствующих из глоток вырывает языки и связки. Причём так резко и неожиданно, что никто не успевает даже и пикнуть от боли, никто не замечает крупных капель багрянца, срывающихся с раскрытых губ вместе с задушенными в зобах вздохами.  
  
— Фу.  
  
Первой просыпается Эфма, которая тут же оттесняет Матерь плечом и заставляет её попятиться назад, в тень, дрябнув железным доспехом. Обескураженная Венценосная делает шаг вперёд, вопросительно вскидывая брови и переводя взгляд с… ангелов на генерала Седрика, посеревшего до такой степени, что губы его приняли нездоровый мертвецкий оттенок, а темень под глазами стала ещё заметнее, вычертилась ровными треугольниками под нижними веками. Эфма вновь обращает свой взор на зверьё, горячо дышащее ей в ноги, и присаживается на корточки, чтобы в полной мере разглядеть своих уродцев. Теперь, когда их лица не скрывают безжизненные маски, она наконец понимает, что же так долго от неё скрывали, прятали за шурупами и шестернями. Она всё понимает и почти жалостливо улыбается, смотря в две пары больших, затянутых трупной пеленой глаз. И улыбка это была бы вполне искренней, если бы Эфма хоть что-то знала про жалость. Пусть белки чудищ действительно, как у покойников (тускло и мутно блестят), они всё равно бдительно и въедливо следят за изумлённым выражением лица Матери, за перекошенными омерзением губами Эфмы.  
  
…её спрашивают, уверенна ли она в том, что видела прошлой ночью, и она с дрожью, с вибрациями и крошками ликования блеет «да». «Да, дорогие сказители, это сам Созерцатель опустился на землю и одарил поместье светом. Он оставил мне дары на груди, хотите взглянуть?».  
  
— Все прочь.  
  
Звук её голоса, дребезжащий разбитым стеклом, тут же заставляет стражников очнуться от оцепенения и начать движение. Подавленные, размазанные увиденным, они не находят слов, чтобы возразить, чтобы настоять на своём и в случае чего выполнить свой священный долг — оградить Матерь от опасности. С возражениями не находится и Седрик, пасмурный, как небо на закате жизни, собирающийся присоединиться к сослуживцам; его вовремя останавливает молящий взгляд госпожи, направленный на него снизу-вверх. Генерал сжимает губы, понятливо кивая, смотря на то, как все остальные, поражённые зрелищем, направляются к выходам, не рискуя даже проверить крепления на оковах отродий. Нет, они не смеют перечить приказам даже тогда, когда это может быть… необходимым. Шум шагов и марша стихает за зеркалами зала — стражники остаются по ту сторону стен, просвечивающих залу, и не собираются уходить до тех пор, пока Матерь не прикажет увести несуразных созданий. В помещении, напичканном стеклом и светом, остаются только лишь они: Матерь, Седрик, два исполина и два стражника, оставшиеся стоять у дверей, оставшиеся стоять на своём посту. Их не затрагивают общие правила, ведь если они сдвинуться с места раньше времени, то это запросто можно будет расценить за измену всему Миру.  
  
Генерал Седрик молчаливой тенью становится позади госпожи, заламывая пальцы за спиной и ожидая решающего слова. Но слов не нужно. Всё и так понятно по многозначительному молчанию, по выразительному взгляду, прокатывающемуся лезвием скальпеля по отбеленным хлоркой лицам, на которых так неестественно смотрится почти чёрная кровь.  
  
— Из чего они сделаны? — голос Матери непривычно задумчив и, кажется, даже серьёзен, что вовсе ненормально для той самой Матери, которую так хорошо знает Седрик.  
  
\— Из тел лучших бойцов, существовавших когда-либо, полагаю, — настороженно произносит генерал, пытаясь подавить внутреннюю нервозность. Спокойствие Матери — лишь затишье перед бурей; если ей в припадке гнева захочется, чтобы они все перерезали друг другу глотки, она прикажет это и не станет никого слушать. Что ещё хуже, ей может вздуматься полностью освободить исполинов от оков и скормить им добрую часть гвардии. — Созерцатель подарил нам сотню новых… чистых душ, но они пока не готовы принять свои тела, — осторожно произносит генерал, многозначительно поднимая взгляд на стражников, стоящих у дверей.  
  
 _Ещё не созрели, их ещё не дошили._  
  
— Из трупов, говорите прямо. Я поняла. То-то так воняет, — а вот Матерь, кажется, напротив, не особо беспокоится о лишней паре ушей. Улыбка дрожит на её пересохших губах, сменяясь то на неприязненный оскал, то на робкую усмешку. Она опускается рядом с их мордами, склоняясь так, чтобы заглянуть в бездонную трупную чистоту. — Если… если они все такие уроды, то уничтожьте всю партию. Сделайте новых.  
  
Лицо Седрика вытягивается в неприятном удивлении, когда он слышит жёсткие реплики госпожи. Он с недоумением кривит густые брови, смотря на открытые плечи Эфмы внимательно, так, будто хочет, чтобы на них волшебным образом оказалось опровержение всех его мыслей. Генерал подходит ближе к «ангелам», к Матери и склоняет в учтивости голову. Тёмные пряди тут же спадают на его лоб, он в раздражение убирает их пальцами назад.  
  
— Моя госпожа, — он пытается обратить на себя внимание, но получает лишь холодное безразличие, пухом инея сверкающее во взгляде Матери Алого и Закатного образа. — Это — лучшие бойцы. Неубиваемые. Не знающие усталости. Они оба могут заменить половину нашей армии, если потребуется.  
  
…чудище забавное. Мелкое, костяное и ведущее себя, словно ребёнок. Не такое, как прежние, не тупое. Седрик не жадничает: швыряет странному подобию жизни целую вырезку свежего мяса, наблюдая за тем, как быстро перемещаются по яме скрученные конечности твари.  
  
Эфма кротко усмехается и в следующую минуту тянет генерала за штанину, словно маленькая девочка, тем самым приказывая его присоединиться к ней. Под вопросительно-немые взгляды солдат, стоящих по ту сторону зеркал и физически ощущаемые генералом, и под давлением скупого смущения, он опускается рядом с ней на корточки прямо перед раздражённо дышащими тварями, мысленно моля Созерцателя простить ему всю ту грязь, что творится в его душе и мыслях насчёт прихотей госпожи. Что ж, это ещё не самое странное, что она могла сделать, и все его солдаты это прекрасно понимают, смотря перед собой стеклянно и пусто, всеми силами пытаясь показать, что их, на самом-то деле, не существует, а то, что виднеется сквозь прозрачную плёнку стекла — так, воспоминание из прошлого, забредшее не в тот цикл. Эфма поджимает ноги под себя, обнимая их прожилистыми руками, немного горбясь и неотрывно смотря на перекорёженные швами и подпорченные венозно-синими подпалинами лица.  
  
— Самые-самые, говорите? — шёпот, еле различимый среди рыхлого дыхания чудищ. Седрик практически читает эти слова по губам, с напряжением наблюдает за тем, как Венценосная подносит ладонь к почерневшему рту недоангела, зашитому чёрными шерстяными нитками, и подцепляет один штришок ногтём, потягивая его на себя. В солоно-голубых глазах существа разливается инстинктивная влага, прижигающая на роговице глаз муть, в то время как над верхней губой вычерняются несколько капель. — Неужели? Вы хоть понимаете значение слова «совершенство»?  
  
— Да, но…  
  
— Нет, генерал. Ангелы — идеал. Высшее проявление жизни. Сможете ли вы убедить себя в том, что эти уродцы идеальны? — колыбельной нараспев мурлыкает себе под нос Эфма, покачиваясь взад-вперёд и изучая пытливо все микроскопические изменения на лице существа. Со стороны она выглядит так, как будто молится вместе с генералом о лучшем будущем этих двух бедняжек, случайно попавших не в то тело и не в то время. — Пусть они будут хоть семь раз непобедимыми… гниющий труп остаётся гниющим трупом до последнего. Мы же ведь не хотим, чтобы несчастные души наших подданных вверглись в пучину сомнений? В пучину греха и недоверия из-за этой… ошибки? — Матерь ласково улыбается, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по ребристой поверхности кожи неправильного ангела, зашитой золотыми нитками.  
  
Золотыми. Кощунство.  
  
Седрик с брезгливостью морщится, когда его госпожа надавливает ногтём на твёрдый полумесяц нижнего века существа, соскребая с него гной. Следовало, всё же, обмыть их перед встречей с Матерью, ослушавшись её приказа, но генерал не позволил себе такую роскошь.  
  
— Ни учёные, ни медики, ни алхимики с оккультистами пока не нашли способа создавать… идеальных ангелов. Наши методы несовершенны, а  _они_  не могут существовать вне организма. Как только мы научимся выращивать им искусственные тела…  
  
Матерь сокрушённо встряхивает головой, царапая лицо исполина. Тот, взбрыкивая, пытается отнять голову от пола, но хомут тут же прижимает позвонки к железу. Матерь поворачивается к генералу в полоборота и тепло ему улыбается, вот только Седрик знает, что ничего хорошего не стоит ожидать от её улыбок. Она милосердно, будто бы благословляя, прижимает кончики собственных пальцев к его лбу — так это видят все окружающие. Но на самом же деле она вымазывает его кожу в трупные воды ангелов, словно бы в насмешку молчаливо спрашивая:  
  
 _Приятны ли тебе их прикосновения?_  
  
Он терпит, пусть и зубы у него сжаты так, что сейчас раскрошатся от давления, а плечи — и вовсе вывернуться от мерзости.  
  
— Долго. Найдите другой путь. И… зачем же выращивать новые тела, когда у нас так много своих? — она тихо смеётся в ладони, искоса смотря на окаменевшее лицо генерала. — Да. Я рада, что вы меня понимаете, Седрик. Очень рада.  
  
Генерал смотрит на эту безумную женщину горько и с сомнением, так, будто бы это она — то самое идеальное существо, не знающее ни усталости, ни жалости, способное ради достижения цели продать собственных детей, живых и кричащих, на органы и запчасти. Эфма мается в улыбке, и шестерёнки в уголках растягивают её губы в разные стороны, натягивая красные прожилки под розовой поволокой. Седрик вскакивает с места, заставляя этим простым жестом страха встрепенуться живых, дышащих, пусть и не совсем  _совершенных_ , но созданий в оковах. Они слышат весь разговор генерала и госпожи образов, только на обрывах ощущений понимают, что им грозит.  
  
— Это же… люди, госпожа, — у него, кажется, онемели все лицевые мышцы и при всём желании он не может закричать возмущённо и громогласно. Он подавлено сипит, как-то безнадёжно понимая, чем им всем грозят такие беззаботные слова Матери народов. — Нельзя же так просто…  
  
— А это — ваши ангелы, — она безразлично проводит носком сапога по скуле другого исполина, смотрящего на неё так, будто бы, будь у него возможность, он бы сожрал этот самый сапог с ногой в придачу. С ней, Эфмой в придачу. — И вы создали их из мёртвых, генерал.  _Вы_  все надругались над памятью о наших бравых бойцах. Они тоже были людьми. Вас это не остановило. Так что…  
  
Седрик понимает, что пора остановиться и смиренно склонить голову, чувствует собственные тормоза, а также понимает, что слова, которые он скажет в следующую минуту, могут дорого ему обойтись. Но либо он сейчас промолчит и позволит безумству выйти на новый уровень, либо попытается хоть как-то образумить эту женщину с огнём вместо мыслей, с жаждой-голодом вместо чувств.  
  
…у Шекки есть несколько постоянных привычек, от которых она вовсе не собирается отказываться: готовить в последний день месяца жареного в яблоках гуся и вертеться голой перед зеркалом каждый раз, когда Седрик возвращается домой послед долгих дней службы. Она делает это ненавязчиво и как бы между прочим, специально, до последних секунд не замечая приближающегося к ней со спины генерала, рассматривая свой уплотнившийся и округлившийся живот. Улыбается холодно немного, сдержанно, чисто так, как умеет она, только тогда, когда его пальцы смыкаются чуть пониже пупка.  
  
Этим не стоит рисковать ради трупов, Седрик. Ты прекрасно об это знаешь, ведь так? И Матерь знает, надеется на твою сообразительно и на твою осведомлённость о том, что бывает, когда сходишь с обозначенного для тебя места. Седрик, Седрик, Седрик, твои губы сами расходятся в словах, да? Совсем их не контролируешь, оборванец.  
  
— Мы можем сделать для них самую лучшую броню, в которой даже чудовище будет выглядеть превосходно, — глухо, сквозь тонкую плёнку противоречия. — Главное — не снимать с них маски. Послушайте же меня! — она впервые видит генерала Седрика, всегда такого сдержанного и строгого, живящего по уставам, взволнованным и, что ли, напуганным. Это веселит Матерь и она… мысленно убеждает Эфму дослушать до конца. — Уверяю вас, они стоят вашего внимания.  
  
Он говорит это жарко и горячо, так, будто бы смеет спорить с ней, с сидящей перед зверями фарфоровой куклой с неподвижными глазами, и внушать ей, Венценосной, поцелованной светом, свою волю. Солдаты, стоящие по ту сторону безмолвия, думающие о чём угодно, но только не о странном разговоре, которого они не слышат, подозревают, что возможно уже завтра к ним на смену придёт новый генерал, а потому мысленно молятся за упокой его души и дивятся его искренней смелости.  
  
— Да будет так. Они любят меня? — как-то невпопад интересуется Матерь, приближаясь на коленях к дальнему исполину, к тому, у которого радужки глаз немного различны: видимо, кто-то неаккуратный сшил запчасти не тех людей, и теперь в орбитах чудовища, упорно пытающегося вытянуть собственную голову их хомута, красуется блёклое подобие карего и тленно-голубого, залитого в белке красным.  
  
Седрик не находится с ответом, предпочитая напряжённо вглядываться в руки госпожи, рассечённые рубинами и кораллами, которые сейчас пытливо и медленно вытягивают все нитки из губ исполина, выдёргивающиеся вместе с зернистыми комками плоти. Эфма скатывает их в мокрый маленький узелок, заворожённо следя за тем, как огромное существо пытается помочь ей в это: ангел-не ангел тянется шеей в абсолютно другую сторону, и мясо обмокревших от голодной слюны и крови губ рвётся у самых кромок.  
  
— Что скажешь, дитя моё? — мягко, будто бы действительно разговаривает с собственным ребёнком, вот только этот ребёнок сейчас пробует её запах на вкус, зализывая гибким языком раны и трещины. — Что бы ты смог сделать ради меня? Что у тебя  _получается_  лучше всего?  
  
Он впервые пытается заговорить, впервые с момента рождения, чисто на инстинктах понимая, что сейчас обращаются именно к нему. Эта женщина с грязью в животе обращается к нему. Исполин открывает и закрывает рот, ворочаясь в три раза усерднее в цепях, и стражники за стенами взволнованно начинают шуметь, вызывая тем самым недовольство госпожи. Она не любит, так сильно не любит шум. Но Матерь всё равно находит это забавным — борьбу исполина. Матерь поднимает голову на не находящего слов Седрика, всеми силами пытавшегося отвлечь госпожу от таких неправильных мыслей, как использование уже существующих,  _живых_  тел для её игрушек в дальнейшем, но Эфма его перебивает, лукаво подмигнув:  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, генерал. Не нужно. Лучше давайте выпьем. Бокалы на столе. Принесите их.  
  
И Седрику ничего не остаётся, кроме как развернуть свои стопы и направиться к стеклянному столику за стеклянной бутылкой и стеклянными бокалами. Он, генерал! Один из лучших, один из… впрочем, это вообще не имеет значения, когда дело касается Матери. Будь ты хоть трижды спасителем мира, если она прикажет принести ей тапочки, держа их при этом в зубах, ты должен пойти, взять проклятые тапочки и засунуть их себе в пасть, при этом не забывая выдавливать из лицевых мышц счастье. Матерь в это же время задумчиво гладит исполина по зарубцованным щекам, заботливо поцокивая языком тогда, когда его всего корёжит от вкуса собственных внутренностей. Он выплёвывает целый сгусток красно-желчной дряни прямо ей под ноги, рыча уже в голос, рыча так, что люстры на потолке начинают дрожать, но только не Эфма, только не госпожа образов, которой она стала только благодаря удачным ночам под удачными людьми.  
  
— Матерь… — кто-то из стоящих безмолвных статуй у дверей пытается заявить о себе, как верный пёс, которого постоянно бьют ногами, но он прибегает домой вновь и вновь.  
  
— Никакого беспокойства, — себе под нос, упирая подошву сапога в лоб своего чудовища. — Признательна вам, генерал.  
  
Седрик молча протягивает ей бокал, так и не взяв себе. Сейчас ему больше всего на свете хочется выдрать целую бутыль самого дорогого пойла во дворце после нервного рабочего денька, но судороги в глотке скрепками пережимают каналы, не давая даже продохнуть лишний раз спокойно. Не успевает генерал произнести свою речь в защиту человеческого рода и в пользу уродливых ангелов, как вновь замирает, непонимающе смотря на то, как Матерь сильно, до дрожи сжимает в руках, в маленьких невинных ладонях хрустальную кувшинку бокала, полную шипящей жидкости. По началу он не обращает внимания, но потом, когда стекло начинает трещать и впиваться в её вытатуированную кожу, он уже ничего не успевает предпринять. Матерь практически вплотную вжимается в тело поверженного исполина, смеясь над его неуклюжими попытками вгрызться клыками в её колени.  
  
— Что же вы творите! — отчаянно восклицает генерал, собираясь уже содрать с себя фирменную накидку и разорвать её на лоскутья, чтобы перевязать раны, но останавливается, заметив мрачную усмешку на лице госпожи. Пузырящееся шампанское смешивается с бруснично-алой кровью, шлёпаясь шипящими сгустками на пол; это перехватывает внимание обоих исполинов. Твари чувствуют кровь. — Что же вы…  
  
Все движения по ту сторону замирают. Даже зеркала слепнут, не в силах больше наблюдать за выходками хозяйки, за её безрассудством, граничащим с отвагой. Матерь сжимает в кулаке трескающиеся осколки, вовсе не замечая ни колотых раны в мясе ладоней, ни хлещущей крови, обрызгивающей пол, ни ощерившиеся лица, клацающие зубами-клыками.  
  
— Нравится моя кровь? — Матерь проводит сжатым кулаком перед носом твари, рявкающей на неё не хуже гончей собаки на охоте. Она роняет мелкие осколки, но крупные продолжает пережимать в руках. Все её эмоции на лице кричат о боли, а на глазах выступает крупная, смолянистая влага слёз, срывающаяся с ресниц вниз. — Давай. Скажи мне, какая же я на вкус?  
  
Пальцы правой руки, не сжимающие губительные остатки бокала, грубо проталкиваются к губам исполина, оттягивая нижнюю так, что видна тёмная уздечка и мелкие швы на ней. Сердце генерала пропускает второй и третий удар, когда тварь разевает рот в попытке укусить, а сам же Седрик мгновенно выхватывает шокер, грозясь наградить порцией тока несносное чудовище, одичавшее за недели, проведённые на аренах и в боях. Эфма не позволяет:  
  
— Не трогайте нас, генерал. Никто не трогайте. У нас… цивилизованная беседа и попытки понять друг друга, так, дитя моё?  
  
— Прошу вас… не стоит этого делать, — затаивая дыхание, мягко и как можно спокойнее произносит Седрик; его никто не слышит. Венценосная предпочитает играть с огнём, нежели нести его миру.  
  
Она ловит момент, когда (не)ангел вновь приготавливается к слепой атаке, оскаливая плотные и крепкие, как алмазы, зубы, и вовремя загоняет носок сапога, оббитого железом, в красную пасть. Толика человечности начинает проявляться в его безжизненных глазах, стоит ему с удивлением понять, что попал в проклятую ловушку. Существо пытается сжать челюсти, ёрзая и толкая близ лежащего собрата, который внимательно внюхивается в запахи, прекратив проявлять явные признаки агрессии, свойственные дикарям. Матерь удовлетворённо кивает, надавливая стальным носком на мягкое нёбо разноглазого исполина, чем вызывает у него рвотные позывы и сдавленный, перетянутые вздохи. Искусственный ангел пытается выплюнуть или проглотить мешающий предмет, но ни того, ни другого у него не получается, поэтому он просто исходит бешеной щёлочью и скалится в злобе на хозяйку, вырезая на и без того обезображенной роже ещё больше рубцов. Удивительно, на что способно чувство ярости — оно вдыхает жизнь даже в сшитые по кускам трупы, сращенные со шматком энергии, придавая цель. Матерь холодно кривит кончики губ, продолжая под всеобщее напряжение травит зоб создания и выдавливать из его уже промывшихся глаз новые слезы. И ведь действительно — карий и голубой. Это даже занятно.  
  
Полностью увлечённая процессом обучения, Эфма не замечает, как бубнят себе под носы молитвы стражники у дверей за здравие Матери народов и как сквозь давку в глотке чудище начинает вырывать с горловыми хребтами почти членораздельные звуки. Но она не даст ему так просто уйти на свалку ненужных отбросов, о нет. Она покажет генералу, насколько она чутка к чувствам других и насколько щедра. Матерь перехватывает двумя тонкими пальцами шершавый язык и вытягивает его наружу, впивая ногти в обратную склизкую оболочку. Глаза исполина вмиг округляются, а кончики рта оттягиваются в сторону то ли в злобной ухмылке, то ли в болезненном оскале. Теперь-то он уж точно не будет пытаться откусить руку, которая кормит его, ведь рискует захлебнуться и в собственной крови. Эфма тонко улыбается, и губы её становятся похожими на грань лезвия бритвы. Она раскрывает руку с осколками бокала, осыпая горячую плоть стеклом. Непокорная тварь, слишком агрессивная для ангела и слишком дерзкая, приглушённо хрипит, обнажая виднеющиеся из-под верхней губы чёрные, как у псины, десны. Матерь любяще воркует, что-то бормоча про каждого ребенка в этом мире и прижимая ладонь, окровавленную, напоротую всеми острыми гранями, к липкому от слюны языку, медленно втирая прозрачную резь в пылающую свежую вырезку. Исполин истекает слюной, ёрзает и давится слезами, но всё ещё пытается вырваться из тисков, из хребтов, из собственной кожи, как-то по-дурацки скашивая глаза на свой язык, с которого уже успели содрать верхний чувствительный слой, перемешав в пузырящемся месиве и стекло, и кровь Матери, и гниль ангела.  
  
Тяжёлыми шлепками горячая, как масло на огне, водица льётся вниз по клыкам и подбородку, превращаясь в гадкие и предательские лужи слёз, подступая концентрированной солью прямо к богоподобным ступням Матери. Она бы могла отпустить эту студенистую плоть, отшлифованную осколками, могла бы приказать немедленно зашить своих понятливых защитников и омыть их лучшими маслами, но она не делает этого, ненавидя их уродство, обожжённость кожи и изрезанность костей. И разве это ангелы? Разве это помощники посланницы небесной — Матери? Эфма не сомневается, ни разу не сомневается, что им будет только в радость швырять ей под ноги головы врагов, но вряд ли таким способом можно укрепить предводительскую (её) власть. Народ… должен уважать своего вожака и верить в его избранность, а эти плотоядные чудовища, являющиеся ошибкой природы, ошибкой рук хирургов и оккультистов, переборщивших с «человечиной», лишь подорвут доверие граждан. Да и к тому же… культ Созерцателя вряд ли одобрит подобных существ. Им подавай юных дев и юношей с прекрасной кожей и с неразработанными мышцами, с теми самыми, что находятся пониже живота, а не несуразных гигантов с непонятными мыслями. Венценосная свободно выдыхает, откидывая голову назад и проглатывая запахи мучения и подчинения. Её генерал, стоящий рядом и полностью обернувшийся в один сплошной раскалённый нерв, что-то постоянно бормочет насчёт нарушений техники безопасности и разозлённых ангелов, что-то о необратимых последствиях и о том, что они, вообще-то, всё прекрасно понимают и даже, кажется, чувствуют. Матерь же Алых и Небесных закатов, как всегда, не слушает его, полностью занятая изучением уродца. Она впитывает в память каждую просвечивающуюся жилку на его лбу, каждый бугорок узелка вен, топорщащийся под кожей, и любуется тем, как лучшее существо на этой грешной земле ползёт и крехтит перед ней, обычной человеческой женщиной.  
  
Улыбается. Вновь, являя уголки острых зубов, и отпускает подпухший, посиневший язык чудища, принявшегося тут же стервозно отхваркиваться от жировых привкусов, осколков, хрустящих на зубах, и содранных с глотки ошмётков.  _Он_ , исполин с непробиваемой кожей, задыхается перед Матерью, упираясь лбом в её колени и практически крича нечеловечески от боли. Седрик отворачивается, не выдерживая безжалостного зрелища, и желваки на его лице дёргаются: то ли от раздражения, то ли от страха. Его взгляд пересекается со взглядом второго исполина, дышащего надрывно, испуганно, что ли, будто бы это ему натёрли язык стеклом, будто бы этого его заставили пускать слюну и жалостливо выть.  
  
 _Не смотри на меня так. Я ничего не могу с этим сделать._  
  
Но ангел не слышит его мыслей и продолжает сверлить слепым, выжидающим взором. Вроде бы, искусственная тварь, а боится совсем, как человек.  
  
— Что ж, теперь ты будешь со мной разговаривать? — Матерь делает короткий жест рукой, и стражники, стоящие у дверей по разные стороны, тянут за рычаги: крюки и цепи, вживлённые в лопатки исполина, натягиваются, заставляя его немного поднять собственное тело над морем красного и растянуться в руках. Плечи ангела страшно хрустят, когда железные канаты перекрещиваются, запястья перекрещиваются и вжимаются в стальной хребет. — Ну же, малыш. Скажи мне, чего бы ты хотел сейчас больше всего на свете?  
  
Голова исполина низко опущена, так, что горбатым носом он касается заветревшейся кровавой глади, но, заслышав насмешливые слова, он находит в себе силы взглянуть на Матерь исподлобья. Он ответит ей. За себя. За мёртвых. О да, он будет говорить за мёртвых. Раздирая лицо в голодной и озверевшей пасти, чудище не торопится: оно отслаивает от промаслившихся горловых перегородок голос, откашливает его и вспоминает человеческие слова, дающиеся с такой тяжестью. Подгнившие прослойки связок не сразу повинуются сотне тел, сшитой в одно, а потому первые звуки, которые выплёвываются из затопленной глотки вместе с крошками стекла похожи на неразборчивое бульканье, срывающееся на лай.  
  
— Аг-рх…  
  
— Давай, у тебя хорошо получается! — со смешком произносит Матерь и кокетливо склоняет голову к плечу. — Е-щё, нем-но-го.  
  
— Госпожа. Хватит, — сурово произносит Седрик, кладя ладонь на плечо Венценосной, которая тут же, театрально возмутившись, скидывает её, подскакивая на месте. — Это уже слишком.  
  
— Слишком  _что_ , генерал Седрик? То, что я пытаюсь понять это чудовище или то… что делаю это не так, как угодно вам?  
  
Она смотрит прямо в игольницу его тревог, исколотую до последнего миллиметра тонкими железками, и находит в потрохах ненужной вещички все ответы, которые требовались ей. О да, Матерь прекрасно видит, за кого её держит великолепный Седрик с уймой наград, но она даже не думает злиться на него. Совсем нет, ведь это чистая правда.  
  
— Приберегите жалость. Не думаю, что эти твари достойны её. У них ведь даже имён нет, — Матерь оборачивается на исполинов, смиряя их скользящим взглядом, и прижимает раненую ладонь к себе, пачкая кровью чешуйки доспеха. — И нет, генерал, вы меня не убедили, — Венценосная, сгорающая в запахах багрянящего на её щеках заката, пьяно усмехается, проходясь здоровой рукой по тёмно-красному мундиру генерала. Она заглядывает двумя разорванными Преисподнями прямо в недоумённое лицо своего лучшего из лучших и читает в нём что-то, что граничит… с суеверным страхом. Да, Седрик видит в ней ту самую жестокую и прекрасную богиню из легенд, поедающую ангельские сердца одно за другим, и не может продохнуть, скованный оцепенением. Она так близко, и он видит её припухшие губы: видимо, она закусывала их в тот самый момент, когда проводила воспитательную беседу с чудищем. Ей тоже бывает больно? Чушь какая. — Вы раскопали неудачные источники. Уничтожьте их, — Эфма в сантиметре от него, и он чувствует, как чиркают её нагрудные пластины по его рёбрам, как дрожит искусственное тепло на кончиках её ресниц и срывается вздохом с языка. — Облегчите их страдания.  
  
Седрик не в силах отвести взгляд, возразить и прекратить поддаваться этим фокусам каждый раз. Нет, он просто кивает и идёт на поводу у сумасшедшей женщины с рубинами вместо чувств. Кивает, и тем самым подписывает, сам того не замечая, смертный приговор тем, кто, кажется, даже успел проникнуться к нему за эти часы пыток, за эти недели арен. И сейчас его предательство горше тех слёз, что ручьями текут по лицам созданий, которые, вообще-то, даже понятия не имеют, зачем и для чего были сделаны.  
  
 _У-них-ведь-даже-имён-нет. Нет-имён. Их-нет_.  
  
— Да, моя госпожа, — сухо, безжизненно, будто бы это он — закованный на все замки исполин с изодранной глоткой и исколотой в решето грудью. — Будут ещё указания?  
  
Эфма, чёртова Матерь, Венценосная улыбаются одним лицом, ходят в одном теле и чувствуют одним нутром. Они все подходят к своим несчастным игрушкам, о которых вовсе не заботятся и не хотят заботиться, которые теперь уже однозначно не вызывают в их расщеплённых душах ничего, кроме омерзения, и смотрят на рычащих в кровь тварей. Эфма дотрагивается носком сапога до морды той, которая показалась ей самой спокойной, но она ошибается — чудище вскидывает голову и порывается вперёд, щеря крупные зубы. Всё тот же хомут, врезавшийся в плечи, не дают ему возможности в последний раз выместить злобу, не дают забыть странные-страшные слова, роящиеся в голове червями.  
  
 _У них нет и-м-ё-н._  
  
— Накормите их напоследок, генерал, — Эфма теряет-снимает со своего лица все эмоции и переводит бесцветный взгляд на стоящих у дверей стражников. — Хорошо покормите.  
  
Она ошибается. У них есть имена. У него так точно.  
  
 _Спарда._  
  


∞


	2. 2/5 (пере)рождение

синдром утёнка - утёнок принимает за мать любого, кого видит сразу после рождения. Матерью утёнок может считать даже неодушевлённый объект. У людей синдром утёнка проявляется следующим образом: увидев что-то впервые, человек априори начинает считать это что-то самым лучшим

  
  


∞

  
  
И Ева родилась.  
  
Так просто, спонтанно и нелепо вдруг чувствует острое желание напрячь грудную клетку и раздуть два лёгких и почти невесомых целлофановых пакетика, ловко выращенных в её дымно-светлой оболочке — кукольной упаковке, блестящей при свете ламп пластиком. Мягкой, но в то же время плотной, под которой шуршат, перешёптываясь, прозрачные отголоски её мыслей, вырезанных из бесконечно-звёздной, туманно-малиновой, терпко-невесомой материи. Она — и есть мысль, одна из них, вернее, вынужденная тесниться в лёгкой обтекаемой форме и дрожать под слишком горячими и слишком тяжёлыми пальцами с чёрным ободком под ногтями. В её звёздах так много красного и болезненного, жидкого даже, топящего в нутре всё то чёрное и разорванное, опустошенное, что на их кончиках, взбухших немного, образовываются жидкие и тяжёлые капли, рискующие сорваться вниз, в пропасть вместе с ней. Глубже, дальше, ещё дальше до самых могильных плит, о которые так легко разбиться без крыльев. Она разобьётся. Сгорит, как светлячок на распалённом огне лампы и упадёт замертво на самое дно холодного и синего океана, а потом ещё долго будет смотреть сквозь монолитно-изумрудную толщу воды, сквозь тьму и тяжесть на своих же сородичей, взмывших ввысь. Они, опуская кудрявые головы и полупустые, залитые только на пятьдесят процентов взгляды на неё, смотрят, но не видят, предпочитая уделять внимание красным рыбам с бритвенными зубами, чем надгрызанному телу павшей сестры.  
  
Печаль. /Ева пока не умеет изображать её на лице, только констатировать факт её присутствия/  
  
Надламывает тонкие рёбра под лоснящейся поволокой. Так странно и нелепо всё это: чувствовать горечь от мысли о собственном забвении, когда ты и понятия ещё не имеешь об этом самом «чувствовать». Наверное — возможно — это нормально, нормально то, что каждое существо в Мире над/под Миром хочет дышать ещё и ещё после первого вздоха. Ева раскрывает губы, дотрагиваясь пушинками света, сорвавшимися с языка, до света электрического и холодного, суррогатного и придуманного теми, кто придумал её. Да-да, всё верно, она — всё ещё мимолётная мысль, приобретшая форму, не более. И имени у неё, вообще-то, быть не должно, ведь, как правило, импульсу нейронов не дают названий или, скажем, прозвищ, нет. Импульсами нейронов, порождающими неосознанное и безостановочное, пользуются. Приращивают к ним нечто ещё; насаживают на них слова и действия до тех пор, пока неясная и секундная вспышка не превратится в хитросплетение из вен — резиновые прозрачные трубки, не успевшие ещё прижиться — и тепла, больно и непривычно пекущего в солнечном сплетении. Ну же, прекрати так ярко гореть, прекрати! Удобные пальцы, обвёрнутые каждый в свою кожу, тянутся, хотят потянуться к разворошённым углям над пологой выемкой (Ева находит её забавной, ощущая на поверхности своего живота), чтобы добраться тонкими подушечками до сердцевины горения (себя) и выдернуть её, выбросив из обтекаемых рамок в воздух, но другой, жёсткий и холодный чехол перехватывает все пять пальцев, заключая их в кольцо и прижимая обратно. Что, неужели, это тоже часть её новой оболочки? Откуда же тогда берётся вязкий привкус чужеродности внутри? Нет, эти железные кольца, крошащие в пыль тонкие, закостеневшие хвосты комет в её существе, явно не принадлежат ей.  
  
 _Чужачка._  
  
Замолчите, прекратите, она вовсе не хотела начинать дышать. Её заставили, её выгрызли с мясом из чудесной колыбели, принудили перестать быть просто потоком хаоса, долго и старательно вылепляя в гипсовых формах. А теперь у неё просто нет иного выхода, как втягивать в ещё неразработанные лёгкие воздух и скрестись по противоречащим звукам в поисках собственного голоса. Он есть, Ева знает, ведь он мягко звучит у звёздочек, рассыпанных на горле, разбиваясь трелью колокольчиков о щитовидные, прозрачно-светящиеся хрящи. Не доползёт, не доскребётся до него, пока ей этого не позволят. Слепая и обездвиженная Ева, стянутая по рукам и ногам кожаными ремнями, может только слышать и чувствовать. Непонимание чувствовать, сцепленное с желанием отодрать влажные лопатки от гладкой и холодной поверхности стали. И тоску. Тоски очень много и она обвязывается красной ниткой вокруг розово-флуоресцентного пульсара, терпко дрожащего в полумраке помещения спасительным огоньком. Тем же, кто над ней, кто размазывает по её узким и дрожащим ступням розово-сиреневую краску мастихином (совершенно напрасно, ведь свет Евы прорывается и сквозь неё), не нравится её беспокойство. Они грубо скрежещут дырками-ртами и пережимают ремень у глотки так сильно, что у Евы рвутся веки и сплетения мышц на шее.  
  
…шлёп-шлёп. Кровь находит холодный камень быстрее, чем она успевает зажать горло и выкрикнуть звуки боли — теряет секунды, вкраплённые в лилово-фальшивую жизнь. Да, они, звуки эти проклятые, чёртики с завышенной посадкой рогов, застревают немного в стороне от связок и развязок воспалившейся опухолью, разрастаются воздушным шариком и сминают преграды. Падать на колени перед кем-то ей впервые кажется унизительным и несправедливым, а она ведь делает это, если честно, постоянно, потому что должна. Судьба у неё такая — корячиться на коленях, стирая их до кровавого блеска. Неправильно, это неправильно, дурочка с крылышками, они каждый раз делают одно и то же, если ты даёшь слабину — едят твои губы, называют это поцелуем. Ты-не-должна-склонять-голову-перед-монстром, он впается зубами в твой нежный костяной поясок, сделав вид, что колышковатые чётки из твоих рёбер в его руке — это нормально, так, как и должно быть. Дурацкая дурочка с крылышками. Ты вновь сгибаешься в притязательной улыбке, говорящей за тебя громче и чётче.  
  
 _Делай, что хочешь._  
  
— Ушибленный, что ли? Легче с ней. Знаешь же, какие они, нахер, сахарные, — слова, вкручивающиеся в барабанные перепонки сверлом. Токсичный запах химии, липнущий к крыльям носа. И бесконечные судороги, лихорадочно втыкающиеся в пережатое горло. Ева пытается открыть глаза, хватая увлажнёнными губами вмиг покислевший воздух (всё, что остаётся в лёгких — это разжиженная отрава, впитывающаяся в стенки), но на переносицу и тонко-прозрачные веки вмиг падает жёсткая и зернистая материя, через которую никак не продраться взглядом. — Легче, сказал!  
  
Их двое. Так чувствует Ева. И их нельзя трогать. Ей удаётся продавить вовнутрь себя скопившийся на языке горький комок, протолкнув его под врезающийся в синтетическую плоть ремень, и после она замирает. Успокаивается, тем самым давая понять, что она вовсе не хочет той боли, которая ей уготована на случай плохого поведения. Да, удивительно, но она — новорождённая — уже знает, что такое боль. Прежде, чем вселить в этот эластичный сосуд, её ковыряли иголками, заставляя проснуться, отделиться от общей материи, перемешивали в памяти мира, приращивая к аморфному комочку энергии ещё с десяток таких же, как она сама. Вырезали, растягивали, рвя беспощадными пальцами, морозили, а после — хрустко ломали, вытягивая из истерзанной тёмной туманности крик. Именно боль вылепила Еву. Именно она — её мать.  
  
…он не сделает хуже, чем было, не сделает и лучше. Он — это одно сплошное безразличие, по ошибке втиснутое не между холодных ледняковых глыб, а в тело живого человека: ему плевать, не хочет прилагать лишних усилий и потом отмывать руки от въедливой ангельской крови, потому уровень опасности, отходящей от него, на проценты ниже, чем от всех остальных. Евочка-дурочка-девочка рада и этому — поганее уже быть не может. У него в руке ведь не хвостатая плётка с кожаным оперением, а что-то послабее, да? То, что не убьёт её, но сделает слабее, немощнее, не такой идеальной. Этого же ведь ты так хочешь, чудовище? Хочешь, на морде красным написано твоё поганое желание размазать по её бёдрам грязь, кровь, горячий белок. Что ж, давай, рассеки на её губах своё имя, чёрт; вылижи душу. Надеюсь, она придётся тебе по вкусу; надеюсь, ты не захлебнёшься светом и не подохнешь от солнечного передоза.  
  
— Не горячись, ладно? — второе дрожание связок подобно скрипу засохших веток — жалобно, угасающе и заунывно. Ева тут же дёргает головой в сторону тепла, мельтешащего на склере сознания, и звука, изгибая шею даже в жёстких тисках. Беззвучно открывает и закрывает рот, сдерживая на по-ночному тёмных губах сотни тысяч слов на сотне разных языках. Они все, языки эти, хотят говорить через неё, но она не позволяет, строго сжимая их сухожилиями. Её горло — её голос. Он, правда, ещё не нашёлся, но она обязательно разроет его среди слоёв пыльно-жёлтых и лавово-красных потоков. — Чё ей будет от этого? Давай сразу на неё шкуру натянем? Проблем ведь меньше.  
  
Фырканье со стороны. Медленные шаги к тому месту, где находится оболочка. Лёгкое касание к щеке — Еву проглаживают по лицу чем-то мягким и по-младенчески нежным; она немного расслабляется, успокоенная неуклюжей и явно вынужденной заботой.  
  
— Ага, это нас с тобой потом натянут. Задницами на пики. Если мамке… извиняюсь, Матери её мордашка не понравится, — напряжённое молчание в темноте, накрывшей глаза Евы тонкой сеточкой, перекликается с отдалёнными криками, доходящими до острого слуха сквозь толщи воды. Она здесь не одна. Рядом её братья и сёстры, она уверена в этом, ведь даже сквозь жидкий мрак чувствует родную пульсацию… почти родную. — Говорят, она — дорогая штучка. За неё отвалили больше, чем за кого-либо.  
  
Пальцы на щеке Евы становятся увереннее и жёстче, подминающими под себя бархатистую кожу. Они прочерчивают ногтём на скуле маленький тёмно-сиреневый след-царапину, который тут же исчезает, оставляя бело-венозную оболочку нетронутой. Но Ева чувствует. Вопреки всему, вопреки той силе, что пытаются ей навязать, она вполне ясно видит через прикосновение то, какое крепкое недоверие испытывает к ней человек возле неё. Его внутренний тремор не скроет ни чёрная повязка, ослепившая Еву, ни грубость кожи на ладонях. Почему же они боятся её? Неужели она настолько отвратительна, что на неё страшно смотреть? В прочем, Ева ещё ничегошеньки не знает про красоту и уродство, потому эти мысли заставляют её зайти в тупик размышлений.  
  
— Для чего она?  
  
Пальцы исчезают, и Ева разочарованно выдыхает, понимая, что ей нравилось это странное, строгое скольжение маленьких зазубренок на чужих подушечках по её полыхающему алым маревом лицу. Её касаются, её могут видеть. Она ощутима и даже, кажется, существует (?). Не знает точно, наверняка, и не узнает, пока ей не подарят зрение. Без глаз, без двух маленьких чёрных стёклышек обсидиана, обрамлённых пухом, Ева всё ещё не может отделить плёнку Мира от тонкого, еле ощутимого шёлка Материи, её дома. Всё плывёт перед сознанием — видения, запахи, вкус — выворачиваясь наизнанку тёмно-пунцовыми соцветиями и смешиваясь со всеми оттенками синего до тех пор, пока не становится непроницаемо-незрячим. Еве… страшно немного от этой пустоты, мажущей дёгтем белки глаз, поэтому она несколько неуверенно ведёт плечами, хрупкими плечиками с вкраплениями млечных крошек, поворачивая голову в сторону тепла, грубого, жёсткого, но всё же тепла. Так наивно и по-детски, что ли.  
  
— Для Мирового дворца, — мрачно и глухо, пылью касается мочек ушей. — Зная нашу мамашу… от неё скоро рожки да ножки останутся. Помнишь тех двух здоровяков?  
  
— Ну.  
  
— Она их псинам скормила, прикинь? Сраных монстров скормить шавкам… это ж надо додуматься. Ладно, грузи её.  
  
Ева в беспокойстве трепещет, понимая каждое слово и мигая сетевидными флёрами под оболочкой. Цвет её тревоги — оранжево-закатный, умирающий, словно старый день на гранях прожжённого солнца. Оно закатывается белком глаза за небесную орбиту, за расчленённый горизонт, плюясь кровавыми облаками прямо в тёмные лужи размазанных вен. Страшно, холодит. Холодит, начиная от кромки чернильных губ, от которых тонкой тенётой расходятся неоново-голубые сосуды, и заканчивая поджатыми пальцами на вытянутых ступнях. То полыхающее и горящее, терзающее собой сплетение под диафрагмой, замирает, застывает и оборачивается тонкой, хрустящей коркой льда, из-за чего стенки раздутых лёгких колет, а на корне языка образовывается горчичная плёнка. «Те два здоровяка» — её далёкие сородичи, как полагает Ева, скормленные странным чудовищам под названием «псины» и «шавки». Что же это, какой-то странный человеческий ритуал — кормить ужасных существ новорождёнными (а то, что они ужасные, она не сомневается)? Нет? Тогда что же? Никто не отвечает ей, распятой на железном столе для препарирования трупов, на котором, по иронии судьбы, и родилась Ева. Только плотные дымки шепчут куда-то в горло о том, что здесь пахнет погибшими и намучавшимися, что здесь опасно и мёрзло вовсе не от работающих до предела своих возможностей адских машин, дышащих инеем.  
  
Ева, кажется, понимает это только сейчас и… просыпается, вспыхнув золотой тревожной ниткой. Заря рассекает стремительными полосами её выпирающие под перламутром кожи рёбрышки, подсвечивая жидко-янтарным светом все сросшиеся кости. Твёрдые хвосты комет. Она — почти живая, почти человек, выдернутая душой откуда-то сверху, из растерзанного до клочков космоса, опустошённого до дна. Вселенная, её дом, вытолкнули её в чужой и плоский Мир, который заставляет чувствовать боль; нет, она не любит этого так сильно, что начинает нервно пищать, как мышонок. Чёрные крупицы ткани, трущиеся о переносицу, о прикрытые нежные веки, пропитываются вязкими и прозрачными каплями, растянувшимися на бахроме ресниц. Ева мелко-мелко дрожит от неизведанности, от нового горького чувства врезавшегося в неё, в её часто вздымающуюся грудь, и сжимает пальцы в безобидные кулаки, прижатые браслетами к поверхности стола.  
  
…плохо/хорошо — слишком непонятно, не для Евы. Всё это доходит до неё порывом ветерка, толкнувшимся о крыло заплутавшей бабочки в безвоздушном космосе; дрожанием ресниц на другом конце света — безлико. Она повинуется только сцеплению функций под своими крыльями, расцветшими репейниковыми колючками за рыжей макушкой. Она повинуется только «правильным» приказам, лишённым любой логики. Иррационально.  
  
А дальше всё сходит с ума.  
  
Ремни, лески, подрезающие кожу на животе, и железные цепи, связывающие икры ног, неожиданно исчезают, испаряются в мнимой пустоте, звенящей скальпелями, зубьями механизмов и холодом на стенах, а на их место приходит другое, не менее крепко спутывающее, стягивающее, обездвиживающее — бессилие. В её теле вмиг выключают все кости, растворяя их в бело-вязкой жиже внутренностей, и Ева превращается в беспомощную куклу с разъезжающимися ногами и сгибающейся спиной. Она наконец находит свой голос в клокочущих небесных воронках, взбивающих её мысли и чувства, но всё, что она может сделать обмякшей челюстью, так это раскрыть её. Вот так просто раскрыть рот и не произнести ни слова.  
  
Кукла без костей, шкура, натянутая на мышцы, всё ещё слабые мышцы — это всё Ева, прихваченная подмышки и под колени двумя мощными парами мужских рук. Единственное, что для неё остаётся, так это запахи, сменяющиеся, перетасовывающиеся и подкладывающиеся друг под дружку. Вот это, например, явно трепет крылья носа смесь из душистых трав и растолчённых в ступке костей. А это, железное и горячее — запах язв на теле страдающих, запертых за сплавленными прутьями. Ева уже вовсе не стесняется той солёной влаги, что впитывается в ткань её незрячести, нет, она бы плакала громко и зло от страха, так, чтобы её услышали все собратья на небесах, если бы не разжиженный клубок связок, прилипший к неочерченному кадыку. Сейчас же список её возможных действий сокращён до самого простого и банального — поддаться. Успокоиться. Разрешить прижать колени к округлой, небольшой груди и обвязать голую спину и ноги тугой верёвкой. Позволить смять своё неумелое, новое тело, скрутить его и запихнуть в железный куб с прорезанными решётками. Замереть испуганной птицей в тесной клетке, раскрывая и закрывая рот, слепо озираясь по сторонам и вдыхая затхлый запах плесени и старости. Они все что-то говорят, бормочут и заискивают перед тем, кто сейчас зайдёт в заледенелое помещение (это слышно сквозь стены и монолитные-монотонные двери) и пригибают свои голоса так низко, что сапоги незнакомца с лёгкостью растаптывают их по холодному кафелю.  
  
Он в метре.  
  
Он в тридцати сантиметрах, и она практически чувствует щекочуще-строгий запах его одеколона. Страх-интерес, непонимание-мольба и это тягучее я-не-знаю-для-чего-дышу на ангельско-нежной мордашке в обрамлении дымных светлых завитков вызывает в чужаке жуткое чувство, заставляющее в Еве всё хрустко смяться и забиться в самый тёмный уголок. Но… может, он хочет помочь? Ева доверчиво тянется к горячему источнику тепла, опираясь на ступни и вытягивая шею.  
  
 _Ближе, немножечко ближе, я хочу знать, как много в тебе света._  
  
— Свободны, господа.  
  
Шлёп-шлёп. Первые капли крови /чей-то/ разрушенной души.  
  


∞

  
  
У Мира живот полон бесов.  
  
У Мира подкожного сала больше, чем у свиньи на скотобойне — это чувствуется хрустящими суставами пальцев.  
  
(Делает глубокий вздох и разрывает пальцами затвердевшие узлы воспоминаний, напитавших желчь. Вдох-выдох, да, по-прежнему всё помнит: зубы, пилы и желание).  
  
Желание жить рождается, дёргает за глотку тогда, когда его, слепого, мокрого ещё от кровяной слизи и оглохшего от водопада звуков в ушах, вышвыривают на свою первую арену. И пахнет там, на арене этой, так, словно по каменным плитам, подпирающим переполненные коробки трибун, размазали стухшие, скисшие собачьи потроха. О да, его ещё долго будет гнать этот запах до самых рубежей всевозможных пределов, вызывающий в человеческом нутре, которым он наряжен и облеплен, в котором заточён до скончания времён, твёрдое напряжение в желудке, выталкивающее в глотку горькую дрянь, выжигающую связки. В его же нутре, связанном из огненных ниток, переполненном углём, грязью немного и выветрившимся ошмётком… как это называют люди?.. Ах да, ошмётком души, (которым его так щедро наградили и абсолютно не объяснили, как ей пользоваться) от запахов собачьих внутренностей не трепещет ничего. Ровно как и от запахов не собачьих внутренностей.  
  
— Давай же, чтоб тебя! Завали ублюдка!  
  
…делает, как говорят — валит ублюдка, прибавляя к потерянным нулям единицы. Единиц становится на одну больше, и он вставляет их себе в кости, чтобы не рассыпаться, не распасться на атомы прямо на финальных рывках, растягивающих резину мышц до истончившейся материи. В его мясном мешке кальция, калия и серной кислоты становится на несколько процентов больше, чем того требуется изначально; становится на несколько процентов взрывоопаснее.  
  
С самого начала не понимает орущих сверху созданий, позолоченных солнцем и поцелованных небесами, двигаясь по сферам, по граням, хрустящим костям сдержанно как-то, пригибаясь к жарко пахнущей земле. Только её, твёрдую и просолившуюся чужой кровью и потом, он чувствует, только к ней он и прислушивается в своём первом бою. Только она, горящая под жёсткой шкурой покрытий неутихающими огнями-пожарами в узких шахтах, шепчет ему самые первые слова и учит видеть без глаз, слышать без ушей. Всё начинается с дрожи и пыли, с неверной дроби звуков и движений под голыми ступнями, с липких флёров духов, подгоревшей кожи и крови, цвет которой ему подарят позже вместе с глазами. И всё заканчивается тем же — вибрацией-пульсацией во всём теле и вонью в воздухе. Спарда выигрывает свой первый бой, тем самым доказывая, что он должен дышать. Спарда расплёскивает кровь такой же химеры, как и он сам, слепой и только что сшитой, по голодной земле и швыряет мясистый череп в одну из визжащих трибун. Им не нравится выходка новорождённого так же, как и не нравится чувствовать на собственной коже влажные, подёрнутые тонкой плёнкой гниения комки чужих мозгов, в то время как сам Спарда обвешан собратскими кишками, как женщины бусами. И, кажется, он снова не понимает того, чего же требуют от него мелкие создания с пронзительным писком вместо голосов. Неправильно, точнее, понимает, ведь им вовсе не нужны хлюпающие внутренности в их сжатых ладонях, нет, они хотят красочных зрелищ с фонтанами крови и морем агрессии. И чудовище с человеческими глазами даёт им возможность почувствовать себя властителями судьбы, тем самым рычагом, оплетённым ржавчиной, который способен повернуть ход игры на все сто восемьдесят градусов к поражению/выигрышу: Спарде не составляет труда делать больно под волчьи вои рвущихся связок, ведь никто не рассказал и не показал ему что есть хорошо, что есть плохо, неправильно, грубо. Всё, что на тот момент существует за плитами черепа ангела, сделанными из прочнейшего металла в Мире, представляет из себя равномерно размазанный по стенкам анализ эмоций, слов и действий.  
  
Он хочет понять, у-него-есть-мозги. Проникнуться. Прочувствовать надзирателей с плётками в фразах, ведь, благо, он может, пусть не так, как это делают его хозяева: все его… генетические ошибки, скреплённые со сбоями под титановой подкоркой, выражаются через жажду. Не важно, что за жажда, она всегда существовала/существует в связке с другими ощущениями. Эмоция — жажда, действие — жажда, хочу-тебя-сожрать — жажда. И из всего произошедшего, проанализированного Спарда может вынести только одно: убивать совсем не сложно, гораздо сложнее уяснить, зачем ему это нужно делать и почему всем так радостно от развешанных по пикам голов. До сих пор ведь не понимает, отчего они смотрят на него, отчего смеются-смеются-смеются, когда он вытягивает железные струны из мышц чужаков и, наконец, из-за чего вмиг испаряется их милость.  
  
— Не пялься на меня, приятель. Слово Матери — закон. Она не хочет, чтобы вы жили. Вы и не будете.  
  
Человек-Седрик смотрит на него долго и вдирчиво, так, будто бы хочет залезть в его (не его) кожу, обмотаться ей и узнать наконец о том, что же кроется под путаными нитками швов, под холодными скобами железа, сжимающими твёрдую и многослойную кожуру. Его желание узнать и понять также читается в напряжённых лицевых мышцах, сжавших рот в тонкую прорезь. Дышит он, человек, как-то рвано, спуская с живых губ прозрачные клубы в холодный, студёный воздух, в котором спят ещё пятеро таких же исполинов, как и тот, что стоит перед ним. Спарда. Спар-да. Имя, которым он окрестил себя сам, которое выдрал когтями на спине очередного поверженного противника, толкнув бездыханное тело к организаторам испытаний. Им не понравилось; никому не понравилось — опасно. Об этой самовольности зверя не было доложено напрямую ни генералу, ни Матери — Седрик узнал совершенно случайно тогда, когда следил за утилизацией списанного материала. Что ж, по сравнению с тем месивом тел, храпящим, дрожащим в фантомных судорогах и находящимся позади него, это чудо кажется не просто вечно голодным монстром, ведь, очевидно, он жаждет, скажем, чего-то большего. Аномально-разумный труп с непонятной аморфной штукой в самом нутре. Это даже смешно. Это пугает даже генерала.  
  
Чудище не спит, когда приказывают спать, не ест, когда приказывают есть, не смотрит в ту сторону, куда смотрят другие. Это не странно, не должно быть странным, и все создатели и смотрители обязаны, вообще-то, ликовать, ведь они наконец-то добились того, что их творения теперь способны на нечто большее; /не являются просто-холодными-трупами/. В пределах разумного, конечно. «Нечто большее» — это всё то, что не противоречит желаниям, убеждениям и прихотям Венценосной. Но нет-нет, Спарда не — этот чёртоподобный анг… ел — не является исключительно оригинальным организмом, способным затмить все звёзды на небе, ведь есть ещё парочка подобных типов с явно обострившимся желанием подышать запахом свободы; все их действия обоснованы злобой.  
  
Злобой, испытываемой к Матери, которая сщипывает ногтями с поверхности крупных глазных яблок ангелов тонкую белую пенку; которая вдавливает им между зубов опилки бритв прямо в набухшие нарывы, заталкивая при этом в их глотки сочные куски мяса — жуй или сдохни от кома в горле. И, конечно же, как можно забыть про натирание языка стеклом /новая шутка, придуманная Эфмой/? Возможно, только благодаря (Седрику нервно и смешно от этих мыслей) усилиям Матери, жестоким и… малоразумным, они медленно поднимаются на ступеньку выше над своими сородичами, и Седрик не знает, что ему делать: пожать руку работникам лаборатории или начать считать дни до того момента, как всё выйдет из-под контроля. Что ж, генерал, вы в любом случае уже упустили должный момент ведь Спарду обошла стороной этакая милость Венценосной. Госпожа удостоила вниманием вовсе не его, а идентичного по структуре и строению ангела — близнеца с перепутанными глазами. Когда стоило напрячься и обратиться в настороженность, никто этого не сделал: все молча сделали вывод, что ангел, кажется, сам вытянул себя из болота инстинктов и ощущений, никакого беспокойства. Но способно ли существо, не знающее с самого момента рождения по отношению к себе ничего, кроме требовательности и насилия, на рациональное мышление? И если да, то почему? Сложный вопрос, Седрик в этом ничего, как видно по его монолитногранитному лицу, не понимает, потому отходит от клетки, в которой сидит целый выводок тварей, созданных для того, чтобы убить визжащие минуты скуки. Не больше.  
  
Да, именно это и делает Седрик: отворачивается от существ, с которыми был и за которыми наблюдал с самого их появления, вышвыривая их тухлые, вонючие и объеденные червями мешки с костями в бесконечные чёрные шахты, огнеточащие и кричащие в самой глубине самих себя. Внутренне кричат и по сей день, человек никогда их не услышит, если не опустится в самый мрак настолько низко, что начинка в тёплой оболочке скиснет и вытечет из всех возможных дыр. Хочешь увидеть Чудеса, малыш? Что ж, тогда прыгай в яму и не думай, ведь тебя уже здесь ждут любезные бесы. Без котлов, правда, но с целым чаном выкипевшего голода, утоли его. Не хочешь сейчас? Не беда, с первым трупным окоченением ты окажешься в мясном вареве из трупов, ведь… Мир людей полностью выстроен на незаживающих ранах, хлебающих собственную грязь и желатиновую сукровицу, которые не прижечь ни единым клеймом и не исцелить даже самым действенным лекарством. Нет. Мир под Миром /затвердевшая язва под сухой шелухой/ — это то, о чём предпочитают не вспоминать и не говорить лишний раз; именно там, в разломе у пустыря, горят мертвецы, объеденные пёстрыми искрами, отлетающими от пекущих, незагасающих очагов, в которых сварилось немало живых. Немало полуживых. Мёртвых здесь нет, пусть свинки, идущие на убой, и стараются убедить себя в том, что заброшенные шахты, в которых раньше добывали уголь и энергию для создания уродцев для цирка, всего лишь ничто иное, как кладбище для всех ранее дышащих. Это, конечно же, неправда, ведь всё то, что попало во взбухший, налившийся загустевшим багрянцем разрыв на теле земли, уже никогда не будет просто трупом. Его будут разгрызать, трепать, смеяться над ним и приращивать к другим телам, изборождённым-истрёпанным острыми черепками, но никогда не оставят в покое. Никогда не позволят просто окаменеть и стать одним целым с молча кричащей матерью, заточённой в жёстких глыбах горных пород и переварившей в животе не один десяток собственных детей.  
  
Именно это прокручивает Спарда через заржавевшую мясорубку мыслей, когда оказывается там — в вечно кипящем жерле неугомонных душ и расплывшихся, раскисших и размазанных по ребристому камню существ, которые кажутся ему слишком знакомыми, которые напоминают ему его самого — после того, как кто-то неосторожный снимает с его многослойной шкуры и первый, и второй, и третий шмоток, растянув перед этим сопротивляющегося исполина на холодном бетоне. Пока оковы и цепи выворачивают наизнанку хрустящие и скрипящие от натуги тисков стержни костей, из организма Спарды выдирают и вырезают уже прижившиеся куски и ломти послаще; это может пригодиться для чего-то более полезного, как, например, левое ухо, на удивление хорошо сохранившиеся, и все пальцы на правой руке.  
  
Спарда мечется, дёргается, ошпаренный кипятком, выплёвывая красные хлопья пены сквозь стежки плотных ниток и корчась на солнце, выжаривающем-выжимающем из него всю влагу и мякоть, и всё бесполезно — бетонные плиты оказываются крепче и мощнее агонии исполина, хорошо понимающего то, что произойдёт с ним дальше. А происходит следующее: его надзиратели, искусно подпоровшие ребристым резаком все сухожилия в ногах и расчертившие насечками крупные икроножные мышцы, сбрасывают его неповоротливым и бьющимся в припадке мясом на корм сородичам, прячущимся в темноте шахт. Это ещё… гуманно с их стороны, ведь то, что произошло с другим, с ним, так знакомо горящим в грудине исполина, куда хуже — его запихивают в костеломку и рубят на части, потом же бросают собакам на обед, наблюдая за тем, как он каждым оторванным куском себя чувствует чужие зубы, а после — в яму. Как дичь. Как падаль, обглоданную сильнейшим. Спарда видит и то, как он скребётся к нему, кричит на рваном и лающем языке и молит остановить их, в то время, как его растягивают ремнями. Ждёт помощи, как и другие сородичи. Выкрикивает своё имя, кодовое слово даже тогда, когда ему разрезают челюсть. И Спарда ничего не может/не хочет сделать: лишь смотрит на то, как его собратья один за другим исчезают в темноте — не чувствует жалости, лишь давится болью. Вскоре он тоже. Они думают, что он разобьётся о скалы и умрёт (повторно), так и не долетев до земли. Они думают, что его расплавит в шипящей красно-чёрной руде, расщепит на молекулы и перемешает вместе с такими же, как и он. Они много чего думают, издевательски поигрывая его же пальцами в резиновых ладонях прямо перед ощерявшейся ангельской физиономией, но все их догадки, теории и домыслы — бред.  
  
И, чёрт возьми, да, там жизни больше, чем на поверхности, и жизнь эта адово голодна настолько, что готова вытянуть из глотки свой же язык и разжевать его до тёплой кашицы, только чтобы перестать ощущать эту мерзкую тянучку за рёбрами. Твари вытягивают, сквозь слёзы обсасывают шершавый мякиш, промасленный внутривенной чернильницей, и глотают, позже вырыгивая обратно. И твари вовсе не упускают момента, чтобы полакомиться своим очередным собратом, не успевшим очнуться пораньше или же оказавшимся слишком слабым, чтобы дать отпор. Спарда не успевает очнуться, а когда всё-таки приходит в себя, то понимает, что всё, чем он является — так это зубы, пришедшиеся чудищам не по вкусу, и висящая на одних только испоротых складках мышц левая сторона тела. Без ног. Без трёх рёбер в брюхе, но зато с сотней мелких личинок в печени, которые успел отложить тот, кто стянул с его черепа студенистые хрящи и вылакал из вскрытого желудка всю кислоту с переваренной жижей, в которую превратился тот самый стражник, скормленный Спарде Матерью. Он, размазанный липкими останками по камням и лежащий на холодных плитах расплавленным воском, чётко понимает лишь одно: растворяется.  
  
У них, слепленных из глины чужих тел, смерть имеет несколько иное значение. Чудовищам, выдаваемых за ангелов, вовсе не страшны разорванные дыры, хлещущие кровью вены и свободное падение, нет, ведь может ли повторно умереть то, что уже гниёт? И пусть Спарда слеп, нем и глух, а язык, завязанный в горле узлом и давящий на бешено дёргающийся кадык, более не распознаёт ни соли, ни горечи, но он точно видит и слышит, как загасает сам в чужой груди и как перестают трещать искры на загривке, привычные его существу. Он гаснет, и это несколько страшнее, нежели отсутствие живительных кусков. Неумелое, непослушное сознание, коим и является, по сути, Спарда, шипит разворошёнными углями в закостеневшей печке, разлетаясь в пыльном воздухе пеплом. Ещё немного и сам он, чудище со страшной мордой и стервозным желанием быть, перестанет понимать, что ещё может дёргать челюстями, ещё может двигать подгоревшими пальцами, и перетечёт в ту сущность, из которой его вырвали, выдрали, запихнув в трухлявое тело. Это было бы идеальным решением — закрыть прозрачные веки и расщепиться на горящие лоскутья, позволив себя поглотить огненной прародительнице — огромной пылающей дыре, ведущей прямо в раздразнённое чрево. Перестать чувствовать боль. Физическую по большей части, ведь, чёрт возьми, в нём осталось совсем немного мясо и ещё меньше — себя; внутреннюю, сопряжённую с жаждой вылить на зубы, на скукожившийся в глотке стручок языка, теснящийся в одной темнице с ворочающимися опарышами, шпарящую багряницу очередного собрата и напиться, наконец. Забыть. Поддаться и перестать швырять себя же в костяной темнице от одной грани к другой.  
  
Да. Идеально.  
  
Проблема только в том, что Спарда не хочет возвращаться обратно, становиться ничем вместе со всеми и расставаться со склизким, покрытым вязкой дрянь, но всё же своим телом. Не хочет, и осознание этого так же, как и жажда жить, защёлкиваются на костях раскрошенных ключиц одновременно с алмазными зубами на дряблой, жилистой и покрытой сотней тонких ниток сосудов шее, нависшей болтающимися в воздухе складками над неподвижными челюстями. Челюстями Спарды, обглоданными до клычьих корней. Челюстями-голодного-как-сотня-бесов-Спарды, пожертвовавшего позвоночными дисками только для того, чтобы рвануться вперёд и вгрызться в подъязычные мышцы того, кто уже обозначил его как вместилище для множественных версий самого себя. Тварь-брат, облюбовавшая рёбра Спарды, булькает горлом, не успевая осознать случившегося (старое подобие самого Спарды, не научившаяся размножаться по-человечески и не отличающая в мареве тел ни своих, ни чужих), и дёргается назад, хрустко выгибаясь в горбатой спине, округлённой колесом. Вырваться хочет, конечно же, хочет вырвать из крепких зубов мягкие, жирно перемежёвывающиеся слои сала, но делает только хуже, ведь Спарда не намерен отпускать. А вот отплатить тем же — ещё как. Рыхлая, покрытая зубристыми морщинами шкура натягивается в мёртвой хватке челюстей, а сам бес, один из первых, созданных, скорее, из желания посмеяться над природой, мелко стрекочет раздвоенным, раскушенным языком и нажимает несуразной лапой на плотные черепные кости противника, желая раздавить и изничтожить. Поздно. Спарда проснулся и намерен вернуть то, что у него благополучно отняли, скинув в вонючую огненную яму — свои руки и ноги.  
  
— Пус-с-т… ти…— голос у устаревшего собрата коротит и прыгает с тона на тон, полосуя ножом, и тут же растворяется в шипении и треске пылающего рядом костра.  
  
Не отпускает, тянет на себя до сухого треска в кожистых мешках и маслянисто-подгнившей влаги на почерневших резцах. Она выливается из мягкой полости и ручейками прокатывается по всем растревоженным ранам на том обрубке, что осталось от его существа. Впитывается в разбухшие зёрна изнанки, смазывает шелушащиеся, объеденные личинками участки и затапливает грубые трещины, напоминающие о себе при каждом дрожании костей. Спарда грудно рычит, когда его челюсти зажимают венку потолще и прокусывает её, одной рукой, той, которая ещё может повиноваться ему, выкручивая свисающую кожуру на костяках сородича и одновременно с этим держа его на расстоянии. Выгнившая водица с комочками иссиня-чёрных тромбов заливается в чуть приоткрытый рот, обмазывая ребристое нёбо и вымачивая в соли плотный узел в глотке, среди которого начинает недовольно возиться мелкий выводок собрата. Спарда, глотая, умерщвляет их в крови собственного (ой) отца/матери и призрачно ощущает, как мягкие ладони исцеления сводят края продырявленного желудка, покоящегося на камнях, вместе. Есть, ему дьявольски нужно поесть, пусть он и не хочет, пусть ему и мерзко от ощущения себе подобного в пищеводе, но иначе ведь не выжить, так? А Спарда отчего-то очень сильно хочет жить, поэтому, только поэтому вгрызается глубже в глотку, прижимаясь кончиком языка к ране и тупо, остервенело, фанатично втягивая в себя чужие жилы. Да, он всё ещё слеп, глух, абсолютно не ощущает запахов и вкуса, но само чувство голода, его существование оказывается куда сильнее боли и понимания скорой смерти; он-не-сдохнет-здесь-и-сейчас. Это его и подводит, ведь, к сожалению, Спарда — всё ещё зубы да истрёпанная рука с вкраплениями торса, с которыми справиться легче, нежели с новорождённым человеческим детёнышем.  
  
Собрат вытягивает из челюстей Спарды разношенные шейные мешки, оставляя в его зубах лишь несколько шматков мяса. Спарде хватает и этого, он глотает их, судорожно, надрывно, будто в последний раз, и раскрывает обмоченную солью пасть шире, чтобы на кончике языка ощутить невыносимый жар шахт и тяжесть горелого воздуха. Кончик языка ему пытаются откусить, вжавшись голыми деснами в корни зубов. Две пары клыков шкрябаются друг о дружку, стараясь разодрать и повредить оставшиеся красные наслойки. Бугристый язык жаждет пробиться сквозь дробительный частокол, в то время как чужая пара рук рыщет по влажным внутренностям в поисках отложенных личинок. Не находит, ведь Спарда, оживлённый слабым вкусом крови, пережёг чужое отродье в собственных мышцах, пустив их соки на регенерацию. Медленную, неверную, бесполезную, но всё же регенерацию, которой его никто не учил и которая сейчас помогает продержаться ещё и ещё немного. Тупое подобие ангела, между тем, в злобе ковыряется в раскрытой груди, царапая тонкую белую оболочку и вызывая гортанный крик, от которого близ горящий огонь с полыхающими трупами трещит и колеблется, чёрным дымом к земле пригибается. Спарда, щёлкая зубами и дёргаясь одной лишь оставшейся половиной тела, скручивает отставшую от костей мешковину на груди беса, срывая её и окропляя подкожной кровью и накалившиеся камни, и своё же трепыхающееся под грубой лапой нутро, пару личинок, бултыхающуюся рядом с его челюстями в кровавой жиже.  
  
Возможно, бес визжит. От гнева, от боли, от ярости. Он не слышит. Возможно, бес корчится в агонии так же, как корчился он, когда его жрали и высмакивали, словно вкусную вырезку, пока Спарда не мог пробудить тело от комы. Он не видит. Возможно, рядом есть кто-то ещё, кто-то, кто намного сильнее этой твари, остервенело рвущей последние остатки, оставшиеся от ангела, которого должны были подарить Предводителю Мира над Миром. Он не чует.  
  
— Это моё.  
  
Костяные когти, размешавшие ливер в брюхе и за рёбрами до состояния однородной тёмно-матовой кашицы, в которой сородич пытался найти собственных детей, исчезают как-то резко, будто бы неудавшуюся тварь кто-то содрал со Спарды. Действительно. Спарда скалится, насколько это ему вообще позволяет значительное отсутствие мышц на костях, и замирает с поднятой рукой, в которой остался мясистый лоскут мягкой шкуры. Над сознанием ангела-не ангела кружит тяжёлый ореол, придавливающий его к отшлифованным плитам, заставляющий его вслушиваться дырами у растресканных висков, вглядываться пустотой в красно-чёрное марево над собой и внюхиваться несуществующими ноздрями в атмосферу. Кто-то прощупывает его целую руку у плеча, скользя зубристыми ногтями по голой мышце и сухо шепчет прямо вовнутрь разгоревшегося рыжего очага, подтопленного жидкими внутренностями:  
  
— Брат?..  
  
(Спарда видит лишь звук. Вдох. Выдох. Сожги злобой ливер.)  
  
Ненавидеть — не так уж и сложно. Достаточно просто чувствовать чёртову боль каждый проклятый день и своё ничтожество, размазанное по подошве господ. На первый день ты ревёшь громко и до скрежета железа в голосе — так, как умеют только падшие, потерянные, не способные справиться с предательством — от непонимания, мерзости в том еле трепыхающемся комочке, что висит на нескольких изъеденных ниточках мяса. Сердце ведь. Дрожит, замирает, ускоряется до темпа неконтролируемой чечётки, а потом утихает. До новой вспышки, надорвавшей грудь. До новой вереницы вопросов, накинутой удавкой на горло. А потом начинается всё сначала и тебе, кстати говоря, больше не нужны крылья, чтобы взмывать вверх, нет, ты и без них прекрасно лезешь на стенку, обдираясь брюхом до кровавых следов на безмолвных шершавых камнях. На второй и третий день начинаешь есть. Много, живых и мёртвых, набивая желудок помоями только для того, чтобы не сдохнуть в горящих выхлопах. Они, конечно же, будут пытаться надавить на сраную жалость, вмиг позабыв о том, что и сами бы сожрали и собственную мать только для того, чтобы выжить. Четвёртый, пятый, десятый день… а на семнадцатый тебя не станет. Да, вот так просто — тебя, такого, какого создали они, не станет. Появится другой. Ты. Так что да, ненавидеть несложно.  
  
Так, по крайней мере, считает Мундус — тот, кто выдрал всю гряду позвоночника из той трухлявой мешанины, которая раньше звалась спиной Спарды, и сшил его заново. По кусочку. По лоскуткам кожи, визжащим от натягивающих шкуру ниток (вообще-то, визжали вовсе и не они, а сам Спарда, распятый специально на камнях так, чтобы он не смог пошевелиться, ни от дрожащих пальцев. У Мундуса они переломаны, вырезаны и вновь пришиты к ладоням, потому у него не с первого, далеко не с первого раза получается вернуть близнецу руки и ноги. Голову. Лицо). Это невыносимо. Это безумно, и исполину каждый раз хочется разгрызть себе запястья, расковырять живот и выдрать огненный комочек только для того, чтобы прекратить чувствовать ту самую боль, которая должна научить его ненавидеть.  
  
— Терпи, брат. Терпи, — в воздух, в приживающиеся студенёчки мышц на лице. — Это — их кишки. Ешь.  
  
Со Спардой всё как-то сложнее. Ему непонятны, всё ещё непонятны реакции, сплетения и развязки в жёстком пятне солнца на его радужках глаз, поэтому он не торопится чувствовать, медленно и упрямо регенерируя, приживая вокруг своего существа мясные куски. Смотрит на Мундуса, своего брата (?) с непониманием каждый раз, когда он порывается насильно затолкать в ещё тугую глотку гниль и трупьё с таким рвением, будто бы от жизни Спарды зависит и его собственная. Спарда не знает, но это так.  
  
— Живой-живой-живой, — ликующе, почти безумно /люди-называют-это-безумием/ прямо перед глазами, когда ему удаётся подняться на ноги. На трясущиеся, щербатые ноги, выдранные из таза другого сородича.  
  
Спарде нужны глаза, и брат выжимает их прямо из головы той падали, что отложила в нём весь свой выводок, а после вставляет в собранный по осколкам череп. Спарде нужно лицо, и Мундус сгрызает его с костей недавно умершего человека (так они себя называют) и растягивает по изуродованной физиономии до тех пор, пока края не сходятся и не приживаются. Спарде нужна постоянная еда, чтобы не сгнить в ту же минуту от заражения всех сосудов и вен, и близнец швыряет ему в ноги всевозможных тварей, ещё трепещущих и дрожащих, ещё дышащих и кричащих. Они сжирают их всех, тем самым показывая пример остальным, более разумным, выведенным с ними в одно время. Более разумные не лезут, позволяя двум озверевшим ангелам обмываться в потрохах и становиться сильнее, да, более разумные на то и разумные, что им вовсе не чужд инстинкт самосохранения. И чем больше проходит дней в горяще-смердящей темнице, отведённых на восстановление Спарды, тем тише становится в шахтах. Безмолвнее. В тоже время где-то на поверхности, на оболочке мира открывают спустя два года новые источники энергии, чудесные — правда, чудесные! — и способные на удивительнейшие вещи, нежели те, что находятся под землёй; забрасывают песком старые шахты, гася в них огонь. Что же это значит? Только то, что с неба опять начинают сыпаться мертвецы, громко кричащие в полёте. И вкус у них, если честно, куда более дикий, нежели тот, что содержится в токсичных телах собратьев. Небратьев, Спарда ошибается. Все те выродки, что смеялись над безвольным полуживым трупом, что точили о него зубы и вытрахивались за его счёт, попутно стягивая с шеи сухожилия и громко вопя, больше не чувствуют себя… близкими с двумя новыми монстрами, больше не чувствуют себя в безопасности. Ни один из них, и Мундус-Спарда хорошо потрудились для этого.  
  
— Для чего?.. — спрашивает, разрабатывая глотку, мёртвой хваткой цепляясь за отвесные выступы и зубья скал. Чернильные клубы дыма бьются о спины вдогонку, но ему ли не плевать. Они продираются вверх по трупам, наваленным сверху, и задыхаются в терпкой ладони бешенства, сжатой до белых костяшек, каждый раз, когда в кривой царапине над ними начинает брезжить свет. Рассвет. Закат. Солнце. Уже близко, так близко, что хочется кричать во всю глотку. Но Спарда не кричит, Спарда напрягает окрепшие мускулы и подтягивается всем телом, лоснящимся от пота. Огонь и красные блики играют на корявых рубцах, дразня этим алым цветом вновь разрастающийся голод. Сильно вяжет в брюхе, выплетая крепкие узлы и стягивая кишки бантиком, поэтому падший останавливается, оглядывается и вылизывает, пьяно вылизывает жёлтые пятна на шершавых стенах темницы, пробуя Мир над Миром на вкус. Солёно и горько, так, как он хочет, так, как ему нравится. И ещё немного крови, сочащейся из шва на корне языка. — Для-чего-мы-сделаны-для-чего-ты-спас-меня-и-ещё-много-«для-чего».  
  
— Одинаковые. Ты. Я, — невпопад, но в ответ. Звучит уверенно и заглушает шум мыслей.  
  
Да, одинаковые. Одинаковые «демоны», как называет близнецов Человек-Седрик, когда видит их снова после утилизации той неудавшейся партии «ангелов», которая так не понравилась Матери. Ему дурно и тошно от рассветного брезжания на краюшке зрачков, его гнёт через колено в желании выблевать усталость, накопившуюся на рёбрах, но всё, что он делает в свой единственный свободный от службы день — бросает себя же из одного мирового уголка в другой. Это видно, он не может найти себе места, не способен справиться с нервозом в крепкой, выправленной тренировками груди и унять клятое желание вырезать половину внутренностей, чтобы заглушить кричащую суку-боль в комочке души воплем физической. Отчаянный генерал — настолько простая добыча, что загнать его в угол не составляет труда, ведь он явно пьян (пытался затопить, расщепить спиртным тяжёлый металлический осадок, оставшийся после увиденного сегодня днём-ночью-утром, а, плевать) и не особо понимает, что два возродившихся чудовища, закрывающие своими спинами проход в тёмные проулки с горящими механическими огнями в темноте и теснящие его к самым стенам — те самые, за которых он когда-то пытался заступиться и от которых так запросто отвернулся, чтобы только случайно не попасть в немилость Матери. Не Матери, самозванки. Спарда помнит первое, Мундус — последнее. Спарда чувствует к существу нечто, что граничит с приязнью-привязанностью, Мундус же — чистую злобу, тягучую такую, вяжущую на рубцеватом языке.  
  
— Убьём его, — одержимо. Копия смотрит прямо на вжатого в стену Человека-Седрика, выталкивая сквозь приплюснутые звериные ноздри воздух в пыль. Это усмешка, он научился этому, усмехаться, намного быстрее, чем Спарда, которого лицевые мышцы по-прежнему слушаются с трудом. — Я-хочу-его-убить.  
  
— Это не твоё.  
  
Первый тревожный звоночек, ведь после этих слов следует ядерный удар в ухо, который Спарда, подставив спину, удачно пропускает, случайно доверившись близнецу. Ушная раковина наливается кровью мгновенно, разбухает, перекрывая собой слуховой проход, демон не сразу осознаёт случившегося. Пошатывается тяжёлым, свинцовым телом, Спарда утробно рявкает, хватаясь за шкирку брата, рванувшего вперёд к успевшему оправиться от оцепенения Седрику, выставившему вперёд железный шокер. Успевает отодрать Мундуса одной рукой и утянуть его за собой прежде, чем кривые разряды заденут исполина, сильно переоценившего свои возможности. Как-никак, но они — всё ещё ходячие мертвецы, которых так легко разломать на части: удар током в солнечное сплетение способен вмиг вытянуть из собранного по кусочкам чудовища его сущность — греющее сознание, поддерживающее во всей протухшей конструкции жизнь. Ты-мог-сдохнуть-я-мог-сдохнуть, нас бы утянуло в ад; заткнись-и-рот-свой-закрой. Мундус позволяет брату распоряжаться человеком. Его организмом, точнее, который приходится падшему по вкусу больше, чем истинное лицо, закалённое бронзой и рубцами.  
  
Спарда больше не мертвец.  
  
— Образец готов, генерал, — шёпотом приклеивается прямо к прямой спине-игле Седрика-Спарды, обтянутой красно-чёрным мундиром. Ткань прилегает к телу плотно, хочет срастись с напряжённой и болящей до ниточки кожей, ещё не привыкшей к требованиям нового хозяина. Это заставляет Спарду поморщиться от перетянувшей мышцы полоски на плече, но всё, что видят остальные — по-прежнему бетонные плиты, заменяющие все эмоции на лице генерала.  
  
Сушит хмыком воздух.  
  
— Уверяю вас, эта партия — лучшая в своём роде…  
  
Сладко. Липнет к шее, губам взглядами полумокрых, состоящих из воды человеческих женщин (их так просто выпить), поглядывающих на тело Человека-Седрика масляно, резонно сквозь непроницаемые защитные стёкла очков. Они глядят на него ровно так же, как и сородичи в шахтах в тот момент, когда лепились к нему зубами. Спарда не верит им, их любезности, которая развеется песком на ветру, стоит ему снять перед ними лицо; всё же заставляет себя ответить на их взоры чисто звериным любопытством. Падший втягивает в лёгкие воздух, пробует его на вкус кончиком маленького (людского) и мокрого языка, щуря серо-голубые радужки глаз, ощущает на нём мягкую, бархатистую кожу каждой из присутствующих в железной клетке, обшитой светом. По-прежнему сладко, сахарно, но к этому всему ещё примешивается и ностальгическая горечь Седрика, поднятая с низов его личного океана, в котором он затонул, утопленный Спардой. Иногда генерал, тот настоящий, которому и принадлежит живой организм, даёт о себе знать, пытаясь выцарапать на руке заветную вереницу забытых слов, перехватить инициативу, выбить, возможно, своего пленителя из решета костей, но Спарда, увы, сильнее. Седрик точно не расскажет о том, кто же теперь в его мясе, ведь ему вырвали язык и забили в угол. Это и к лучшему, полезнее. Спарда — чёрт в маске и он никогда более не даст собой править, теперь уже нет. Он может убить Человека слишком просто и быстро — остановить сердце, но не делает это чисто из мыслей, пропитанных… местью же, да? Ты-мстишь-братец-это-месть.  
  
 _Тошно в клетке?_  
  
Тошно, Спарда знает и его не обмануть ни упрямым молчанием, повторяющимся из раза в раз, ни попытками казаться безразличным. Человек-Седрик всё никак не поймёт, что все его старания обмануть демона в его нутре сродни ловле дыма пальцами — бесполезно. И Седрик вновь не отвечает, тихо вздыхая в собственные уши. Он, кажется, уже смирился за месяц с тем фактом, что ему придётся уживаться с тем, кого он приказал сбросить в бездну. Око за око, да? Что ж, он, возможно, заслужил. Спарда морщится от болезненной жалости генерала к самому себе, защемившей прищепками артерии, и с силой захлопывает дверь в его темницу, слыша в ушах далёкий восклик. Заткнись, прекрати говорить, теперь не ты — царь этого Мира и не все тебе подобные. Просто… хватит прокалывать осыревший мясистый мешок в груди своими никчёмными эмоциями, ведь они ничего — слышишь? — ничего не значат для чёрта. Спарда хмурится, мрачнеет, когда врезается слепым-невидящим ничего перед собой взглядом в складчатое, морщинистое и потрёпанное старостью, немного химичностью воздуха лицо горбатого существа, идущего всё это время рядом с ним. Оно что-то безустанно говорит, хихикает, подлезает под руку, желая угодить, и заглядывает в мёртво-пасмурные радужки, будто бы пытаясь найти в них хоть намёк на удовлетворённость. Не находит и вновь начинает смотреть под ноги, бесконечно бубня. Становится легче дышать, когда коридор очищается от ядрёно пахнущих оболочек с жидкими начинками, когда терпкость взоров выпаривается в настывающих клубах искусственно охлаждённого воздуха. Всё это сменяется токсичными бликами ламп на стенах да безжизненными голосами из трещащих динамиков.  
  
— Желаете осмотреть лично или же поместить особь в экспериментальные условия? — интересуется горбун, доставая из кармана бежевой тряпки кожаный свёрток, в котором гремят разной толщины и формы железки.  
  
Это было бы забавно — понаблюдать за новорождённой пташкой в тех же условиях, в которых побывал и сам Спарда, когда его только-только слепили и сшили, но он пришёл сюда не за этим, не за тем, чтобы просто посмотреть на очередного зверька Матери Алого и Закатного Образа, нет. Это обязанности Седрика — наблюдать и подчиняться, но никак не чудища, восставшего из мёртвых и, в принципе, не присягавшего на верность никому. Ничего не должен, ничего не значит, но это временно. Спарда режет тонкий рот в улыбке, напрягая до боли тугие лицевые мышцы, чтобы не выдать привычный оскал за обтягивающими зубы губами, и ненавязчиво сводит лопатки вместе, разминая перетянутую спину. Слишком сложно в этой шкуре, в своей как-то комфортнее и привычнее, что ли. Он бы и остался в ней, в подгнившей и поддетой прелью, если бы только не знал, как людские мешки боятся своих же созданий. Эти взгляды, мягкий рокот слов, подчинение — всё это успех вовсе не Спарды, а его удачной маскировки.  
  
Они ненавидят нас, брат. И будут ненавидеть.  
  
Мундус. Близнец в голове. Спарда понимает истинность его слов, потому не даёт мимолётному удовольствию от… полученного внимания одурить себя. Бесспорно, он живёт слишком мало в этом Мире, но уже успел понять простую истину: не верь. Ни себе, ни другим, слишком уж это рискованно — довериться, и стоит совершить такую оплошность, как тут же обнаружишь себя летящим в шахты. Люди называют их адом.  
  
— Лично, пожалуй, — слова, голос и манера речи Седрика — всё это теперь его. В глотке больше не ворочается кладка личинок, обмазывая слизью связки, а потому тон генерала такой, какой должен быть — чистый, краткий.  
  
Горбун останавливается напротив белой кирпичной стены, украшенной различными ажурными узорами с вкраплениями алых и золотых драгоценных камней, — двуединство этого грешного Мира и воли Созерцателя, которая чище и кристальнее слёз младенцев — и перебирает в круглых ладонях тонкие полоски, которыми легко можно вскрыть кому-нибудь глотку. Потом вновь поворачивается к генералу Спарде и панибратски подмигивает, принижая тон так, чтобы работники, хорошо слышащие из своих квадратных коробок, напичканных проводами и шестернями, не уловили ни звука:  
  
— Конечно же, я понимаю, что мои нравоучения… не столь полезны, генерал, — неловко блеет он, смотря на Седрика из-под надвинутых на глаза надбровных дуг, и мягонько вытягивает из скукоженных губ улыбку. Спарда отвечает ему тем же, с прозрачной злостью, присущей вовсе не ему, а кровному брату, вертя в мыслях тот факт, что горбатый гнёт спину, как бы иронично это не было, перед тем, кого он же продал Матери. Кого считал просто скотом, идущим на убой. «Это легко — подчинить их, — говорит Мундус, сжимая волосы дочери Созерцателя в кулаке и не позволяя ей подняться на ноги. Она скулит от непонимания, прижимая влажные ладони к голой, выпяченной груди, которую слегка прикрывает только паутинка золотистого шарфика — знак принадлежности к культу. Завидев в первые секунды на пороге Спарду, пришедшего слишком не вовремя, она выпускает изо рта чужой член, как-то сдавленно вскрикивая и пытаясь отползти назад. Ай-ай-ай, грязная девочка, знала бы ты, кого удовлетворяешь своими мокро-обветренными губами, поняла бы, что теперь тебе никогда не отмыться и не выпросить прощения у тех, кто выше. — Помолитесь за мою грешную душу, сестра», — но во имя мер безопасности я объясню вам как следует вести себя с образцом. Гхм.  
  
— Ну же.  
  
Горбун отыскивает первую нужную железку и чиркает ей по длинной вертикальной прорези, вслушиваясь в щелчки механизма, замурованного в камень. В ход идут и вторая, и третья, и четвёртая полоски, предназначенные явно для того, чтобы разбудить спящие шестерёнки и пружины между разломами, поддев их острым краем. Спарда следит за всеми кривыми движениями, за дрожанием рук и век старика, вспоминая ненароком времена и своей недавней юности — первые месяцы его существования. У них не было подобных дверей. Их не окружали и не прятали от внешнего мира, не боялись, что сквозняк растреплет неприжившиеся клочья кожи и даже не пытались зашивать их раны после боя. Нет, растили в яме всех разом да сверху швыряли еду. Никакого контакта. Ничего лишнего.  
  
— Понимаете ли… нашим клиентам очень важно иметь преданных слуг, — не отрываясь от своего дела, проговаривает человек и делает жест рукой одному из рабочих, находящемуся в ячейке этой пчелиной соты, обмазанной не одним десятком липких криков. Тот начинает возиться в своей кабине — Спарда отчётливо слышит резкие щелчки кнопок и цепей — после чего бездушные камни приходят в движение. — Поэтому лучше всего, если Матерь будет первым человеком, которого увидит образец.  
  
— Вот как, — Спарда наблюдает за тем, как живые стены вертят собственные внутренностями, перетасовывают их и переставляют, перестраивают по новым схемам так, чтобы дать гостям проход.  
  
Сопровождающий, чьё имя не запомнил даже Седрик, услужливо делящийся время от времени воспоминаниями своей жизни, приглашает псевдогенерала пройти первым, выставляя короткую и квадратную ладонь вперёд, а после, когда Спарда делает несколько шагов навстречу белой пелене света, в которой запуталось всё пространство, существующее по ту сторону стены, вновь косится на того самого рабочего в пчелиной соте, который помог разбудить адские механизмы в кирпиче. Белое-мёртвое-белое помещение встречает Спарду звоном молчания и простором, коего не ощущалось на протяжении всех дней, проведённых в тесном теле. Он, простор этот, запахами мороза, елей скользит по щекам, будто игольчатые лапы леса, и искусственным холодным дыханием ворошит тёмные волосы Седрика, остриженные по военной моде. Здесь хорошо. Свободно. Не считая хихикающего неловко горбуна, лепечущего что-то про комфортные условия и созданные измерения, эта белая прослойка жирного мяса Мира чиста от душных и тошных тел, к которым сам Спарда привыкает с трудом и медленно. Генерал срывчато выдыхает, и выдох этот, сшитый с приглушённым стоном усталости, получается слишком натужным и вымученным, чтобы так просто пропустить его мимо ушей. Горбун, принимая это на свой счёт, прекращает терзать железки-ключи в собственных руках, несколько стушёвывается, теперь уже говоря не с такой уверенностью. Он всегда немного недолюбливал генерала, которому досталось место под солнцем прямо у ладоней Матери, в то время как ему приходится гнуть спину перед такими холёными красавцами, как он, вот уже двадцать пять лет. Все эти повесы с серебряной ложкой во рту одинаковы: задирают нос и смотрят на него, словно на тех самых первых ангелов, слепленных из кровавой палетки тел, если… вообще смотрят. В этот раз генерал Седрик, как заметил горбун, ещё крайне вежлив и обходителен. За вежливость и обходительность старик привык принимать излишнюю молчаливость и отсутствие желания посмеяться над несчастным калекой.  
  
— В общем-то, про крылья, которые хочет видеть Матерь… — ненавязчиво начинает старик, пользуясь моментом секундной тишины. Ловит на себе вопросительный, прозрачный взгляд Седрика, совсем ему несвойственный и даже какой-то противоестественный, до того момента, как белая дымка не испаряется, а пустота вокруг не сменяется толпой.  
  
И всё на мгновение перестаёт иметь значение. Пустые картонки стен, смена пространства, пекущие кончики пальцев под фольгой железных перчаток и оживлённый гомон человеческих глоток — все они не существуют для Спарды, вновь лишившегося всего. Люди носятся туда-сюда и чуть ли не пляшут вокруг серебряной клетки, в которой спит с открытыми глазами она. Его замена.  
  
«Знаешь, для чего мы сделаны? — с остервенением интересуется Мундус, натягивая на плечи белую кожу. — Для того, чтобы им было весело, понимаешь? — смотрит на брата, прижимающегося виском к оконной раме и неподвижным взглядом разглядывающего красно-пурпурные блики в налитых каплях дождя, стекающих по решёткам. — Мы — их в е с е л ь е».  
  
Блядская правда, встающая серпом поперёк драного горла. Кажется, в нём, в горле Спарды, вновь шелестят и ковыряются жирные личинки, отщипывающие от натянутых струночек нитку за ниткой. Он не находится в словах, когда видит безделушку в мерцающей шкуре, он лишь хочет порвать её и разломать по косточкам. Для этого, только для этого пришёл сюда Спарда, в первый и последний раз послушавшись приказа Матери — чтобы сыпануть ей соли и пыли в глаза, ей и её очередному выродку. Она шептала в его уши всякую ересь про величие и власть, сама того не понимая, что подкармливает своим ртом, из которого небрежно вылетали эти слова, его бешенство. Она хотела себе «милую ангельскую девочку, пожалуйста, не трогайте её без меня, генерал Седрик» и хорошего домашнего питомца, которого можно было бы пинать на глазах у всех и смеяться-смеяться-смеяться, ведь нынешние ангелы такие красивые и чистые, а всё красивое и чистое, по мнению Матери, хочется растлить, макнуть в грязь и швырнуть солдатам в казармы, что она и сделала со своей прошлой тряпичной игрушкой, подаренной её одним из приближённых купцов. Боевым псам, необученным выдержке, в чёрно-красных мундирах и с рвущими штаны членами очень понравился такой подарок, а вот размазанному по полу ангелочку с проломанным черепом и разорванной задницей — как-то не очень. Его потом долго отскребали от окровавленных плиток, чтобы преподнести на золотом блюде хозяйке, потерявшей к нему интерес так быстро. Спарда видел его, растянутого вымазанного в белую слизь, наблюдал и осознавал: именно это является для Матери её личным кусочком веселья и счастья, от которого она никогда не откажется. Даже если перед ней потоптаться на любимых игрушках, раздавив сапогами все тёплые сгустки внутренностей под сияющей кожей — ей будет смешно и хорошо, ведь данное шоу предназначено для неё. Слишком много самомнения и ощущения власти. Слишком много того, что Спарда хочет забрать себе.  
  
 _Для этого ли тебе нужна ангельская девочка?_  
  
Для этого. Видно же и ясно, как день, что эта пташка такая лёгкая и бескостная, что её только и топтать ногами, швырять об стены и хрустеть её же коленными чашечками. В ней нет ни грамма лишнего мяса, если обтянутую плёнкой субстанцию вообще можно отнести к чему-то мясному, ни лишнего фута в росте, ни крови на руках. Белую пташку выплюнули в этот мир и даже не потрудились подготовить к причудам господ, которые по ночам будут её нещадно трахать и душить, обливая благовонными маслами, дурящими вспухшие стаи звёзд на шее, а к утру упакуют в лучшие тряпки и будут показывать на званных приёмах. На одном из таких обедов был и Спарда и его до сих пор сгибает в желании сблевать куда-нибудь в сторону.  
  
 _Меня-тошнит-от-тебя-ангелочек._  
  
Она это слышит, он знает. Спарда рубит шагами расстояние и её, зажатую в серебристых струнах арфы, мягкую оболочку, замаскированную под человеческую. Ему не приходится повторять дважды — все молча выходят, скашивая подозрительный взгляд на генерала (он жуткий сегодня, от него у всех мурашки по коже и тугой узел в животе) и оставляя обнажённую шкурку один на один с чёртом под маской. Не бойся, глупая пташка, он придумал кое-что получше, нежели публичное расчленение твоего новенького тельца — это скучно. Больше своих ласковых, сладеньких, выбеленных и идеальных сородичей, которым досталось без труда и усилий место под солнцем, в то время как он глотал собственную желчь, чтобы не сдохнуть, чтобы выбраться, Спарда терпеть не может разве что всю свиту Предводителя, замуровавшую себя в безопасном Мировом дворце. Что же ты будешь делать, когда всё пойдёт не по твоему замыслу, милая, кровавая дрянь?  
  
«Будет лучше, если вы не будете выпускать её из клетки», — ненужное наставление в ушах.  
  
Прутья железные гнутся и падают на зеркальный пол увядшими цветочными стебелька; верёвки, въедающиеся ребристыми и сухими змеями в раскрасневшиеся плечи, соскальзывают вниз под натугой лезвия.  
  
«Не следует снимать с неё маску».  
  
Ева перестаёт быть слепой и впервые видит Мир. Ева дуреет в ту же секунду, ощущая за плечами новенькие росточки.  
  
«Не стоит смотреть ей в лицо».  
  
И чёрт, заглядывая в чёрные прорехи воспаленного космоса, улыбается ей. Своими губами, не генеральскими.  
  
Еве не страшно.  
  
Ева просовывает белую голову в ошейник. 


	3. 3/5 мёртвые птицы и бабочки

хрупкость - свойство материала разрушаться при небольшой деформации

  
  


∞

  
  
…бесы скалят затонированные чёрным зубы — не верят ему в человеческой коже с человеческим запахом, не видят венценосных рогов, прорастающих сквозь череп к небу, и считают убогим. Спарда терпит, пусть это слишком дорогой и легкоисчерпаемый ресурс — его терпение, и скалится в ответ, демонстрируя хотя бы так свою принадлежность к мертвечине: плохо обдолбанные клыки скалисто рыхлят тёмную почву дёргающихся губ, когда синемордая псина (видимо, самая главная из всего этого сброда, существующего в северных пробоинах шахт) пытается защёлкнуть капкан челюстей вокруг генеральского горла. Не получается, пусть Спарда и ниже,  _у_ же, запеленован наспех в чужую шкуру, но всё равно ведь такой же дикий бес, как и они все, только с непонятным дефектом в виде человечка, прижатого к стенкам черепа. «Хочешь проблем, мясо? — синемордая псина опасно щерит отростки на палкоподобных локтях. — Мы их тебе предоставим».  
  
Радуйся, Финеас, непозволительно умный чёрт, проблем у него уже предостаточно и все они кружком сужаются вокруг вложенных в друг дружку букв «Е» «В» и «А». Спарда не знает пока что этих созвучий, соцветий-переплетений в чей-то недожатой глотке, зато прекрасно осознаёт масштаб, сущность неприятности. Рыжая, голая, синеглазая. С бусинками позвонков под ладонью и красной от ударов спиной. Жуткая, бледная, нечеловеческая. Такая, какой быть не нужно, не в этом Мире и не во всех последующих. Бегущая, дерётся обо все спичечные углы домов, оставляя слишком явный след, желая и в тоже время боясь, что её найдут. Слишком много шумихи, прячется, раскрывает рот и дышит, путаясь в сене, путаясь в секундах, прилипших к влажному пурпуру крови. Вспоминает, натягивая на себя пыльную серую тряпку, чтобы не замёрзнуть, ведь до утра ей придётся прятаться здесь, а после — она решит. Попытается, точнее, в этих мозгах слишком мало мыслей и слишком много чувств, и во всём этом виноват он (спасибо-тебе-прости-что-такая-бесполезная).  
  
Самым изящным и жестоким поступком/самой главной и неразумной ошибкой чёрта является то, что он оставил её в живых, как сказали бы люди; разрешил ей и дальше быть зверушкой на побегушках, перед этим затолкав за шкирку в чужое лицо: в лицо неуклюжей и маленькой служанки с несуразными бледно-розовыми каплями чернил на переносице и на вмиг отбеливающихся щеках, стоит ему заметить её в углу проекции. А замечает он быстро, практически моментально поймав слухом смачный вздох-восклик девчонки с острым приступом любопытства и напрочь отбитым, как он думает, не одним ударом плётки инстинктом самосохранения. Смекалистая, она выждала подходящий момент и удачно спряталась между клочковатыми выжимками из блёсточно-ослепительной дури и бетонными подкладками настоящего — это не так-то и сложно, если вообще понимать всю суть пространств, ровно размазанных жирным маслом по поверхности будничного ножа. Служанка же не то, чтобы полностью понимает, нет, ей просто несказанно везёт шмыгнуть рыжей мышкой в проём за Горбуном и генералом, а позже — растаять на грани ощущений Спарды. Ему было не до неё, он даже не подозревал о её существовании, полностью задушенный собственным триумфом над глупым ангелочком без крылышек, и, да, он её не заметил, а это значит, что совершил свою сто пятую ошибку, проклиная, виня в этом, конечно же, затупленные кончики инстинктов в седриковом теле.  
  
Неудобно, смято, сыро, ты не чувствуешь зажатых ладонью вздохов, демон? Они должны колебать тебя, дёргать в разные стороны и долбиться о черепные кости, йодом жечь кровь, ведь, благо, она у тебя есть и даже циркулирует. Не колебают, не дёргают, не долбятся, ведь он не Мундус, чтобы всё своё свободное время подминать под себя человечков и изучать их повадки, чтобы подпитываться от них кормом-злобой, слабостью и привычками, заманивать к себе и приучаться к ним. Спарда не такой /не такой ли? «Любишь подтирать братцу задницу, а, генеральчик? — любишь язвить, синяя, беспардонная рожа? Смотри, как бы она не стала красной, ведь это опасно, опасно зверить двойника такой же копии. — С чего бы нам идти за  _тобой_ ; с чего бы тебе идти за ним?»/ — ему не плевать разве что на швы на лопатках, Матерь и на её уродскую, богоподобную игрушку, которую так просто убить, замять по форме круга плоским лезвием ножа, превратив в ни-че-го. Ещё на сто пятнадцать тварей, из-за которых он сейчас тот, кто есть, не в своей форме, а в вынужденной, одолженной на время; они все были в день его казни, резали, ели, топтали, и половины из них больше нет. Спарда уверен, он знает: он без сожалений растянул все их шкуры перед окнами Мирового дворца на забаву Матери (подарок её любимца из кожуры предателей и «недостойных» на день рождения). Пусть смеётся, она просто не знает, кто следующий. Так что, да, Спарда не заметил безымянную служанку просто потому, что не привык замечать ненужных ему людей.  
  
…ты делаешь это мерзко, демон. Ты выклянчиваешь жизнь, побираешься из-за неё, будто бы это не то, что должно быть с тобой, в тебе всегда. Ты лежишь у мраморных ступней мраморной твари с разноцветием (в котором красного, почему-то, больше, чем всего остального) крыльев и скалишь червивую пасть, обмазанную если не кровью, то точно самым настоящим утробным адом, ведь в тебе его слишком — слишком! — много. Вспомнишь сейчас некстати, как она зеркалила, умеет зеркалить твои движения, неумело расходуя тонкие силёнки на то, чтобы не дать тебе затянуть кольцо пальцев на её шее окончательно? Лишь касается и жжёт до волдырей кожу на суррогатных сухожилиях, зачем-то делая вдох. На самом-то деле ей не нужно дышать, чтобы жить, она просто копирует человечков с их тупой привязанностью к воздуху, кислороду, чтобы выставить себя не собой. Но ты ведь не такой, да? Ты ведь знаешь, что дышать — значит быть слабым? Знаешь, и почему-то пьёшь литрами нужные реакции атмосферы: хочешь протянуть чуточку дольше, плюёшь уже на то, что рядом ступни, перетянутые ажурным узором вен под кожей, потому что уж лучше они, чем мёртвая, одеревеневшая шкура на солдатских ботинках.  
  
Раз — и спрятанная ото всех комнатка со сладкоголосой пташкой внутри превращается в ободранную и перекрещенную железными пластами коробчонку с пористым бетоном вместо обивки. Слепо, глухо, безмолвно, здесь звук сжирает сам себя и кончается на нотах тишины где-то в темечке, поэтому никто не слышит и не видит того, что же творится в изоляции, а именно Спарду и его лица, показанного в назидание растянувшейся на полу Еве — всё её недолговечное тело сыпется звёздной пыльцой от жарящих пучков света ламп и тает-млеет от горько-сладких запахов дурмана: именно так продают ангелочков их новым сожителям в подарочной упаковке из беспомощности и неспособности. Она разморено подтягивает ноги, сгибая их в коленях, сводя вместе плохо слушающиеся бедренные кости, так апатично и лениво смотря на третье лицо, находящееся в консервно-бетонной банке, стенки которой продраны пулями солнечного света. Еве плохо от солнца, она его нежеланный ребёнок, которого хочется вмиг засунуть обратно в складки и эластичные трубки, сделать всё возможное, чтобы не допустить рождения, поэтому Еве плевать на громко визжащую служку, засунувшую свой нос туда, куда не следовало совать. Она, растянутая по графе ощущений во все стороны и разложенная по слогам собственными конвульсиями, криком одуревших голосов в тонких жердях костей, не двигается, не дёргается, лишь моргает и дышит-дышит-дышит. Дышать ей нравится — это получается само и синхронно с долбёжкой о лопатки, и, что самое главное, для этого не нужно прилагать абсолютно никаких усилий, сил, которых нет даже в зачатках. Ева сделана, как и думает Спарда, не для боя, не для защиты и опеки, а для насмешки над природой и Миром. Смотри, мы сильнее тебя, мы лучше, мы правим, понимаешь? Когда-нибудь природа спустит на своих лучших-худших созданий собак, и это «когда-нибудь» уже слишком близко, заключённое в таких вот уродах, как Спарда.  
  
— И кто ты.  
  
У него вопроса в голосе столько же, сколько сейчас разумности в Еве — ноль. Он не обращает на корчащуюся в сладко-выдирающей боли пташку ровным счётом никакого внимания, пряча ожоги собственного лица под гладкими скулами Седрика, и медленно, словно палач, поворачивается к верещащей девчонке, скребущей ногтями дыры и стены. Та, однако, едва ли его слышит, видя на изнанке век его мерзкий профиль, изрубленный серыми шрамами — это не то, что она хотела увидеть в этой комнате, не чудище в теле генерала, освобождающее продажный продукт от цепей. И Спарда не находит ничего лучше, чем использовать её в своих целях, впрочем, как и обычно. У людей это, кажется, нормально — пользоваться друг другом, поэтому совесть его не жрёт, нет, вместо этого она жрёт Седрика, орущего бешено в уши, в самую спираль сознания исполина, ведь он прекрасно понимает, знает, что же сделает падший с несчастным ребёнком шестнадцати лет, не причинившим этому миру никакого вреда. Она просто слишком любопытная и никогда не видела ангелов, она просто кончится прямо в этой комнате через пару секунд, и никто никогда не узнает, что же произошло с их милой девочкой с мелкими рыжими кудряшками у висков. Спарда не слушает, ибо для него всё закономерно и однолико, хватает её грубой, шершавой ладонью за шею, прижимая пальцами чувствительные точки у самого шиворота, включающие холодные мурашки по всему телу и заставляющие инстинктивно вжиматься, а кости — сдвигаться по конструкции вниз.  
  
— Е-еска!.. — захлёбываясь страхом, кричит служанка. — Меня зовут Еска!  
  
— Превосходно, Еска, — сухо. Суше только чёрствость, коркой хрустящая в полулунном клапане Матери. В Спарде нет ни капли садизма и жажды к унижению (он-не-Мундус-ему-плевать-его-не-кормили-стеклом /"Так докажи это, мяско"/), он лишь считает, что её появление в этой комнате неслучайно. В случайности чёрт не верит, пусть и сам является конечным продуктом таких вот рандомных совпадений; является той самой случайностью с полостью вместо смысла. — Ты пригодишься.  
  
 _Ты не сделаешь этого, сукин сын._  
  
Трещит по граням челюстного механизма, бесится из-за ненужных повышенных тонов в голове, но делает.  
  
 _Да как ты!.._  
  
Заткнитесь, генерал, вы покрываете морщинами уверенность Спарды в собственных действиях своим непозволительно-громким для пленника голосом, а так быть совсем не должно, Спарда не хочет делить с вами (ваши) чувства. Седрик пытается разрушить разбитыми костяшками, на которых уже не осталось даже твёрдых костяных щитков, твёрдую и стеклянную, пуленепробиваемую стену, отделяющую его от демона, сидящего в нём, но всё, что ему удаётся сделать, так это размазать маслянистую кровь по дуге. Смотрите, не убейтесь, генерал, у вашего старого друга ещё много сюрпризов для вас. Генерал, однако, этому совсем не рад, нет, он взбешён видом рыжей Ески у собственных ног, взбешён и тем, что своим телом управляет вовсе не он, а чудовище, вылезшее из тьмы. Девчонка пугливо таращится то на Спарду, с неотвратимостью рока подведшего её к обрыву, то на белую-снежную-белую Еву, влажную от сахарной испарины и растаявшую немного от лазерных ниток солнца, перевязавших изнутри клетку. Она с трудом поднимает прозрачные веки, когда девочка падает в бессилие прямо рядом с ней на колени под бдительным контролем своего палача, у которого самообладание вот-вот вылетит шурупами из ребристых выемок (спасибо неугомонному Седрику, он всё ещё не может заснуть, толкаясь лопатками в его лопатки и стараясь выбить со своего места. У него даже получается; на мгновение у локтя Спарда чувствует выжженность, нарисованную венами метку, которая тут же пропадает. Стоило изначально сделать так, как Мундус — выесть начинку и оставить шелуху, не больше), и отлипает позвоночником от подгоревшей корки железа, чуть склоняя голову набок.  
  
Ей не кажется — в её тело больше не врезается верёвка, а кислород не перекрещивается на скоплениях прутьев, испаряясь где-то вверху, в воздушной и недосягаемой подушке. Как марионетку тянут за ниточки во время шоу, так и она вытягивает себя ввысь за одни лишь дымки силы воли, чтобы поравняться с рыдающим созданием нос к носу, чтобы порвать ту брезжащую белую ленту света между их телами и въесться нарывающими афелиями в треснутое стекло кукольных шариков, вставленных в череп. Они — цвет незабудки, соскобленный скальпелем с мелких лепестков, и Еве он нравится до дрожи и мурашек на тонком загривке. Она тает и смывается светом в решётчатый проток, но ждёт разрешения, чтобы не превратиться в мокрую лужу, не прекратиться в ту же секунду и не раствориться в останках своих оков. И Спарда даёт ей его.  
  
— Наслаждайся, — бросает, как собаке кость, как бросали эту самую кость и ему.  
  
Спарде кажется справедливым, равнозначным происходящее, Седрику же хочется порвать ему глотку, но, ах да, глотка у них одна на двоих, а значит, генерал, прежде попробуйте перехватить контроль и убиться самостоятельно, хорошо? Они оба знают, кто тут сильнее, но Седрик не привык проигрывать; он делает из собственных рёбер заточенные клинки, способные рассечь надвое с десяток таких, как Спарда. Рассечёт, если доберётся, чего демон под маской, конечно же, не позволит.  
  
 _Ты в ответе за эту девочку, чудовище. За то, кем она стала._  
  
Это неправда. Она — лишь звено в цепи обстоятельств, удачно подвернувшийся случай продлить его план мести, не более. Её не запихивали в громоздкую проекцию комнаты на съедение двум зверям, ей не ломали ноги и не выкорчевывали плечные суставы, о нет, она пришла сюда добровольно, самостоятельно определив свою судьбу. Любопытство ли её привело сюда или, скажем, выгода — уже не имеет значение, служанка Еска могла не нарушать священных обетов, закреплённых её подписью на договорах о принятии на работу, однако она это сделала и в этом только её вина. Нарушать своё слово плохо, генерал Седрик, вам ли об этом не знать, не вы ли швыряли таких мальцов в клетки с крысами, когда они не выдерживали испытаний и хотели сдаться?  
  
 _Хочешь сказать, если бы её привели сюда насильно, ты бы её не тронул?_  
  
Неудобно уворачивается от брошенного клинка обвинения, нацеленного прямо в его лоб. Ядовито, генерал, очень. Вы ещё сами не гноитесь от своего бешенства, нет? Но да, он бы её не тронул. Есть в нём что-то такое, что проявляется крайне редко и только по отношению к тем, кто похож на него самого, на Спарду. Ни к случайной служанке Еске, ни к уж тем более случайному глупому ангелочку, лежащему перед ним в изломанной форме брошенной куклы, в раскрытой позе подружек его брата, это не относится. На первую ему до прохладцы в крови всё равно, вторая его, очевидно, нервирует — бесцветные волосы на загривке встают дыбом от одного лишь взгляда на её чёрные стрелки вен под флуоресцентной кожей — того и гляди забьются по самые гланды. Тепличный цветочек, задушенный собственными же парами, ей крупно повезёт, если после случившегося она откроет глаза, чего Спарда ей делать не советует, устало выдыхая в расслоенный солнцем и сахаром, исходящим от тела пташки, воздух.  
  
…их ломать весело только тогда, когда ты сам безобразен и зол. Они кричат и поют гимны боли в честь мёртвых — это… хорошо. Должно быть хорошим, ведь ты сам тот ещё мертвец с намёками на жизнь в захлёстанных сердечных клапанах, которые прочно закрыты на замок, защёлкнуты на ржавые механизмы; ключ ты выбрасываешь в горящую воду, куда сам больше никогда не сунешься.  _Тебе_ , почему-то, не хорошо, ты блюёшь, как скотина, красно-синими противоречиями, долго спящими в желудке. Чёрт не любит смотреть на пытки? Абсурд, это человек не любит, а ему лишь остаётся изливать его  _нелюбовь_  на холодные плиты вместе с желудочным соком.  
  
Он обещает послать её ко всем чертям так искренне и жгуче, что никакого солнца не надо, чтобы растопить маргарин на её заживающих щеках. Спарда сделал то, что планировал, что должен был сделать, и ему здесь больше незачем находиться, а ещё, в общем-то, плевать, что будут делать дальше с «испорченной», «дефектной», его заменой, созданной лично для Матери. Спарда уходит так, что никто этого не видит, не помнит того, что он вообще здесь был — никогда не узнают; она, Ева, остаётся восковой, незажжённой свечой на перекрёстке всех солнечных лучей, существовавших когда-либо, и надеется лишь мягко исчезнуть, прикрытая тёплым кожаным покрывалом. Золотые, прозрачные спицы больше не втыкаются в чёрные лунки чёрных дыр, не натягивают силиконовые наконечники вен на тугой металл, не прикладываются раскалённым прутом к напряжённой шее. Просто проходятся шёлком по вымокшей в поту упаковке и припекают на утончившихся острых косточках плеч и выпирающих бёдер. На ней почему-то нет одежды, она обнажённая уже долгое время и ей впервые это не нравится. Не то, чтобы раньше это доставляло удовольствие, нет, было банально всё равно, но сейчас всё скукоживается от собственной наготы, когда перекрестие солнечных лучей превращается в перекрестие взглядов, чиркающих бритвами по ребристым бокам и округлой попке. Беспомощная.  
  
— Еска! — обвиняющий выкрик расчленяет её необработанное болью тело по всем вариациям страха, и Ева… просыпается от дурного сна, тянущегося тугой струёй дёгтя в реальность.  
  
Они смотрят на маленький кожаный комочек, лежащих на полу, съёжившийся до размера котёнка, в окружении почерневших и разодранных кусков ткани, ранее собранных и сшитых в простое белое платье, и кричат на неё так зло и люто, что вестибулярные нервы в ушах Евы отрываются от улитки — она полностью теряется в пространстве и людях, так и не успев правильно расставить акценты, чтобы нащупать комочки себя в новом теле. Да. Оно действительно новое, удобное, как те же прозрачные чехлы из пищевой плёнки, в которой так хорошо смотрелся каждый её палец. А ещё её новый дом до пыльного страха в коралловых бронхах безмолвен, в нём нет ни намёка на другие, похожие на её же, голоса, так стремительно врезающиеся резьбой в её апогеи и перегеи; здесь-всё-мёртвое-и-держится-только-на-сознании-Евы. Она сожгла заживо суррогатным огнём того маленького светлячка с глазами-незабудками, и теперь крошки её разбитого стекла, оставленные от горящих-перегоревших лампочек, трутся в ресницах Евы, стоит только сжать веки. Это происходит с ней из-за него, из-за милосердного чёрта (такой абсурд), не давшего ей утонуть в озере бетона и запахов. Ева, конечно же, понятия не имеет, что «милосердие» его заканчивается ровно на том моменте, где начинается она сама, а дальше начинается лишь расчёт, желание сделать тошно Венценосной и потрепать её медные нервы. Поэтому, только поэтому Ева не сопротивляется, вовсе нет, рассчитывая на то, что всё идёт по задуманному плану, когда её подхватывают под руки и, не давая подняться, тащат коленями по каменным порам пола. Наждачка мелкими камушками отшлифовывает их до блестящих, глиняных чашечек, разрисованных в кровавые узоры и облепленные отслоенными краюшками матово-бледной кожи. Ева всхлипывает от холода, ведь никто до сих пор не удосужился прикрыть её новорождённые плечи, новорождённое тело. Оно так неприятно дрожит и кричит солью-болью, когда бетонный язык стёсывает всё то, что находится ниже коленей до влажных зеркальных косточек, ломающихся пополам с лёгкостью высушенного кленового листочка, забытого в строчках какой-нибудь книги. Хрупкая. Ева слишком хрупкая, ей страшно от этого и от того, что она может растерять все куски ещё до того, как её доведут до пункта назначения — её эшафота с чертями по бокам.  
  
— Тупая баба, что же ты наделала!  
  
Они думают, что Ева — это Еска, покоящаяся илистым торфом на самых донышках её разгоревшихся лёгких, а ещё они считают, что это она виновата в исчезновении «образца». Всё верно, Ева — лишь образец и она сама смирилась с этой мыслью ещё тогда, когда её стянули узлами, звеньями и верёвками, которые оставили на её призрачно-дымной оболочке жёсткие красные строчки, будто бы кто-то заштопал её кривыми иголками.  
  
 _Меня зовут Ева._  
  
Она старается донести до них эту мысль, но каждый раз получает обжигающий поцелуй пощёчины, растекающийся бензином под красной сетью сосудов; поднеси-ка спичку к рыжине ресниц, и кровь в её струнках-венках обратится в чистый огонь, и сама она, возможно, в ту же секунду воспламенится. Сгорит. Раскричится-растрескается пламенем так громко, что, наконец, запомнит звучание своего нового голоса, неправильно несовпадающего с внутренним, а заодно заставит запомнить и их, рассёкших её рот белой тряпкой, завязанной узлом где-то под затылком. Выцветшие, не раз прохлорированные и растрёпанные концы ткани настолько сильно не вписываются в беспорядочное, волнующееся кровавое море на голове Евы, в котором отражается не один закатный выпал, что кажется, будто бы череп глупого ангелочка разрубили надвое по горизонту. И в этом горизонте сереет-синеет, скалится целый частокол из хаотичных плёнок ведений, которые змеиными хвостами извиваются в рыжих кудрях. Спрятаться пытаются, ну и пусть, всё ведь бесполезно, Ева давно поймала ту самую нужную гадюку, на шкуре которой отпечатан образ её чёрта. Она-хочет-его-найти. Ты-в-ответе-за-меня-слышишь?  
  
А пока… а пока её подвешивают за тугой узел на сплющенных кистях рук и цепляют его за крюк, находящийся над целой клеткой поджарых, обтянутых серой ненавистью и искрящимся в уголках смятых губ азартом, срывающимся пеной-слюной на холодную, продрогшую землю, зверей. Всё верно [2], она — первая подозреваемая, не успевшая совершить преступления, и в тоже время она — потерянный ангел, которого все так ищут. Они задают навязчивые вопросы и толкают шипучими от пота ладонями в бёдра, раскачивая её над взмыленными созданиями, тем самым специально увеличивая напряжение, скользящее зубами от перетёртых верёвкой запястий до раскалившегося железного крюка вверх-вниз по толстому канату. Ева вскрикивает и в сто сорок пятый раз пропускает своё  _слово_ , которое могло бы полностью повернуть ход событий на сто восемьдесят градусов к свободе; ей не нравится боль, она хочет её избежать, поэтому отвечает что-то неразборчивое, слышимое лишь на кончиках ушей. Естественно, этого чертовски мало, чтоб оправдать (не)доброе имя никчёмной и необразованной служанки, из-за которой/в которую сбежал элитный продукт, созданный специально для Матери. Горбунов, кричащих клыков, прожжённых дырок в глазах так много вокруг неё, что кажется, будто они набиваются в рот и распоротый лихорадкой живот Евы, желая поселиться в ней навсегда, въесться и выпить до дна ту чёрную и склизкую золу, оставшуюся от Ески. Ева не позволит, ведь ей слишком совестно перед ребёнком, которого больше нет, поэтому она бережно хранит память о ней в гортанных перекатах её хлипкого голоса, срывающегося на человеческий и влажный вопль. Первый удар волдырчатых прутьев выбивает из гряды позвоночника три мелких диска, и они теряются, скатываются вниз куда-то к копчику, царапая острыми черепками перламутровую-вздутую кожу. Видимо, это из-за них длинная нитка, прошившаяся от левого бедра Евы до её правого плеча, снашивается и лопается, заливая спину первой кровью. Второй и третий удар расшатывает хребет и выталкивает его болью из ребристых, мясных лунок; кажется, у шеи виднеется мелкий колышек белой косточки, за которую стоит только схватиться, а дальше, как по накатанной, потянуть, словно за «собачку» молнии: Ева расстегнётся и вывалится мёртвыми птицами прямо в прорези клетки. Станет кормом для собак.  
  
— Глупая девочка, — слышит шёпот Горбуна, стоящего в тени своих господ. — Зачем же ты это сделала?  
  
 _Он_  разрешил, поэтому она и сделала. Всё так просто, до банальности, до круглых и тонких кругов на сетчатке глаза просто. И если Ева громко кричала тогда, когда её выжимали из солнца, то сейчас в сжимающихся и эластичных горловых трубках каждая протискивающаяся буква — это сверхвзрыв, сжатый до размеров булавочной головки. Что ж,  _он_  сдержал своё слово: послал её ко всем чертям, как и обещал, она же ищет только его, готовая поплестись за ним в горячее китовое брюхо, только чтобы перестать слышать ужасное пиликанье установок в ушах. Что и говорить, её ржавчина никак не вписывается — отторгается даже — в печной жар, румяные булки и синтетический свет, несмело трогающий предводительских псов, вздёргивающий их на петлях душных запахов. Отчуждение бесцветностью перебивает щёлочь, пенкой скользящую по стенам пекарни и её хозяевам. Среди них — щуплое подобие недоангела, слепленного наспех из серых платьишек прямого покроя и сжатое по рукам и ногам в углу.  
  
Рыжая, (не)голая, синеглазая. Ты не помнишь её, чёртов чёрт? Помнит, блядский человечек сверлит ему его же давним поступком череп — вскрывать мозг у него получается лучше, чем у умелых хирургов. Точно она, щенячье смотрит, желая, чтобы узнал, /ну же, пожалуйста, мне очень больно быть свободной/. Не волнуйся, глупый ангелочек, ещё как узнал, но ты ему, если честно, совсем не нужна, ведь отпускал он тебя вовсе не для того, чтобы потом на золотом блюдечке принести обратно верещащей Матери. Пусть поплачет над спущенными самоцветами (хоть какое-то подобие мести; до настоящей ещё долго ждать). Тебя ведь слишком много, рыжая, в Мире, тебя так просто заменить другой такой же девчонкой с отросшими нитками плохо выпрямленных волос.  
  
— Нам нужно работать, молодые люди, — рассудительное со стороны размякшей хозяйки с пухлыми руками. — Если эта девочка — не та, освободите пекарню.  
  
— Не та, — хмуро эхом заключает, цыкая глухо языком, вжатым в зубы.  
  
В спину врезается благодарность; туда же врезается и хмык Финеаса. Он явно одобряет расслоение взглядов двух голов одного сиамского уродца.  
  
 _Ты ведь не драная псина на побегушках, Спарда?_  
  
Нет.  
  
Он — чёрт. И этого достаточно, чтобы всё понеслось в бездну. К таким же чертям, как и он сам.  
  


∞

  
  
Ангелочки тупые, им лишь бы красиво сиять в клетках и растекаться под каким-нибудь очередным хозяином, желающим попробовать экзотики. Ангелочки смотрят (чёртов каламбур, ведь у них даже нет глаз — всё закрыто маской) на дьявола в посудной лавке с такой неприязнью, что он бы, будь в своей, настоящей шкуре, незамедлительно посворачивал им шеи, как глупым цыплятам, котятам, щенятам (кого там ещё люди топят?). Но сейчас он не в ней, не хочет привлекать лишнего внимания, ведь пока ещё рано, о нём не должны слышать и знать. Подходит к витиеватому, слюдистому переплетению прутьев, склоняя голову и размыкая челюсти. На кончике языка прокручивает, разминает звуки нечеловеческого голоса пташки, перекрученной перед ним пластмассками и железками. Она замолкает ровно в тот момент, когда он натирает стёртые до шершавого слоя губы улыбкой.  
  
— Девочка моя, почему же ты так паскудно поёшь?  
  
Она запоминает голос.  
  
Когда он входит в слизистые бронхи подземелья, ряды чертей прекращают орать, визжать и собачиться друг с другом за ноги-кости дочери Созерцателя, пропавшей вот уже слишком-давно-дней-назад и, конечно же, не без посторонней помощи. Она неплохо сосала и вкусно пахла, так, как умеют пахнуть только чистые тела с отодранной до розового блеска кожей и нагревающейся в щеках кровью, разбавленной водой-молоком. Молоко это, конечно же, давно скисло, свернулось, а заодно свернуло и вязкую водицу, но под тонной слоёв одежды этого совсем не чувствовалось, а когда почувствовалось, то стало тошно, склизко, как в прошлом, и незамедлительно захотелось выскрести её вкус из скрутившихся в проводниковый узел кишок. Не рассчитал, выскреб её всю из конструкции костей, а остальное бросил на подкормку другим — эта привычка у него от господ, швырявших ему когда-то сырые головешки в награду. Теперь же они, те самые «другие», заходясь до пены в глотке, размазываются в корявых поклонах по полу перед ступнями, пытаются подлезть и лизнуть ребристую подошву его обуви и шипят, когда он отпинывает этой же самой подошвой их звонко стучащие о порчатую поверхность черепушки. Ободранные, обтёртые камнями и чужими зубами, они ровно такие же, как и сам Мундус несколько лет назад, только без привкуса хрустящего стекла на конце языка и перемолотых в блендере пальцев, которые он с таким упорством и трудом восстанавливал в той смердящей яме под названием «ад». Пожалуй, это одно из самых значительных различий между ним и сворой бессознательного мяса, которое повинуется только ультразвуковому зову в комочках ушей, сверлом входящим в перемешанное мозговое желе. Им нет дела до того, что происходит, кого жрать и кто главный, они просто идут за тем, кто сильнее, а сильнейший здесь, несомненно, Мундус. Ему не нужно, чтобы они задавали вопросы и пытались быть разумными (нет, всех тех, у кого извилин в голове было больше положенного/больше, чем у него, он сварил в кипятке и принёс к столу  _его-блядски-любимой-Матери_  в качестве… примирительного подарка? Нет, пусть жрёт то, что сама породила), а им, ведомым местью и желание вылезти на поверхность и потрепать ангельские крылышки, большего и не надо.  
  
Мундус признан не зря: чтобы расположить волчье логово с целым стадом кричащих, визжащих, хлюпающих и хрюкающих бесов под собором Созерцателя, да ещё и при этом остаться незамеченным, остаться безукоризненно чистым и сияющим, нужно иметь целое озеро открытой, явной насмешки и тридцать литров удачи в крови. У него всё это, как раз-таки, имеется в наличии и, что более важно, в неисчерпаемых количествах — его ядовым, подземным ручья ничто не перекроет дорогу, он прижжёт кислотой каждый коришок этого мира, отравив парами воздух. Мундус — это истёртый стеклом язык, который гниёт и кровоточит каждый раз, когда приходится выжимать из нёбных миндалин сраное дружелюбие, свойственное людям, но, увы и ах, никто не замечает надувшихся на нём, на дружелюбие, волдырей и язв; принимают за чистую монету, видя лишь белые зубы, растянутые в бледной улыбке-ухмылке. Этот рот отчего-то не умеет улыбаться по-другому — приходится постоянно его раздирать до остроконечных углов, чёрной рвани и склизких мякишей, ведь только тогда выражение лица, в котором живёт существо Мундуса, более-менее начинает соответствовать его внутренностям. Тем не менее, другим его язык нравится, несмотря на то, что привкус мелкого мяса отдаёт время от времени тухлятиной — горячий и жёсткий, он привлекает, пока умещается во влажных стенках чужих щёк; пока не разрастается до таких размеров, что свисает рыхлым ломтём в непроизвольно расширившихся глотковидных трубах, мгновенно покрывшихся рыжиной.  
  
У них у всех кислые начинки — он убедился в этом впервые тогда, когда ростом был ещё выше десяти футов, а вес его костей легко мог размазать по растёкшемуся ядру весь долбаный Мировой дворец. Размажет. Не сейчас, не сегодня, не завтра — когда-нибудь, только это и важно, а также то, что его теперь невозможно поймать. Кто же подумает плохо о несчастном ученике сказителя, лишившегося своего наставника в таких ужасных и загадочных обстоятельствах?  _Что, правда в загадочных?_  — в таком случае он счастлив, насколько вообще звери умеют чувствовать счастье, ведь Мундус так старался разложить виточки мозгов старика по спиралям и треугольникам, нарисованным на плитке в главном помещении. Все решили, что смерть седого пса — это знак, и он был настолько безгреховным и чистым, что Созерцатель забрал его к себе, окропив перед этим своё тело (то бишь затхлый соборчик с затхлыми и ничего не слышащими ушами) его кровью. Ну-ну. Не будь они такими тупыми и слепыми, дали бы они ищейкам пронюхать всё вдоль и поперёк, крест на крест и по кругу, то поняли бы, что никакого великого замысла в обыкновенном размазывании мозгов по рисункам нет. Мундусу чертовски повезло, что культ и бешеные псы Матери готовы заживо друг друга сожрать, если только кто-то из них пересечёт границы дозволенного, иначе бы в комнате у послушника Лекки — да-да, у того самого парнишки, который лишился своего замечательного учителя, дравшего его в тёмных углах в любой подходящий момент — нашли целый букет из мягких вырезок и окровавленных шмоток.  
  
Лекка не хотел становиться убийцей даже в зачатках своего маленького, трусливого сознаньишка, нет, его доводила до бабьих слёз сама мысль о мятеже и сопротивлении — он ведь знает, чем такое заканчивается: разрубцованной на ровные треугольники спиной и оторванными по локти руками. И это в лучшем случае, а ему, воспитаннику культа, которому даже есть разрешалось через раз, как и, в прочем-то, спать, ещё бы пришлось расплачиваться своей шкурой по полной перед своим оскорблённым-осквернённым учителем, привыкшим брать всё и без остатка. Ему можно, было можно, точнее, ведь он, как-никак, одно из важных лиц, которое в будущем должно было занять место по левую руку рядом с Матерью, но не судьба, а всем  _поцелованным-Соцерзателем-в-щёки_  полагается чуточку больше, чем простым грешникам. Плевать, что сам он снимал за вечер аж несколько девочек из соседнего борделя и возвращал только двадцать процентов от них; плевать, что однажды он так обожрался, что обблевал святые туфли Венценосной прямо на её приёме. Лекка видел, как в её маленьких зрачках мельтешило желание вырезать ему сердце в ту же минуту — вырезала бы, если бы рядом не находился генерал.  
  
— Вздумал заставить ждать, крысёныш? — его прохлёбанный пойлом бас впитывается во влажные стены влажной комнаты, во влажную от пота спину послушника, зажатого между тумбой и кроватью. «Крысёныш» — его любимое сексуальное прозвище, данное своему питомцу лет так в двенадцать; Лекка к нему привык, как к новой коже. «Крыска», «Крысочка», «Крысёнок» и прочее-прочее, имеющее длинный лысый хвост. Непонятно только, как это относится к нему, никаких хвостов-то у него не замечается, разве что кровавых, плетущихся за ним каждый раз, когда он пытается отмыться от случившихся казусов.  
  
Наставник, лучшее в своём роде проявление человекоподобия и человечности, вваливается грузным, томным-толстым балластом, рвущим пузом застоявшийся воздух коморки, он с разбегу влетает в целое озеро стоячей воды, разрезая гладь жёсткими морщинами, и без труда находит нужное белое пятно, привалившееся к деревяшкам и холоду. Первое, на что напарывается, так это быстро исчезающие треугольники на местечке ниже ключиц, а они острые, действительно острые настолько, что ему кажется, будто в него засадили целый нож по самую ручку. Плевать, ему не до тупых проблем своей надувной игрушки с давно отключенным голосом, этот сопляк ему до гроба должен, а значит до гроба и будет прижат мордой ко всему, чему только можно, ведь у наставников, вообще-то, очень тяжёлая доля. Трахать-худеньких-шлюх и точно такого же пацана с вечно разукрашенной в золу, в кровь, в грязь (во что ещё?) физиономией, а после их занимательных встреч, обучающих гнуть спину правильно и прятать глазные яблоки в пол — в его генетический материал. «Твой наставник — твой отец, брат и лучший друг, ясно?» — ясно, но лучшие друзья обычно (насколько знает «белое пятно») не снимают штаны при каждой встрече и не толкаются пахом в рот — не по-дружески это, наставник. Не по-отцовски. Не по-братски. Лекка сбегал, глотал крысиный яд, как всё те же крысы, пренебрегая всем тем святым, что вдалбливали в него с малых лет, но всё возвращалось к одной точке и смыкалось кольцом цикла у вздувавшейся от напряга глотки. Сегодня этот цикл разрежется где-то ровно на половине, как и его глотка, хлюпающая горчиной. У него, у пятна, на лбу красная испарина, равномерные бусинки собственных капилляров, чёрные, быстро зашивающиеся дыры у висков и целая обойма, забитая в трахею. Он не дышит, ему не нужно; он чувствует запах щекотливого спирта, свиного тела и целой пачки дерьма под название «душа», что так равномерно размазана по спрятанным за жирными подушками сала рёбрам старика. До гроба, значит. До гроба.  
  
— По сценарию, малыш, — журливо, как добрый дедушка внуку, произносит это сквозь зап _ы_ хи, сопящие в дыхалке.  
  
Он торопливо расстёгивает тугой ремень, сдерживающий напор его жирных желёз, и несётся к нему со стремительностью товарного поезда на брошенное на рельсы мясо. У него пузо впереди него самого, поэтому он едва ли видит пробитый гвоздём чёрнильный зрачок (не)Лекки, в которого так спешит ввинтиться. Не видит он и того, что этот чёрный зрачок подсыхает ровненько по самым краешкам радужки (почему-то только одной) и приобретает вымытый грязно-коричневый оттенок. Ну плевать ему, плевать до трясущихся, отпадающих от костей щёк, он ведь прекрасно знает, что подобие человека не в силах отбиться от стокилогроммового борова, а рассказывать кому-то о его мелких грешках — бесполезно. Всем так до смешного всё равно друг на друга, что обращаться с такой хернёй можно только к самому себе, и то, если тебе не мерзко. В общем-то, кто сильнее, тот и владеет. Самоцветами. Другими. Лекке, скатавшемуся мусорными человечками в трубках вен, уже всё равно, он не обратится ни к кому, выдавленный через слёзные протоки наружу. А вот Мундусу, переломившему ему коленом хребет и затоптавшему его слабость на раз-два, ох как не нравится вид круглых боков, повёрнутых к нему торчащим из-под робы стручком.  
  
— Да ну? — и это первое в его жизни, что он вообще говорит этим горлом, отшлифовывая на мясных струнках не шлифующиеся металлические зазубренки. Иголки.  
  
Комната задыхается в полумраке, она видит неправильными дырами естественные гнильные чернила на его спине, рогами разрастающиеся и ответвляющиеся от ствола распрямляющегося позвоночника; комнате это не нравится, она начинает визжать ножками разъёбанной в дерьмо кровати, которую отпихивает не менее разъёбанный наставник, не чувствующий в этом «да ну?» ни крупицы издевательского подвоха. Кап-кап, капельками кислоты с переливчатой кожи катится яд, он весь им покрывается, этот драный не раз взрослыми дядьками Лекка с вечным взглядом забитого щенка. Забитый щенок, опираясь на светло-выбеленный-пепелищенский затылок, шершаво скользит лопатками по стене, вытягивая себя же за спинной хребет; забитый щенок враз перестаёт быть забитым, когда выпрямляется, а в глотке его уже продирается волчье, воящее, звериное. Наставник замечает разве то, что сукино отродье стало на голову выше (распахнутые крылья плеч — это не то, чему он учил свою дворняжку) и вмиг стремится это поправить, устранить непонятно откуда взявшийся дефект смазанным и поспешным ударом в острые грани челюстей, напоминающие с боку перевёрнутые хребты гор. Промахивается, жирное тело, держащееся ровно только лишь на силе духа и двух бочонках, перевязанных тесёмками мешковатых штанов, не способно координировать собственные движения правильно, а потому розовенькая ручка наставника, похожая на трупную, раздутую, врезается в миллиметре от неподвижного выражения лица выродка с явно вышедшим из строя инстинктом самосохранения. Мундусу нравится запах бешенства, он вдыхает его приоткрытым ртом, чтобы попробовать на вкус.  
  
— Сосунок, блять, — сквозь зубы, уже напряжённо. Налитые пивом и запичкованные до гланд жратвой кишки перекатываются в кругленьком пузе, и это смешит беса-чёрта-дьявола-спасите-его-грешную-душу. — Смелым себя почувствовал, крысёныш?  
  
Мундус по-странному отлипает от стен, чиркая зубами по нижней губе, по-странному перекатывает на плечах кости, разминая их. До одурения  _по-странному_  делает первый шаг к стокилограммовой туше с сочным жиром.  
  
— Я голоден, наставник, — если бы не обременительное пузо, он бы сказал это прямо в щёлочки щелочных глаз. Он уверен, они бы вытекли тут же, преодолев порожек из век. — Очень голоден.  
  
А потом он пробует внутренности старика на вкус, и да, это — то ещё дерьмо с претензией на свежее мясо. В первое время наставник думает, что сучонок в край охамел, раз решил полезть в его проспиртованный рот своим (он же не из этих, в конце-то концов, просто имеет своего ученика время от времени. Для профилактики), вдираясь в одрябшие изнаночные стороны щёк, притягивая его за шею неожиданно окрепшей ладонью. Но потом, когда он прорастает в нём деревянными корнями, пломбирующими полые ветки бронхов, заменяющими собой ствол мозга, когда вылезает под глазными яблоками двумя корявыми спицами, то замечает перед закатывающимися за ось сознания зрачками две изогнутые брови, под которыми красуется прожжённая шахта (правый) и стеклянно-призрачное отражение, покрывшееся красными пятнами (левый). Так что да, смерть лучшего наставника всех времён и народов слишком загадочна, слишком овеяна тайной и предназначением, чтобы копаться в ней без разрешения высших сил. Мундусу же лучше, ему не нужны лишние глаза. Он просто несчастный послушник, так быстро освоившийся в людском кругу и обзаведшийся связями; просто запатентовал себя, как верный раб системы и, что уж скрывать, полностью доволен своим местом. Пока что. (Всегда) нужно больше.  
  
Ему удобно, у него под боком — сущее бешенство в мордах, рожах, трупах тупых  _собратьев_ , которых в заброшенном подземелье под собором никогда не найдут, если он того не позволит, а под ним — трепыхающаяся, завёрнутая в собственные нитки куколка идеального-прекрасного-ангела с намёками на подчинение. Что, не нравится чувствовать себя ощипанной, а? Не нравится, она выгибается в спине и скребётся стёсанными под корень пальцами по сгнившим половицам, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот. В наполненных густой и чёрной патокой глазницах разворачивается целая воронка сменяющих друг дружку эмоций, которые подарил ей её… дьявол, конечно же. Он выбивал, выдавливал, выскребал из неё все прежние заводские,  _правильные_  функции до тех пор, пока она, рыдая, не осталась полностью голой что внутри, что снаружи, там, где искусственно светили лампочки её настроения, а потом запихал их обратно в её влажный и тугой рот с ровными кристалликами зубов. Переработай их, перевари, а потом уже пытайся подняться с пола — ты так красиво по нему размазана, детка, тебе идёт покрывало из крови, в котором ты валяешься третьи сутки. Мундус не любит, когда она отрывает плечи от зазубренных, колючих половиц, когда перекрикивает вой его зверушек, ликующих над её болью, нет, он постоянно оглаживает её раскрошенные челюсти и лоб ударами об пол. Не смертельно, но зато величие идеальных, созданных по подобию, выбивает сразу. В такие моменты она предпочитает просто притвориться мёртвой, сдавшейся, подчинённой, когда он надавливает плоской подошвой обуви на её поясницу с перекрестием, буквами, словами его имени, но помогает ей это едва ли — он же видит, что ещё не всё, ему нравится её доводить, а потом до блевоты кормить пряниками (кнута всё равно больше). Это так работает. Он знает. По пальцам Мундуса порхают разноцветные фантики лёгких и острых бабочек, под его вычерченными темнотой скулами звереет мрак, и, в общем-то, всё о нём говорит, что он — сущий дьявол в овечьей обёртке. Ему нравится считать себя таким и нравится, когда другие этого не видят — так вкуса от мяса больше, когда слепой скот чувствует страх только на последних секундах жизни.  
  
Бабочки превращаются в плёнки ножей, чиркающие циркуляркой по мышцам. У ангелочка они знатно окаменели с последней их встречи, видно, без него она всё же пыталась отбиться от навязчивых кавалеров, хотя безрезультатно — обмякшее, разбитое о чужие огарки пенисов тело едва ли способно сопротивляться. Мерзкая, холодная, оледеневшая, такая, как и он сам. То, чего он добивался. Из лампочек в её брюхе остались только разбитые цоколи, время от времени пропарывающие горелую плоть искрами осколков; Мундус чувствует их под ладонями, когда ломает на её лопатках неуверенные костяные ростки.  
  
— Привыкаешь к новым друзьям? — между, туда, где развернулся целый очаг её страданий, наждачкой по ушам, когда она прекращает орать и когда прекращают вопить бесы, распиханные по смолянистым углам. Они не приближаются к прямоугольнику отбеленного света, в котором кривится распластанная по полу муха и её личный потрошитель; они облизываются и время от времени спускают друг на друга.  
  
Не отвечает, хотя раньше бы, возможно, ответила. Где твоя тупая гордость, ангелочек?  
  
 _Ты выдавил её вместе с глазами._  
  
Верно. Она уже была обучена той псовопородистой надменности, когда Мундус наткнулся на неё. Случайно, конечно же, у него в планах было кое-что получше, нежели расчленять на геометрические фигурки и запчасти пока что недоразвитые крылья лучшего проявления жизни на земле. Лучшего. Захотелось (хочется всё ещё) вытрясти её из того надушенного дерьма под названием «ангел» и показать ей, что кости-то у неё такие же, как и у всех, да и орёт она не лучше, размазывая истерику по роже.  
  
«Уверены, что хотите забрать её в собор, сказитель Лекка?»  
  
«Безусловно. У неё ведь нет хозяина?»  
  
«Нет. Ещё свежая. Однако служителям культа, насколько я знаю, запрещено иметь ангелов».  
  
«Ну что вы. Всё во славу Созерцателя. Она будет прекрасно гореть сегодняшним днём».  
  
По всем канонам он должен был принести её в жертву Миру, чтобы восстановить циркуляцию великолепной-божественной энергии на одну миллиардную процента в плоском стекле воздуха, выставив клетку с вопящим от жары и жидкого солнца ангелом, расплавленным золотом, выливающимся на беззащитное белое мясо, на всеобщее обозрение, под обстрел тысяч глаз, но (упс), вот незадача, он этого не сделал. Зато он вырастил на её спине корявые, неправильно слипшиеся решётки крыльев, на которых она сможет полетать разве что в следующей жизни, когда реки начнут течь назад. Она сухо вздыхает мокрыми лёгкими, когда он стягивает с узких бёдер такую никчёмную тряпку-покрывало, бумажную, абсолютно не отделяющую его тело от её плоти, в исступлении заводя очередную шарманку по типу «пожалуйста-убей-меня-не-нужно». Она щёлкает челюстью, когда Мундус неправильно-мягко проводит по ей скулам пальцами, прекрасно осознавая инстинктами, что после таких выбросов нежности (ха-ха, дьявол и нежность, какой тупизм) следует удар о действительность. Именно так он создал ей уродство: на тормозах, на пониженных скоростях вылизывая её рот, внушая, вживляя в растолчённый в ступке разум, истрёпанный теми самыми бабочками-ножами, подобие её значимости и его нужды в ней, он делает всё, чтобы крылатая свинка просила ещё и ещё. Когда-нибудь она приобретёт имя и оно будет начинаться на неотбитую «Л» и заканчиваться разбитой «Т» — тогда Мундус признает её, но это, скорее всего, будет не в этой жизни. Не факт, что надолго.  
  
«Представляешь, они текут по первому, кого увидят»  
  
«Представляешь, у них ебучие крылья…»  
  
«… и растут, как на дрожжах. Присовывай почаще»  
  
Ангелочкам нравится ласка, они от неё нежатся и становятся послушнее, мягче, как растопленный пластилин. Она заставляет их терять бдительность и, что уж греха таить, сохнуть по своим хозяевам. У них так принято — подчиняться и быть послушными псинами. А Мундусу  _не_  нравится, когда ему мешают и у него  _не_  принято прерывать досуг. Он чувствует брата спинным мозгом; чтобы понять, что Спарда смотрит на него клятых десять минут, не нужно быть экстрасенсом, ведь в воздухе сразу появляется запах загустевающей скуки и отбитых к чертям желаний. К слову, у этих чертей их тоже нет, они заползают на высокий и влажный потолок подальше от псевдогенерала, сворачиваясь в один клубок и предпочитая притвориться спящими, нежели живыми. Так же делает и растянутая по полу, под Мундусом пташка, вся втягиваясь и беспомощно сдерживая на губах скулёж. Она лишь надеется, что их не станет на одного больше, ведь тогда ей придётся привыкать по-новой, снова искать другую точку опоры, чтобы не вывернуться наружу собственными функциями и генами, а это рубит в ней костяки, которые она так долго и упорно выстраивает в себе каждый раз. Ангелочек не хочет ломаться, хочет ведь жить. Бабочки-ножи умирают на пальцах Мундуса мгновенно и падают необработанным куском железа ровно по середине спины «Л» и «Т». Поворачивается, вырезая на бровях удивление. Спарда не дёргается даже внутренне: у него всё цементно в выемках внутренностей.  
  
— Люди не используют наши источники, — с ходу, не размазываясь, не размениваясь на перебранку человеческими едкостями и церемонностями. — Всё, что под землёй… под запретом. Они перекрыли доступ энергии.  
  
Мундус вырастает шестифутовым чудовищем с человеческим лицом (волк в овечьей коже, воистину) и поднимается со своей мерзкой-ангельской-девочки с раздвинутыми ногами, вколачивая смысл слов близнеца под корку черепа. Понимающе кивает — все жесты содраны с тех, кто стал его обедом вместе с кожей — и склоняет голову набок.  
  
— Да что ты. Это тебе Мамаша сказала?  
  
Гомон на фоне, лающий вопль, взрывающий глубокое подземелье шумом, стоит исковерканному титулу Венценосной достичь бесовских ушей, и зажатый писк ангела, связанного по рукам и ногам верёвками, унижением и горечью — этот внутренний гнойник, разрастающийся паразитом под кожей, нельзя назвать иначе как местом ненависти к Матери. Здесь каждый хочет провернуть её глазницы на болтах, вколотить в её низкое, покатое тело деревяшки с гвоздями и пообсасывать кусочки её измазанных в улыбку губ. Они все её помнят. В Мундусе и Спарде этих воспоминаний на толику больше, а по концентрации — на пятнадцать процентов крепче, у них поводы и мотивы на порядки серьёзнее, чем у кого-либо. Они ведь лучшие из той партии «ангелов», списанных со счетов. Они разумные.  
  
— Я был во всех шахтах. Пусто, — пережидая подхалимскую минуту крика, продолжает Спарда, и смотрит на близнеца сквозь, не желая соединяться с ним взглядом. Одинаковые, не одинаковые, ему плевать, он чётко разграничивает себя и брата, не желая распадаться в его постоянных болючих импульсах, которые долбятся молотками в висках. На Спарду приказы действуют слабее, но всё же действуют. — Ангелочков производят исключительно на заводах. Нам-нужны-эти-заводы, иначе не выстоим. Этого, — он еле ощутимо намекает на свору чертей за спиной Мундуса, родившуюся слишком давно и живущую тоже давно, — мало.  
  
Близнец давится в одной из тех мерзких типов усмешки, после которой незамедлительно хочется смазать её с губ кулаками.  
  
Молчит с секунду, обтачивая зубы о плоскую нижнюю губу.  
  
— Они нашли  _Сердце_. Не слышал о таком? — читает острое непонимание в расширенных зрачках. Ответ отрицательный, негативный и донельзя сам за себя говорящий. — Узнай, занимательно, — оценивающе срезает взглядом эполеты с плеч Седрика-Спарды. — Уверен, ты сможешь её разговорить, — ожидает безмолвного согласия. Спарда упрямится. Всё же соглашается. — Сделай так, чтобы мошки больше не рождались; чтобы рождались мы. Проверни это в нашу пользу, Спарда.  
  
— Генерал Се-се-седрик, — вылетает что-то такое из соседнего угла, но так и не достигает контрольным выстрелом лба Спарды: братец успевает быстрее, и в то место, откуда послышался писк, врезается корявое подобие оторванного лезвия — запасное. Больше звуков не слышно, а Мундус обпивается вкусом своего величия. Воздух тут же заражается запахом перегнившей крови.  
  
Спарда следует взглядом за стекающим вниз по стенам трупом, за это время успевая сложить в человеческие слова мысли.  
  
— Люди обнаружат нас. Заподозрят, — это неразумно — так явно сверкать чёртиковыми копытами и громко говорить «смотрите, я бес и хочу ваши души!». Именно это и предлагает сделать Мундус, не желающий обременять себя продумыванием плана. За него это обычно делает Спарда. — Лучше использовать их оборудование. Не уничтожать.  
  
— Ты уж постарайся, чтобы не обнаружили, — хмыкает, опасно двигает заточенными челюстями, будто бы тем самым говоря: мне плевать, я хочу, чтобы всё было уродливо, как и мы, как и я. — Нам не нужны заводские ангелочки, брат, — /слишком уж долго приходится ломать им крылышки/ сходит голосом на нет, приближаясь до той самой красной, критической линии, после которой, если её пересечь, Спарда вгрызается в горло. — Нам нужны  _наши_. В  _наших_  шахтах. Не подведи меня.  
  
Прямым текстом намекает братцу на то, что ему вообще ровно на погасшие вулканические кратеры, на запустевшие могильные катакомбы. Если того потребует ситуация, Спарда, по соображениям близнеца, должен приволочь пятнадцать-двадцать-бесконечность канистр бензина и вернуть пыл горнилу самостоятельно и собственными силами. Во чтобы то ни стало. Такова мысль клона Спарды: они все здесь выводцы огня, выращенные в ямах, сброшенные в ямы, как падаль, а значит, все последующие тоже должны быть такими же, как и партия бракованных, всё ещё недоработанных ангелов; должны быть созданы в дерьме и кровище. Ад для них — отчий дом и бесконечная могила, в которой они никогда не заснут. Не стоит изменять… традициям.  
  
«Не подведи меня», — и это не просьба. Приказ. Мундус отлично играет роль кукловода. А ещё он чувствует, что от братца сегодня непозволительно жёстко несёт человеком.  
  
 _Всё ещё хочешь быть никем, Спарда?_  
  


∞


	4. 4/5 киты в аквариумах

эмпатия - способность воспринимать мир глазами другого

  
  


∞

  
  
 _И почему это в чёрте так мало чёрта?_  
  
Мундус кривится от величины-величия Мирового дворца, как-то саркастично преклоняясь перед каменной и белой махиной с сотней глаз-окнами по всему периметру. Ему поперёк горла встаёт сама мысль о существовании этого игрушечного домика для игрушечных людей, ошибочно названный «великим», дерёт двуконечной пикой нутро и в принципе действует на нервы. Но всё это ничего, ведь он, Мундус, может вытолкнуть её к языку, а там уж перемолоть до состояния пыли и выплюнуть, как он обычно делает со всем тем, что (кто) ему мешает.  
  
— На этом месте будет стоять другая башня. Наша, брат.  
  
 _Слишком громкие слова, не находишь, чудище?_  
  
Нет, генерал, это тебя в голове Спарды  _слишком_  много, а его самого в себе же до одури мало, едва ли хватает на то, чтобы дышать и ложно, ломано думать. Это неправильно и, вообще-то, по плану так быть не должно. Одно из видимых сходств между Мундусом и Спардой, выпирающее острогранными скулами, рёбрами и локтями наружу обоих, является то, что оба до нездоровых проблесков в зрачках не любят, когда хоть что-то идёт не по плану, выбивается чёрным струпом из общей картины происходящего. «Не любят» — мягко сказано. И пусть каждый из них вымещает злобу на несовершенность (своей) системы по-своему (Мундус швыряет бесхребетную куклу по всем граням кровати, пока из неё не повылетают все пружины, разламывает не один десяток черепов соратников, до тех пор, пока из него самого не выйдет вся лютая дрянь вместе с желанием убивать; Спарда упирается невидимыми рогами во всё, что только можно, и в первую очередь — в пузо Седрика, никак не способного заткнуться в самый ответственный момент), результат один: они похожи, и  _чёрта_  это до блевотины бесит. Его действительно выворачивает раз за разом от мысли, что с каждым днём братские корни протягиваются немного дальше, разрастаясь в латунных стенках черепа костяной кистой; клон пинает несказанными словами в голову, будто бы хочет проломить ботинками череп и стать на половинку пустым. Именно половина — такое место предназначено для слишком удачливого братца без прозрачного хруста на зубах и с забавно-порядочным положением дел в седриковом теле. У-них-всё-хорошо, и Спарда привыкает к той самой свободе, в которой нет бесовских близнецов с повышенной манией величия, взращённой привычками и развернувшимся комплексом бога. В скором времени там, в разуме чёрта, будет уже нечего выворачивать — его раньше разорвут на сотню маленьких рогатых козлят, нежели он ощутит это самое «думать своей головой».  
  
Ты-мне-должен-братец.  
  
Он знает, он понял, для чего был весь этот фарс с его чудесным и благородным спасением в шахтах: Мундусу нужно было доверенное лицо (рыло, морда, неважно), чтобы не носиться самому по человеческим землям и не привлекать к себе внимание. Умно. Даже слишком. Мысли-импланты, хорошо приживающиеся в затягивающихся коридорах сознания после очередных расколошмачивающих в щебни приказов, навязчиво давят на нервную систему, раздражают её, лижут и зажимают в кольцо. Спарда и сам в кольце, половина которого — это свита Матери, видящая в нём Седрика, а вторая — его собратья, жаждущие наконец выйти на свет и перестать зажиматься по углам до часа Х. Мятеж неизбежен, да и ему самому не хочется больше быть в этой вечно противоречащей ему шкуре, в которой, опять-таки, слишком много человека. Между ними, делящими одно потасканное тело на двоих, уже меньше метра, а стекло, в которое долбится С… Седрик, истончается до толщины нитки — сквозь тонкий лист проступают первые жгучие капли крови и они больше не похожи на размазанные дуги и круги, нарисованные безостановочными ударами костяшек, скользящих по влаге, нет, это осознанная долбёжка по его мозгам и ох-ты-ж-блять-совести. Совесть. У трупа, сшитого, сштопанного, размотанного, расстёгнутого и вновь сшитого наспех есть совесть и, что самое главное, она нестерпимо орёт в уши сотнями сожранных тварей, давно переварившихся в желудке. Год. Два. Три? Сколько ты уже топчешь бумажные улицы Мира, чудище? Долго, он и сам уже не запоминает, спит меньше трёх часов в неделю и это до ублюдочного удовлетворения на него плохо влияет. Не может спать — закрывает глаза и проваливается в личный мякиш темноты под названием ад. Среди марева, зарева ударных букв и вместительных звуков имени Спарды лопочет и ещё один, принадлежащий безликой служанке, разодранному ангелу, одному из тех, какие обычно порхают на кривых крыльях под потолком Мундуса — и всё это туго скомкано в височных костях зверёныша.  
  
Отхаркивает тугие рога, врастающие вовнутрь него, туда, где цветёт воспалёнными цветами проклятая миазма и расходится трещинами защитное стекло. Ещё удар, и с ладоней Седрика слетят заострённые клинки, заточенные им о грани злости. Путанных прямых, кривых и никогда-не-пересекающихся параллелей теперь до абсурда много под натянутым на тело мундиром; Спарда не показывает никому расшибленные и незаживающие в щепки пальцы, он так бесится с того, как все улыбаются Седрику настолько, что уже по обычаю каждый вечер устраивает ему экскурсию по вариациям боли, в которой главную роль играет он сам. Говорят, нет ничего хуже зубной сверли, и Спарда точит клыки о шершавые стены, стёсывая розовый желатин с дёсен; Седрик взамен швыряет ему в окровавленную морду с пятнадцать тысяч ножей «несчастной любви», от которых чёрту хочется повыкручивать все сраные гайки из сраных костей.  
  
…он делает это, наверное, чисто из жалости, потому что слишком истерзанным мясом выглядит она перед ним с разрезанными бретельками, не сумевшими скрыть разлитые пятна синяков на плечах, а она принимает распятие самой же себя на царских подушках за жест великой любви, которую ей никто никогда не дарил. Всё верно, она… становится если не безумной, то самой одержимой мамочкой на свете без должного папочки. Ей и так хорошо, одной, со спущенными на щёки ресницами под взглядами подданных и в обруче тяжелейшей короны, свитой из размягчевших косточек-палочек. Безумная Матерь Эфма с её венценосной головой лишь редко по ночам скулит, когда её целуют немного не те губы.  
  
Говорят, гнойные раны — самая отвратительная вещь, которая вообще может существовать на свете, и Спарда специально не заживляет червивые, раскрытые прострелы. Седрику с каждым днём всё больше плевать на физику собственного тела, он ковыряет комок нервов тем, что находится у него под узелочками и клапанами, и чёрту от этого куда больнее, чем ему. Разумеется. Так и должно быть, когда ты живой. Спарда, ты живой, а?  
  
Сожрать, нужно сожрать тупого человека с тупым осознанием своего величия — так  _не_  должно быть, это-не-по-плану.  
  
И чтобы раздавить ему горло окончательно, да и себе заодно, Седрик швыряет на корм то, из-за чего его так просто было поймать в той слепой подворотне сотни дней назад.  
  
…на пиршестве Венценосной жарко, смердит жареным, подгорелым и жирным, а также сотней немытых тварей, натуго запеленованных в лёгкие, женские доспехи. Доспехи — это модно, ведь в них дни и ночи напролёт щеголяет Матерь (отнюдь не из-за красоты, а из-за собственных параноидальных мыслей, граничащих на лезвие раскалённого ножа с психозом) и все они сделаны из розового металла, похожего на фольгу и пищевую плёнку. От доспехов только одно название, смеху только и торчащих из-под драконьих чешуек голых участков раскалённой кожи — сюда приходят по большей части не для того, чтобы почтить величие Венценосной, а скорее, чтобы потешить своё эго за её счёт и развести одну (две/три/четыре) из прекрасных барышень на  _быстрое-влажное-смачное_  где-нибудь за углом или же, в крайнем случае, прямо за троном Матери, чтобы прочувствовать в самых миндалинах жгущий спирт адреналина. Подданные Эфмы вообще любители риска и острых ощущений, если думают, что, умыкнув пару новеньких, беленьких ангелочков, останутся безнаказанными, а потому в самом начале к мясным салатам добавляется ещё больше перемолотого сырого мяса с добавкой из густого сукровищно-кровяного соуса. Его едят не все (сегодня это необязательно) и то лишь для того, чтобы порадовать Матерь и выделиться в её глазах. Вот только глаза её смотрят прямо перпендикулярно на генерала, находящегося по ту сторону зала. Вынужденно, сухо, строго — это Седрик в своём истинном обличье-отличие от других и меньше всего ему хочется находиться на предводительской бойне. Он — человек дела и привык работать, но обязанность, служба принуждают солить шкуру в пропитавшейся потом консервной банке. Всё так быстро сходит с ума даже без пойла в глотке.  
  
Горячо, ломко, плотно. Голова идёт кругом, в него пытаются залить бутылку, а после — запихнуть её в глотку, так, чтобы судорожно дёргающемуся кадыку стало тесно в кожной клетке. Сипло, кто-то носится взад-вперёд и хочет, чтобы Матерь предупредили о «главном» блюде, но всем не до этого: ниточки кукловодов дёргаются в эпилептическом приступе, швыряя раздутые в разржавевшихся пластинах организмы по всем возможным плоскостям, наталкивая их на друг друга, стискивая толпой и обступая кольцом. Седрик стоик к хмелю, его не вырубить так просто, но его внимательность, врождённую настороженность, штопором вкручивающуюся в тугие рельефы мышц — запросто. Это всё подменяется машинным приторным маслом, генерал честно тонет в нём, глотает и даже соглашается  _немного_  расслабиться за обычной, ничем не обременяющей беседой. Это же нормально, ведь так? Бросить небрежный взгляд в сторону сияющего в полумраке и дрожащего в волнах пыли трона, не заметить на нём высшее звено в иерархии Мира и напрячься до стальных стерженьков в плечах. Продирается сквозь дрызг, смех, слипшиеся тела, влажные, словно после душа, душит пляшущее на косточках в грудине чувство тупой тревоги, задающее сердцу ритм бесконечной чечётки, а дыханию — фальшивого вальса со вставками деревенской кадрили. Венозные ниточки, по которым бежит чёрная кровь, спутываются клубком и, кажется, их уже можно выдрать нахер за ненужностью. Всё можно: Седрик останавливается перед самым большим столом, на котором сияет самый большой поднос. Напротив него — маленькая, невинная женщина с мясницким топором в руках (Эфма, конечно же), а за ней — пятнадцать хорошо обученных псов, у которых железная кожа своя, не поддельная… на пиршестве Матери жарко, смердит жареным, подгорелым и жирным, а также сотней немытых тварей, которые пережёвывают его Шекки, запечённую в яблоках. «Это большая честь, генерал. Ваша жена щедро согласилась пожертвовать своей плотью ради блага народа. Созерцатель принял её дар».  
  
Брюхо Спарды вскрывают железно-тупыми ножницами, вырезая ровно по контуру косых мышцы, делая из (не)его кожи херову аппликацию, которую может оценить разве что больной ублюдок с не менее херовым чувством юмором; выскребают рубалом всю отказавшую требуху, с трудом отдирая от толстых эластичных трубок вен всё то, что сидит слишком крепко. Не беда, в этом помогает оскалившаяся улыбка пилы, её зубчики пилят по костям, скрежещут по мозгам, калечат завитки всех систем, ломая установки. Спарда глохнет, слепнет и скребётся грудью по разбитым стёклам — уберите-это-уберите-ему-не-нужно-он-не-должен. Вытягивается окоченевшим трупом, оставляя за собой Мировые красные моря с тонущими акулами, в животах которых плещутся-плавают ошмётки воспоминаний самого Седрика, сидящего к нему лицом и привалившегося к стенкам черепа. Они дышат в такт друг друга и оба отплёвываются желчной кровью, растягивая резиновый мешочек сердца со всеми его клапанами, отсеками, секторами и желудками между собой — ненужный мешок рвётся ровно по обрисованному контуру зубов, там, где пролегает середина между бутылочными осколками, в которых измельчился генерал, и вязкой дрянью под названием «Мир», в которой наглухо застрял Спарда, словно между зубьями механизма — сделай шаг, смажь шестерёнки и тебя перерубит на кучу маленьких чертят.  
  
 _Что предложишь ты, чудище?_  
  
Ни-че-го. У него нет абсолютно ничего, он слеп, ведь ползёт мордой по стеклу, обтираясь щеками об острые грани, клацает зубами, зажимая за ними рвотный поток желчи, и откровенно гниёт внутренне так, как никогда не гнил внешне. Он спаян слишком крепко с органически разлагающимися эмоциями Седрика, прочно, по бугристому шву, залитому бронзой, медью, сталью, всеми сплавами на свете, чтобы рваться куда-то сторону: уголки разреза глаз, оскаленный рот, кожа на шее и плечах натягивается и грозится порваться, о да, она на прочном клею из размазанных по глазницам влаги, бешенства и сквашенных, пропаренных лёгких, в которых плещется утопленническая вода. К дьяволу лёгкие, правильно, генерал, вы выжгли их тысячами литрами бензина и теперь они сгодятся разве что для обеда какому-нибудь обедневшему фермеру. Его свиньям, точнее, которые очень сильно хотят умереть.  
  
 _Давай, чудище. Я правда устал. Ты же можешь снести к чертям всё это. Чего ты ждёшь?_  
  
Остановки сердца. Смерти мозга. Отказа всех органов, которые жизненно необходимы нормальному человеку и таким уродам, как сам Спарда. Чего-нибудь, что способно вообще остановить  _процесс_. Мундус прав — от него слишком сильно несёт человеком, слишком явно и неправильно. Это мешает работе, выполнению плану (опять всё не по плану) и их цели, поставленной в забытых, горящих шахтах с лопающимися огненными гнойниками. «Мы сильнее, — звучит. У Мундуса голос такой, какой и должен быть: его, родной, хрипящий на всех нотах и достающий до самых адовых глубин. — Нас загоняют по горло в дерьмо, потому что боятся, — а ещё он на два метра выше той падали, что голодно скребётся к его ногам; им всем так хочется тел, дыханий и света, что они видят в Мундусе дьявольского мессию с целым хребтом из рогов. Разумные смотрят опасливо, из углов, но тоже прислушиваются, медленно зарывая топор войны, инстинктов и бешенства. — Потому что они-слишком-хороши для нас. Лучше нас, — он держит в широкой лапе человеческий череп, обращаясь к нему, будто к живому. На располосованной морде выделяется крупными каплями что-то похожее на снисходительность, которая надламливает надбробные дуги Мундуса. — Но правда в том… что мы такие, какими нас создали они. Вот жалость, да?»  
  
Их гениальный план. Показать людям, что они живее всех мёртвых, живых, полуживых и полумёртвых вместе взятых. Показать это также надушенным лицемерием, слащавостью, слабостью идеальным ангелочкам, у которых всё так просто — я родился с серебряной ложечкой в заднице, любите меня. Рассказать им о том, поведать даже тайну, что их ошибки запустят цепную реакцию, ведущую к необратимым последствиям, и их самая главная ошибка — это человекоподобные монстры, очень хорошо научившиеся приспосабливаться к окружающей среде; расшатать их рамки нормального, показать им, каково это — расслаиваться на части в попытках затормозить процесс гниения в скручивающихся бантиком мышцах. Доказать им по их же теории, что сильнейшие здесь отнюдь не они, о нет, их сраное место подсвечивается красным, звучным «низшая ступень пищевой цепи». Да… их план, план брата, в котором он, Спарда, второе по значимости лицо. И сейчас это лицо режется о всевозможные стыки слов, шурупы разрушенных систем.  
  
 _Чего-же-ты-медлишь-чудовище. Убей меня._  
  
— Чего же вы медлите, генерал? — гранатная, каменная крошка на открытые и влажные раны. Эфма заталкивает в них когтистые пальцы, тревожа подсохшие корки в самом очаге кровоизвержения, и Спарда еле заметно морщится, хватаясь за поводки реальности.  
  
Это место гремит дробью сердцебиений, рокотом крови в артериях и пастями сотни голодных зверей. Зверями тут наряжено всё, начиная от далёких предводительских псов, стоящих на строго отведённых для поста местах (ну давай, сдвинься немного с отмеченного крестиком прямоугольника плитки, сразу распробуешь на языке тонкий привкус железной дымки) и заканчивая дальними углами флюоресцентных коридоров, стены которых так ясно испускают ядовитые пары соляной кислоты. Огромные желчные пузыри, лениво плывущие в прослойках каменисто-акриловых плит, замыкаются мыльными сферами кислорода вокруг столь любимых рыбок Матери, душа их еле заметной полоской вокруг жабр; маленькие рыбки вздуваются до размеров китов, которым так тошно в стеклянных спичечных коробках, что они начинают долбиться оттопыренными губами, растапливая на них тёмно-красные протоки. Ещё немного, ещё каплю давления, и Мировой дворец всплывёт на восьми тысячах литрах крови, полностью превратив внутренние хребты Мира в идеальную грудную клетку. Здесь всё в ведёт к одному: к  _Сердцу_ , о котором (недо)говорил Мундус, заставив братца отыскивать ответы самому, потому Спарду еле коробит от близости к главному насосу с переплетением артериальной и венозной энергии. Коробит настолько, что звенья позвонков щёлкают при каждом шаге, а в коже становится жарко, тесно, туго — хочется содрать её вместе с мундиром (к черту мундир), облепившим торс, выскребать из зажатого в клетке грудака мелкие болезненные крошки, вросшие в мышцы и стремящиеся по дорожкам вен в грубо перебинтованные-связанные вырезки.  
  
Жар.  
  
Как у больного, затянутого лихорадкой, животным бешенством. Спарда чувствует взмыленные бока Седрика, распирающиеся горячкой изнутри и вновь сжимающиеся до обтянутых атласом штырей-рёбер, потом же всё начинается по кругу, и чёрт совсем не уверен, что под конец их милой экскурсии с Матерью его мундир не пойдёт по шву от напора так же легко, как и он сам. Спарда стискивает зубы, без умысла дёргая желваками, и Эфма это замечает, улыбаясь ему своей отрепетированной на сотне приёмов улыбкой. Она думает, что его напрягают её ужасные рассказы о становлении этого мира (а ведь он просил рассказать лишь о  _Сердце_ , с которого всё началось), думает также и то, что в этой его просьбе «показать нутро» есть абсолютно другой подтекст, скрещивающийся строчками слов на ней. Если бы она знала, что в горниле опоясывающих по горным хребтам, по кругу инстинктов у него всё давно истлело от постоянных припадков бешенства к ней, знала бы, что в его железных, облитых бромом, клетках она давно лишь связки без горла, лишь мерный стакан для кислоты, то вряд ли бы подпустила лже-генерала к себе так близко. Но она не знает. Она говорит долго и много про то, что ему нужно и важно — после их разговора он сделает всё, чтобы она об этом пожалела. А пока… пока он сглатывает перебои гигантского  _Сердца_ , маячащего жирными сонными мухами за витриной аквариумов с размешанными таблетками китов. Закинуться китами — не такая уж плохая идея, возможно, подействует как болеутоляющее, если такое вообще придумали для той жидкой, хлюпающей, размазанной равномерно по оголённым проводам штуки под названием «душа». Свербит-сверлит-стучит хуже, чем необработанные прострелы по ночам, а они всё идут и пытаются выглядеть заинтересованными. Чудо, что Матерь, таскающаяся за тазом Седрика, не задалась резонным вопросом: к чему всё это? Для неё это новая авантюра, скорее всего, а однозначные ответы генерала — мелкие колышки дров, подбрасываемые в огонь.  
  
Эфма обсасывает темы про  _Сердце_  одними лишь губами — поверхностно, но этого вполне хватает, чтобы расчертить между её метафорами и правдой чёткую грань. Мир питается желативо-разбавленной кровью, существует только благодаря ей и тому, что печёт его изнутри. Пропекает, пропаривает, выдавливает сальными железами над земной корой, вытягивает рубинчатые столбы ввысь и выбрасывает на поверхность через узкую прореху водицу, ярко-красную, такую, как любит Матерь. Ангелочки — долбанные воздушные артерии, пересыщенные кислородом, очищенные от грязи шахт и сгустившихся земельных пробок. Им самое то переплетаться где-нибудь в лёгких, скрестись крылышками о кожные пузыри и пропускать через себя полые капельки. Но вот в чём шутка: их блюстительная чистота заканчивается там, где чернеют каменные проруби мышц. Там и берут своё начало черти, бесы, дьяволы из сочных выжимок и венозно-разлитых, разбитых по лицу рек. Сквозь тоннели сосудов и пористый, сырой поролон, туда, дальше, где копится в изгибах локтей вся чёртова грязь, где передавливаются коленные чашечки тугими резиновыми жгутами, плывут их выпотрошенные акулы, не пролезающие между стенок, воющие на несправедливый комок из мясистой лепнины, и всё замыкается в круг. До нового двадцати пяти секундного цикла. Шахты вновь становятся грязными, забитыми камнями. Их надо разжечь, ведь это так важно — родиться, сдохнуть и вновь родиться именно в шахте.  
  
И самое забавное, что во всём этом нет. никакого. нахер. смысла. Эта мысль врезается ввинчивающейся в висок пулей, продираясь сквозь разжиженные за два часа ходьбы по клятым капиллярам мозги и оставляет после себя лишь алую, разломанную дырку осознания, которая будет ныть бесконечно-вечно.  
  
 _Сердце_  — это… человеческое сердце, найденное расторопными людишками всего несколько лет назад. Большое, вздутое, до плавленных волос на голове горячее и с кучей клапанов и секторов. Они все — ангелы, демоны, зародыши и опарыши в глотках — это тупая кровь мира, сменяющая друг друга на разных локациях кровообращения. У-них-нет-долбанных-отличий, так в чём же смысл, Мундус? В чём смысл твоего «нам не нужны ангелочки // нам нужны  _наши_ »? Где эти «наши», «не наши», хоть чьи-нибудь? Это в нём Седрик бушует, разбивая о его лоб монолитные плиты упрёков. Генерал топчется на его искалеченном черепе, вдавливая в шарообразные стенки глаз, и уж лучше бы он отодрал шейные позвонки от хребта сразу же, подперев чёртов подбородок носком армейского ботинка, нежели раскладывал его разум на составляющие. Спарда вгрызается зубами в то, во что верит, накрепко, отказываясь отпускать.  
  
— Генерал, вы беспокоите меня, — вот так, ввинтись в неё невидящим взглядом, выдай сахарную (солёную, трупную) глазурь на поверхности зрачков, когда она принимается растворять, окислять железом доспеха стремительно сокращающееся расстояние между вами. Спарда слышал, она успела спросить его о чём-то ещё до этих рубчатых слов. — Что-то не так?  
  
 _То, что ты ещё дышишь._  
  
Её нельзя убивать — Мундус приказал не трогать Матерь до дня Х. Сказал, что хочет распробовать её сам, растерев спиной по толчёному стеклу. Он и не трогает, старается не трогать, потому что, ощутив под пальцами бьющуюся венку, ему тут же снесёт крышу. Спарда знает, он пытается быть деревянным и неживым рядом с ней, чтобы лишний раз не сжечь гневными выдохами, пропитанными бензином. Поднеси горящую спичку к нему, и всё взлетит на воздух.  
  
— Не так. Здесь должны быть сторожевые, — Эфма ловит взглядом его спутанные нитки мыслей, которые дёргают за лицевые мышцы и выявляют эмоции. Удивлённо-невозмутимо, как это могут делать только Матери, заживо спалившие в кухонных печах собственных Предводителей, округляет глаза, сверкая налившимися зёрнами рубинов в плотной толще зрачков. Её огромные киты, хлебающие лужи, накрывают картонную, бумажную фигурку с острыми краями Матери густой тенью, разбиваясь о скалы.  
  
— Я отпустила их. Подумала, что некоторые вещи не предназначены для чужих ушей, верно?  
  
О, это же ведь для тебя не проблема, кровавая Матерь? Ты бы сбросила подслушивающих со скал, скормила их собакам. На крайний случай — неудавшимся образцам (Спарда знает, что по всему Миру таких более миллиона и все они были выкинуты в шахты, в которых по задумке должны переродится).  
  
— Верно, — через силу, через горло проталкивает, позволяя Венценосной прихватить его за локоть и продолжить дальше вести в огненное чрево, где рябиновым цветом светит их дьявольское-ангельское солнце. Человек этого не ощутит,  _Сердце_ не зовёт его, а вот слепленное и искусственное создание, живущее только благодаря литрам энергии, вычерпанной из резиновых проходов…  
  
— К слову, пока у нас есть время, я бы очень хотела обсудить ряд вопросов именно с вами, генерал, — птичья головка задирается вверх, из-за чего на белой шее прорезаются ленточки сухожилий, тянущихся к ключицам. — Вы уже слышали про так называемые «шахтинские инциденты»? Что думаете на этот счёт? Меня… беспокоит такое опустошение шахт во всём Мире.  
  
Стараниями Мундуса /он мастерски умеет внушать свою волю/, его шестеркам, семёркам, восьмёркам весь ад под черепной коркой земли зашуршал разожравшимися тараканами в лице чертей всех пород и мастей. Они гнойными струями стекаются по всем подземным ниткам к главному эпицентру-язве, разрастающейся воспалённым цветком под фундаментом главного собора. Ещё немного, надави только ногтем на взбухшую головку сердцевины, как она взорвётся целым водопадом обожжённых тел, выброшенных на поверхность. Трупов на свете много, а неудачных образцов, сброшенных по дури в разломы — ещё больше. Именно в тот момент, в день Х, отмеченный на его шкуре красным, Спарде всего лишь нужно будет подрезать заслонкой один из сердечных клапанов, чтобы направить чистую энергию в пепелищенские шахты, и чёрт готов, чёрт по-прежнему до солёной пены на клыках загоняется теорией Мундуса, веря в неё, как в святую молитву: они разные. До безумия. До кровавой бойни. До перемолотых в блендере костей. Разные. Ангелочки на пару с людьми получат то, что заслужили, ведь иначе и быть не может, верно?  
  
 _Придурок ты, чудище. Такая же бесовская шестёрка._  
  
Спарда глотает слюну вместе с сверловидным перебоем разрастающегося  _Сердца._  
  
— Слышал. Не думаю, что вам стоит беспокоиться. Наши люди уже заняты этим.  
  
Эфма вскидывает дугообразные брови, замечая на выпирающих скулах генерала собирающиеся капельки пота и плёнку влажной испарины, зажатой в глубоких морщинах усталости под глазами. Ведёт себя с ним, как маленькая девочка, не чувствующая опасности от незнакомого дяди, виляет жёлтым хвостом, хватается за руки и пытается заглянуть в глаза, будто бы ей уже не за тридцать, будто бы она ещё не помятая подошвой ботинка капустница без крови на ломаных крыльях. Спарда мгновенно замечает, когда в ней начинает идти что-то не так. Она останавливается, вжимаясь жемчужным затылком в опасно-худые стеклянные стены с подсвеченными водами, и жмурится, задирая подбородок так, чтобы предоставить всю маслянистую картину её грудных костей, обтянутых атласом. Седрик напрягается, Спарда напрягается и на спинах обоих красуется ветвистое знамя двойственности, перечёркивающее их человечность. Генерал, настоящий генерал, вовсе не против перерезать её тонкое горло разбитым аквариумным стеклом, более того, он бы швырнул её туда лично, поэтому чёрту приходится удерживать в двух руках раздвоенные хвосты бешенства: своего собственного и человеческого.  
  
— Вы не убедили меня, генерал, — мурлыкает сквозь безмолвные крики акул, раскрывающих алые пасти прямо на уровне её головы. — Всё это как-то мутно, вы не находите? Пропажи наших посланцев Созерцателя чуть ли не пачками, — Спарда еле уловимо жмёт губы, вспоминая эту проделанную авантюру. Несколько захваченных заводов по производству ангелов с участием подставных лиц послужили хорошей точкой для старта, но… этого оказалось мало — из-за сбоев и попыток вмешаться в механику, попыток вернуться к старым корням всё накрылось медным тазом. Именно после этого Мундус и решил, что стоит добраться до центра и бить в него, а дальше — в людей. — Потом все эти жуткие смерти членов Собрания…  
  
— Безусловно, это трагедия, — его сухим, шероховатым голос можно точить ножи.  
Эфма сверкает пьяными звёздами и рассекается сетками бликов, отбрасываемых от воды. Вокруг неё мечется ореол из выдранных клыков, они очерчивают её кудрявую голову своеобразным кровавым нимбом, тянущимся вверх. Матерь теребит пальцами пряжки на своём ремне, кусая губы. Склоняется, усмехаясь, смотря на блёстки, прилипшие к сапогам.  
  
— А как же ваш друг? Лукас Бродли, кажется? Он был одним из таких людей… Удивлена, что вы не пришли на его похороны.  
  
Правильно, ведь в это самое время они с близнецом устраняли ненужных людей. Мешающих.  
  
— Люди… имеют свойство умирать, —  _Сердце_  переходит на шёпот, заслышав присутствие чужого сына. Оно пристраивается к биению сердца Спарды, стуча в унисон, сплетаясь щупальцами с ним. Плохо, гадко, хочется выбраться. Демонам здесь не место.  
  
— Да-да! Я тоже пыталась себя в этом убедить, — Матерь душит его шарфами из мятно-лавандовых флёров; от неё слишком сильно тянет ловушкой, в которой возлежит целый килограмм свежего мяса, так, что Спарда непроизвольно ведётся на этот фарс. — Но потом я кое-что поняла, мой дорогой генерал: так бы делала и я, если бы хотела взять всё в свои руки, понимаете?  
  
— Думаете, это заговор? — стрелочка чернил выпирает над плотным воротником, но тени, скользящие кошками по стенам, по людям и китам, заглушают её резкость. Спарду ломает через колено от жары, пара, влаги и знакомости запахов, ведь он, кажется, снова дома, в пустом, разграбленном аду, из которого ушли все черти, но который скоро вновь наполнится живыми телами людей и белых мух, сброшенных в низ. Эфма полетит первой, он красиво подтолкнёт её к краю.  
  
— Заговор? Нет, что вы, генерал! Разве могут наши любимые, дорогие подданные так нас предать, Седрик? — момент — и её бёдра, правильно оглаженные податливой рыбьей чешуёй доспеха на всех изгибах, вжимаются в его железные ремни, клёпки и заклёпки, на которых висит столь губительный для ангелов-демонов шокер. Она кусает воздух между их губами своим рубиновым дыханием, прошитым газированным бисером, и опускает клиночки взгляда вниз, на бешено дрожащий кадык, в одну секунду впадающий в лунку ключиц, а в следующую поднимающийся к подбородку. Было просто жарко, а теперь стало тошно и потно. — Вам здесь не нравится? Я думала, это замечательное место для встреч, генерал.  
  
Седрик до сих пор видит на её губах шмотки мяса его жены, потому в его щеках загустевает ненависть, а в зубах твердеет желание вырвать её рот цельным клочком до самого носа. Спарда душит его захватом, которому научился у самого генерала, не позволяя блядскому человечку порушить все свои планы. Его и так швыряет от нарисованного на детских аквариумных аппликациях солнца к плотным плитам разогретого гранита, скворчащего от быстро разрастающегося тепла в спинных мышцах. В мундире прожигаются, кажется глубокие чёрные дыры, когда Матерь виляет задницей, и опускается раздражённым узлом до уровня железной пряжки ремня; все железо сейчас стечёт бесформенным сгустком сплава вместе с его восковой кожей, если Венценосная продолжит.  
  
— Или… — произносит в чётко очерченную материей вмятину под самым горлом генерала. Туда, где сияет золотым прямоугольная застёжка. — Может, дело во мне?  
  
— Да.  
  
Он или впечатает её плоскими лопатками в разрисованных пираний, или разгрызёт ей горло в поисках рубиновых деталей; Матерь находит его молчание провокационным, поэтому только сильнее въедается в мутную радужку строгих глаз.  
  
— Кто же я для вас, Седрик? — от качки воздуха между их телами сердце с разбегу врезается в рёбра;  _Сердце_  грозится расшатать тесную клетку в паучьих переплетениях под надстройками Мирового дворца, находящегося главным корпусом слишком далеко от аритмичных выхлопов. — Друг? Враг? Может, любовница? — она усмехается, на кончике её языка чётко очерчивается брусничная капелька крови.  
  
— Матерь. Нам стоит закончить нашу экскурсию.  
  
Щелчок, щелчок, щелчок. Барабанная дробь зажатых в пальцах сердец. Печальная, немного скошенная к одной стороне улыбка. Полыхающее зарево в чернично раздавленных ягодках глаз.  
  
— Как же так, Седрик? Неужели вы забыли, что для вас я — госпожа, а носить при мне золото — кощунство?  
  
Осечка, он только что раззверил голодных акул. Аквариумы с китами трескаются, переполненные чёрными тенями. Он сам послал себя к чертям.  
  


∞

  
  
За это ей «спасибо» не скажут, как и за многое другое, ведь, если честно, в этом Мире такое слово ещё не придумали, а когда придумают, тогда уже не будет её, чтобы услышать все благодарности в свой адрес. Ей не говорили «спасибо» за то, что она въелась-вживилась в маленькую девочку Еску с короткими и непослушными завитушками волос, прикрывающими несколько торчащие кончики ушей; не говорили «спасибо» и тогда, когда кормили ею собак и мокрые плети-петли на эшафоте, а должны были, вообще-то. Она, как-никак, продлила их чудовищам жизнь — да, теперь она точно уверена, что «псы» и «шавки» — это чудовища, которым скармливают любую ненужную, мешающую грязь. Не скажет «спасибо» и он, распятый у её ног, плюющийся кровью на холодные, маленькие пальцы ступней. Каждый палец, узкоовальный и правильно очерченный красным у самых кромок розовых ногтей, поджимается, когда чувствует бромную кислоту, стекающую вниз по губам  ~~не её~~  беса, растянутого огромной волчарой с вздымающимися боками прямо перед ней, Евой, глупым ангелочком с напрочь отбитым инстинктом самосохранения. От хозяйки теперь уже своего тела она ушла совсем недалеко в этом плане — так же любит совать курносый, наляпистый веснушками нос в каждую тёмную дыру и прореху, очень сильно рискуя когда-нибудь проснуться без него. Еву это не пугает, не-страшно-ей, у неё чувство как такового страха вообще слабо развито и есть только в зачатках, в нераскрытых цветочных почках растения, подмороженного зимней вьюгой, и сделано это только для того, чтобы в случае опасности, грозящей владельцу шарнирной куколки, эта самая куколка позволила сломать себя, а не хозяина. Так просто и легко у них всё, у людей этих, создающих в колбах монстров, в самом деле. Будь она не такой  _ангельской_  (а, значит, уже просто  _не такой ангельской_?), эти бы мысли привели её к Спарде раньше. Нашли бы его одобрение, наверное, если бы его самого сейчас не крутило, как суку.  
  
Ржавый, усталый, весь обкусанный пулями и напичканный лезвиями — они заменяют ему всё. Злой, со слипшейся шкурой и одубевшими мышцами, ведь кровь, выползшая наружу, больше не греет, остаётся считать секунды либо до смерти, либо до отключки. Хочется и того, и другого, можно прямо сейчас, можно пробивающими лёгкие клиньями, какими его лупил, но не убивал Седрик, от которого теперь ничегошеньки не осталось. Даже тела. Лежит двухметровой махиной на мякише брюха, невидяще смотря на эти самые мелкие пальцы ангельских ступней, и хочет затолкать себе же вниз по спинке языка те самые бабочки-ножи, прячущихся в карманах близнеца. Заслужил. Возможно, крови будет так много, что он напросто в ней захлебнётся; возможно, её вытечет слишком много и он уже не сможет восстановиться.  
  
 _Да ну? Ты-то и не сможешь?_  
  
Не он, ничего от него, всё разбито и сыпется дурью прямо к ступням рыжей, курносой, синеглазой, у которых сейчас валяется такой гордый и непокорный чёрт. Помнишь свои чёртовы ошибки, а, чёрт? Хочешь сказать им «спасибо» — должен-сказать-им-это — или же опять сделаешь вид, что главный здесь, конечно же, ты? Не шестёрка братца, так, полезный рудимент, выполняющий основные функции организма, да? Самолюбие, перерастающее в тщеславие близнеца, гнётся червями где-то пониже прощальных поцелуев Матери, выскребанных клеймами на распухших рёбрах. Задевает, дёргает за ходящие ходуном шурупы и ржавые гайки. Если бы он смог оценить собственное состояние по шкале от «не так уж всё и плохо» до «конечный прыжок — шахты» отметка смело бы устремилась куда-то вверх и заорала красным «никакого, блять, контроля». Всё, что строилось Мундусом в нём, всё, что вшивалось им под корку черепа, жарится в крематорных печах и превращается в пепел. Чёрта-беса-дьявола не убьёт огонь — он в нём родился, но вот то, что вокруг него (да-да, облепливающая и затыкающая со всех сторон дыры плоть) очень даже запросто.  
  
Он облажался на такой мелочи, на такой незначительной детали, как повадки Матери, её манеры, её поведение, о которых знал самый молочный молокосос в Мировом дворце, которые были впитаны каждым с первых дней существования. Он бы тоже впитал, будь он живым, человеком, но, увы, нет. В памяти Седрика, истёртой грубыми солдатскими подошвами, не отыскалось такой мелочи, а он как-то и не задумался её искать. Естественно, смекалистой головке Венценосной хватило ума, чтобы по словам, по ниточкам, по обрывкам понять, насколько процентов нынешний генерал фальшивый, подстроенный, неверный. Ума ей хватило также и на то, чтобы снять с него многослойную шкуру в процессе… их милого разговора с белильными лампочками, прижатыми к зрачкам, растворяющимися в ленивом стекловидном тельце. Спарда почему-то никогда не думал, что не своим организмом, одолженным, казённым, можно так остро ощущать на всех пиках и экстремумах, точках максимума и минимума обычную. дребезжащую. боль. И снова где-то эхом ухает под надрезанной корочкой раны «так и должно быть, когда ты живой».  
  
— Вселение, моя госпожа, — в голосе у предводительского сказителя Лекки безветренно, знойно и никак не сквозит узнаванием. Это правильно, так и должно быть. Седрик — не частый гость в соборах, чтобы его узнавать. Лекка-Мундус проводит царапающим кончиком ножа по голой спине брата, догоняя синие шлейфы вен, забивающиеся под лопатки в страхе. — Возможно, Созерцатель наказывает этот Мир за людские грехи. Меняет под лицами суть.  
  
А говорит он складно, играет — тоже. Спарда молча смыкает в железные замки разболтанные челюсти, отбитые не одним ударом, и щурит свинцово-разбавленный взгляд, фокусируясь на чём-то, что находится за спиной (недо)брата. В рот забивается токсичный, выдуманный свет, специально подожжённый на вонючих костях (от вони-то он уже явно успел отвыкнуть за четыре с лишним года), и глаза слезятся вовсе не от боли, а от переваренных выплесков гари прямо в обожжённую носоглотку. Дыши, чёрт тебя дери, тебе здесь нельзя подыхать, не перед двойником с пометкой дьявола на сизой и склизкой дымке глаза. Этот самый двойник смотрит со значением в минус, так, что хочется вскрыться самостоятельно без суда и следствия, что Спарда бы, наверное, и сделал, будь он той трупной шелухой, которая ловит каждое слово Мундуса в шахтах. Но он не шелуха. Он умеет совершать ошибки, просто потому что слишком долго живёт человеком. Уверен, что коронованный брат тоже.  
  
— Слишком заумно, сказитель, — Матерь счеркивает с нижней губы целый шмоток губной помады в явном раздражении, смотря на узника со сквозящей досадой-непониманием. Безусловно, ей нравится вид Седрика в цепях и крови, ведь дрянное либидо, завязанное узелком между ног, даёт знать о себе постоянно, стоит генералу появиться в поле зрения. Но ей вовсе  _не_ нравится, когда её… маленькую слабость оборачивают против неё же. Эфма сильная. Зажарить ещё одного неверного мужа для неё не составит труда. Однако почему-то глаза сами собой щурятся, выдавливая зелёный яд на обведённые красным ресничные пояски, почему-то всё жжёт и кричит в том месте, где у Матери необтёсанный, каменный кусок гранита в груди, истекающий кровью. Предательство на вкус такое горькое. — Это не генерал Седрик. Возможно, шпион. И если его истинная… суть под кожей, снимите её.  
  
Мясники Матери умеют разделывать так, чтобы во время всего процесса пленник оставался живым и чувствовал по складочке, по плёночке, по прослоечке мяса, отделяемой от общего целого-раненого-рваного, как жизнь равномерным тонким слоем растекается по железной плахе стола, предназначенного для какого-нибудь скота по типу Спарды. Их не пронимали его крики, разодравшие стеклянную залу с прозрачными стенами, их не беспокоила степень его выдержки, его молчание и, конечно же, упёрство. Нет, всё это вторично, ведь любой, кажется, человек, самый убеждённый в своих принципах, самый крепкий и рыцарственный — ничто перед целой горой мяса, мастерски вырезанной из-под прожжённой шкуры (твоей прожжённой шкуры, чёрт) и аккуратно разложенной симметрично прямо перед его носом. Спарда чувствует влажный, рвотный запах внутренностей-наружностей, скрябает зубами по стальным борткам, вытягиваясь шеей, вперёд, чтобы в бессознательном припадке затолкать то, что принадлежит ему, обратно в себя же. Дёрганье поводка, звенящего за ушами, слепой удар по влажному, начищенному до блеска блюду с кровью, на котором растянут бес в маске и протяжное скрипение рассохшейся кожи на рёбрах под резинчатой лапой. Это с ним делают опять: разбирают на части, как когда-то, выжигают, выскребают с картонной упаковки костей содержимое, чтобы вновь пустить в расход на более нужное и необходимое. Опять. Снова и снова, замыкается, разгоняется удавкой на шее бешенство, перетирая шершавой и сухой поверхностью растянутую по шурупам плёнку.  
  
Кричи, труп. Скажи, признайся, им ведь только и нужно, чтобы ты заговорил, баранье отродье с неправильным, искривлённым пониманием происходящего. Нужно, чтобы ты поклялся и раскаялся перед их божественной Матерью со слезящимися-веселящимися-загноившимися ониксами, вбитыми гвоздями в череп. У неё под юбкой всё мокро, горячо, растекается мутной влагой по ремешкам, стягивающим худые бёдра, а в горловом маятнике, на котором висят последние бусинки здравого смысла, взрывается восторг, вырывающийся сквозь зубы. Её заводит, как волчок, разобранный вид вечно собранного Седрика, который так по-уродски, вовсе не по-генеральски, рвёт глотку в её честь. Почему-ты-ещё-живой? Ты должен сдохнуть, предателям нельзя долго жить, они разрастаются на теле мира опухолью, вспухают где-то под кожей, сминая прекрасным цветам корни.  
  
— Это, что, шутка? — совсем не смешно усмехается Матерь, разглядывая освежёванного Седрика сквозь размазанные подтёки кровь. — Вы хотите сказать, что он ещё жив, да?  
  
Седрик-то? Не-ет, сердце Седрика остановилось ещё на том моменте, когда зубок ножичка грыз его челюсти, отслаивая скальп от костей. Всё же остальное, на чём держится остывающее тело генерала, зовётся Спардой. Чёрт искренне и с рвением отчаянного ребёнка разрывался между желанием помочь ему скорее забыться и удержать размолотыми пальцами за шкирку. Не удержал. Не помог.  
  
— Да, госпожа, — толика удивления — это слишком много для голоса Мундуса. Её нет так же, как и зачатков сожаления, жалости, непринятия растерзанного близнеца на хирургическом столе. Ничего нет. Бесцветно, он же ведь должен доиграть свою роль до конца. Он даже рад, что от брата не несёт больше человеком.  
  
Смотрел долго и непрерывно, как срезают со Спарды шмотки наращенной человечности.  
  
Подсовывал скальпеля потоньше, чтобы потрошить было сложнее, чтобы чувствовался каждый разорванный капилляр.  
  
Кривил ободряющей улыбкой в промежутках темноты, оставленной выключенной лампой, всем своим видом говоря «Видишь? Они сделают это снова».  
  
А потом:  
  
— Ты подвёл меня, брат.  
  
Врезает рассыпающимся черепом в грязные стены канализации, по которой спустили якобы уже мёртвый труп Седрика на радость крысам, соскребает со слипшихся волос корки крови и грязи, убедительно вглядываясь в слепоту близнеца. Обнажённые мышцы Спарды явно ощущают поблизости растягивающиеся бока ещё трёх чертей, а на просохшем языке вертится привкус дежавю. Его обглодали до состояния костяных мертвецов, какое у него было только в шахтах и сменилось на некое подобие мощи только благодаря Мундусу. По мокрому от дождя лицу двойника отчётливо видно, что больше ему неинтересно сшивать оплошавшего брата по кусочкам на протяжении такого долго времени — всё просто, у коронованного принца ада нет и лишней секунды, но есть дела поважнее. Он отпускает Спарду на все четыре, предоставляя ему прекрасную возможность сотворить себя заново самому. В быстрых ногах ему помогают спущенные с поводков бойцовые волкодавы, гонящие его до разлитых чёрной жижей, чёрным струпом на теле Мира уничтоженных районов, ютящихся в самом уголке монолитных стен. В нахождении безопасного места ему помогает Финеас, буквально зашвырнувший мясо Спарды в один из сараев с целым замком. Сказать «спасибо» чёрт не успевает: он ведь по-прежнему не знает слов благодарности, а главного мозга их дьявольского движения ждут дела поважнее — ему некогда ждать, когда человеческий обрубок соизволит начать разговаривать. В комочках здравости прорастает мысль, что и этот его благородный поступок выполнен по приказу всемогущего братца с отличными, феноменальными способностями к подчинению собственной воле.  
  
И вот он здесь. В лужах собственной крови, хлебает её, как воду, запивая сухую подкормку, бугрящуюся в ямке между ключиц. Обнажённый до последнего нерва, приколачиваемый к бетонному полу дрожью, вызванной ледяным дождём, судорогой восстанавливающегося тела и желанием. Желанием то ли съесть молчаливого ангела, не задающего никаких вопросов и не требующего никаких ответов, то ли сдохнуть прямо здесь, под её ладонями, безлико скользящими по ребристым переплетениям мышц.  
  
— Ангелочек. Этого ещё не хватало, — рыхлит голосом Финеас, поправляя размякшего от воды Спарду на своём плече и улавливая в пустоте помещения слишком скрипящую чистоту. Чёрт сквозь прозрачно-красные дорожки на лице (на том, что от него осталось) видит, как в темноте взрывается искрами свет, а в воздухе становится на несколько градусов теплее. Тянет настороженностью, плесенью, явно ангельскими запашками моющих средств и благородства, от которого на зубах образовывается опасная, разъедающая плёнка. Так и без зубов остаться можно. — Проваливай, пташка.  
  
Спарда знает, что Финеас разбирает ангельские тела с лёгкостью хирурга /видел его работу, подготовленную для Мундуса/, для него это несложно, всё равно, что Кубик Рубика крутить по проверенным траекториям, только работа не с кубиками, а с мясом, потому его даже очень великодушное предложение, сделанное в сторону пока-ещё-неузнанной белой мушки, звучит неестественно. Неправильно. Всё становится на несколько уровней яснее, когда от трескучки костра, поедающего всякую гниль по типу деревяшек, отходов, паклей, отделяется мерные перекаты звука, смахивающие с дальних углов каморки вязь паутины.  
  
— Я могу помочь.  
  
В мозгах — микропрострелы, оставляемые иголочками голоса Евы. Она плавно, сдерживая в дрожащих руках жалкий, явно затупившийся ржавью, клинок, отделяется от комочка света, лижущего полузакрытые веки Спарды далёким оранжевым теплом, и заграждает ломкой фигуркой источник света. Очертания её волос, вьющихся, отросших по самые лопатки (правильно, она ведь уже давно не та доверчивая шестнадцатилетняя девчонка), дрожат в горячих искрах, смазываются, превращаются в живое огнище с собственной волей. В отличие от Спарды, Ева узнаёт его сразу же, стоит ему пересечь — не без помощи Финеаса — чёрную, искривлённую полосу порога по знакомым ошмёткам света в раскрытой, заросшей алыми бутонами беспорядочно располосованной плоти, груди. Всё также мало, чтобы быть живым, но много, чтобы умереть в ту же секунду. Капли хаотичных горящих светлячков отлетают от перекрёстков рёбер, порой сталкиваясь с нескончаемым потоком крови и окропляют шипящими бусинами сырой, пропитанный дождями, пол. Ей не нужно его цельное лицо, лицо Седрика, чтобы нащупать взглядом искривлённый огрызок чёртового тела, его догорающее пепелище.  
  
— Можешь, — соглашается Финеас, приваливая Спарду к холодно-шершавой, облезшей, пролинявшей, как и он сам, стене. — Будешь моим обедом, — от тона соратника появляются язвы. Везде. У Евы тоже. Он стремительно делает шаг к перепуганной пташке со слишком большими, подернутыми коркой зимнего льда, глазищами. Достаёт из ножен разделочный нож, на котором засох чехол из собачьей крови, и скалится псиной, готовясь к расправе.  
  
— Финеас. Иди.  
  
Слова, которое стоит ему расплесканной по морде жизни. Сухость скребётся ногтями изнутри сузившихся глоток, трахей, пищеводов, стягивает всё вместе в один прочный кабель, завязанный в грейпвайновый узел. Финеас склоняет голову, смотря на него сверху-вниз, с чётким недоверием на приплюснутой физиономии. Не спорит, видит же, как дерьмово и без нравоучений, споров и доказательств правоты. Демонстративно смахивает с плеча, на котором висел Спарда весь их путь, шмотки и сгустки крови-мяса, разворачиваясь спиной и к бледному ангелочку, и к кровящему из всех дыр чёрту.  
  
— Не забудь от неё отмыться.  
  
Воспринимает это по-своему. Пусть, его право. Дверь хлипко скрипит, когда бес ощутимо вжимает её в проём за собой. И смолкает. Всё смолкает, даже кровь в разорванных ушах.  
  
Первое время (для Спарды — целая вечность) она не подходит к нему, неподвижно напуганной мышкой стоя на одном месте и сохраняя дистанцию. Проверяет, продумывает и обдумывает смысл собственных неосторожно брошенных слов. Но потом в ангелочке просыпается её истинная сущность, та самая, которая обычно нашёптывает и приказывает им раздвигать ноги перед первым встречным, простите, хозяином, плясать под чужую дудку и до обожания, до счастливо закатанных за орбиты глаз любить людей, сжигающих их на солнце. Вот это благородство, чистота и целомудрие, какое грязным трупам из шахт никогда не понять.  
  
— Здесь много людей… они нуждаются в помощи. Иногда. Я храню это, — оправдывается, хотя это и не нужно вовсе, когда из-под перин грязного матраса достаёт прохудившийся мешок с пыльным тряпьём и бутылями звенящего головной болью спирта. Она — его самая главная головная боль, свернувшаяся в клубочек во взбухших пузырьках сосудов. Он — рука на её поводке, перетирающем россыпь звёзд на шее. Всё так закономерно и идентично, закреплено схемами, вживлёно генетическими кодами, что иначе и быть не может. Игрок-игрушка. — На всякий случай.  
  
Сверкает подолом серенького шерстяного платья, ни черта не греющего озябшие кости, подтягивает к нему по-скотски гремящие жестяные коробки, аккуратно устраиваясь у самого его бока. Запах жареного хлеба, сладких выпечек и того пекарного, отчётливо ему запомнившегося тепла натягивает узлы в памяти до рвущихся ниток, щекочет мягко щёку, растрёпанную лезвиями ножей. Спускается неровным дыханием по голому костяку челюсти, растворяясь в потно-солёной влаге шеи Спарды. Ведь действительно помогает, смачивая жёсткие тряпки в спирте и усердно выжигая в ранах боль, прокаливая её свинцом и сталью, до тех пор, пока воздух в тёмном уголке не насыщается вонью жареного мяса. Они не говорят, это необязательное условие в их отношениях «хозяин-вещь», через которые сейчас переступать вовсе не хочется. Спарда откровенно пользуется тем, что предложили, а у Евы нет такой функции, чтобы ему отказать. Не предназначена для отказов; безотказная до безумия ангелочек с трясущимися от волнения руками, скользящими по переворошенной поверхности демонических нервов. Даже если сейчас он сможет протолкнуть сквозь хрящи что-то типа «отдай всю одежду, пробеги голой под дождём» она ведь это сделает, наплевав на череду плотных дней, в которых его не было в её жизни. Не отвыкла, не забыла, Ева — не Спарда, её память эластична на эмоции и чувства и каждое из них тоской рассасывает ломтик маслянистого, вживлённого под диафрагму счастья.  
  
Ева не счастлива: ни тогда, ни сейчас. Знает же ведь, что в лучшем случае встанет и уйдёт, выбросив её из головы на последующие полгода. Она продолжит мерзнуть в костяной и бетонной коробке, будет грызть саму себя вопросами и вконец одичает, станет дикой дворняжкой с клеймом чужого имени на ключицах. Собачонки следуют за своими владельцами до осыпающихся обрывов и сдыхают на них — ангелочек умрёт также, если последует за ним. А она всегда следует, всегда бегает, ищет его, старается нащупать взором в вязкой толпе. Не останавливается ни перед чем, хочет выполнить долг своего предназначения — быть забавой — добровольно отдаёт себя в рабство. Ей от этого легче. Она для этого сделана, пусть и успела переломить в себе парочку членовредительских функций.  
  
Не молчать.  
  
Этому её научил генерал Седрик — одно из самых важных звеньев в благоустройстве Мира. Был, точнее, им. Теперь-то, она знает, его могила цветёт красным прямиком за стиснутыми зубами чёрта. Она всегда суёт свой слишком любопытный нос не в свои дела с назойливостью голодной мухи, и ему ничего не остаётся, как преподать ей раз и навсегда пару ценных уроков путём от противного. В первую их встречу, да-да, в ту самую, где она запаяна пластиком и сдавлена ремнями, Ева играет роль превосходной шарнирной куклы с нарисованной чёрным улыбкой. Звёзды сыпятся с отбеленных ресниц, как с наклоненного набок небосклона, покрывают сахарной пудрой мягкие щёки, делая из неё привычную слащавую девочку для забав, от которых тошно. Концентрация сладкой воды, текущей по её силиконовым трубкам, настолько велика, что диабетику достаточно будет только взглянуть на неё, чтобы начать дышать ацетоном, свернуться в приступе желчи где-нибудь в уголке или же впасть в долгую кому. Сироп, патока, размятый в потных ладонях кубик рафинада… Её бы залить плотной лазурью в какой-нибудь человекоподобной формочке, да выставить с шапкой безе на голове в кондитерской лавке, как забавную верхушку для гигантских тортов, приготавливаемых для особых материнских приёмов. Её идеальный пряничный мирок, аккуратно приклеенный картинками на стёклышках синего повидла, идёт по швам, когда с неё снимают маску. Позволяет привязать руки-ноги, срастись сиамским близнецом с воспоминаниями. Разрешают одеться в кровь и кожу. А затем насладиться, прочувствовать на себя чужой голод, льющий за шиворот, оттянутый наспех, отстёгнутый, скатывающийся к ягодицам расплавленный, горячий уголь. Благодаря её молчанию, безмолвному разрешению по полым лакричным трубкам Евы перестал течь вишнёвый сироп. Больно. Впервые непонятно, страшно, не хочется, чтобы под кожей так немилосердно жгло, а кровь сбегалась по сосудам к месту разрыва. И всего бы этого не случилось, если бы она не молчала. Переборола в себе цементно непробиваемые настройки, не позволила поиграться с собой безрогатому чёрту.  
  
«Не трогайте этих людей, благородный генерал Седрик, — выступает вперёд, обессиленно, на самом-то деле, еле держась на дрожащих коленках. Страх и фанатичная радость забивается мелкой чёрной бисеринкой в зрачок, когда она видит знакомый мундир со знакомыми бляшками наград. — Прошу вас».  
  
И они не трогают. Не трогают даже её, потерянную кем-то/чем-то игрушку, блудный хозяин которой наотрез отказывается её принимать, оставляя скрытую под Еской Еву в той самой горящей запахами пекарне на целый год.  
  
Второй раз Ева приходит к нему сама (за ответами, конечно же), ведь она вроде бы и не ранена, а в животе развёлся целый улей плотоядных кислотных бабочек с оббитыми железом крылышками. Они делают… неприятно-сладко, во всяком случае, и, если честно, там находится совсем не должны. Он знает, что непоседливый ангелочек, от которого несёт чужими руками и сгоревшими пирогами за версту, следит за ним тайком, робко привыкая к его маске человека. Это даже забавно: негаданный ужин сам идёт в рот. Что ж, приходит, ей хватает на это смелости и сахарности, но всё, что получает, это:  
  
— Сердцем светишь. Исчезни, — ему хочется без суда и следствия залить её в глотку яд, затолкать слишком большую (упс) дозу таблеток — или чем там ещё любят травиться люди? — и заставить проглотить, чтобы избавить себя от её существования. Это твоя ошибка, Спарда, твоё тщеславие и желание посмотреть на бешенство Матери. Расплачивайся на здоровье.  
  
От его слов бабочки дохнут в миг и успевают несколько раз превратиться в компост. Смысл второго урока, обведённого в горячий кружок стыда — не светить сердцем. До паскудства просто. Этому её научил чёрт под маской.  
  
В третью их официальную встречу он был зол и в этом полностью виновата Ева. К любопытному носу прибавились и хорошо слышащие уши, которых, вообще-то, как и самой Евы не должно было быть в том соборе. В соборе под начальством сказителя Лекки, приближённого слишком близко к Матери и скрывающего под загадочными плитами очень много тайн, очень много скелетов и чертей в шкафу. Ещё бы немного, ступи Ева хоть на шаг дальше от порога в сам ад, спрятанный проходом за книжными шкафами, от неё бы ничегошеньки не осталось. Вот была какая-то глупая белая мушка с прорезающимися крылышками на лопатках, а вот её и не стало — бесы растащили по разным углам, учуявшие чужака. Хорошая охранная система. Качественная. Возможно, ему следовало позволить ей это сделать, сразу бы уменьшилось количество проблем ровно на одну ( _да, ангелочек, ты — моя проблема, головная боль, ясно?_ ), но руки сами вдолбили её звякнувшей вереницей косточек на спине к стене, Спарда не успел осознать того, что делает — в нём вспухло бешенство раньше. Она и сама уже не помнит, что бормотала в своё оправдание, приплетая их  _похожесть_ , виновато заглядывая в бритвочки и серые колбочки напротив, надеясь отыскать на дне двух расползающихся вакс хоть какую-то снисходительность. Не нашла, лишь обрезалась горлом о жёсткость следующего преподанного урока. Он без труда загоняет плашмя лезвие ножа в ребристую и покатую грудину, незакрытую воротом платья, проскальзывает до самых ключиц и резко вспархивает вверх, изменяя курс на девяносто градусов к нижней челюсти, грозясь продырявить и язык. Вжик — и она, раскрытая и растерянная, не успевшая даже вскрикнуть напоследок, распахнутыми цветочками незабудок смотрит на него, сползая на пол и судорожно хватаясь за обнажённые студни хрящей. Не смертельно. Ощутимо.  
  
— Это боль, — он не изображает в голосе сострадание; это было бы сверхлицемерно с его стороны. Заглядывает пасмурно в бледное, истёртое мелом лицо, на котором проступает слезами просьба помочь. Она может справиться и сама: регенерация ангелочков куда быстрее, чем у чертей. — Вспоминай её каждый раз, когда захочешь снова сюда сунуться.  
  
Важно. Жизненно необходимо. После этого Ева наотрез запретила себе выходить после заката на тёмные улицы, заходить в чернично смятые углы подворотни и высовываться хоть куда-то без оружия. Никакой беззащитности. Никакого навязывания, лишь редкое приглядывание за чёртом с (уже) обострившимися рогами. Этому её научил истинный Спарда, окрасивший руки в ангельскую кровь.  
  
И вот, чёрт здесь. Чёрт даже не отказался от её помощи, рухнув к её босым, не чувствующим ни холода, ни тепла, ногам. Это ли не победа? Не этого ли тебе хотелось — быть нужной? Она может повторить с ним все уроки, въевшиеся в её кожу блохами, показать ему, насколько примерной и правильной ученицей она может быть. Может, как раз стоит прямо сейчас  _не молчать?_  Или же, скажем, вскрыть его и так уже вскрытое горло? Может, и стоит. Забавно бы получилось: преданная псинка, так сильно запавшая на сплошь отвратительного (да, теперь она знает, что такое уродство) хозяина, подчищающая с обглоданных костей гной, на радостях въестся зубами в бледные, еле осязаемые всполохи пульса, тревожащие яремную венку. Слишком иронично, не по-ангельски мыслишь, Ева. Она убирает в сторону клинок, блеснувший в блике огня золотом, и отмахивается от вредных мыслей. Пусть. Пока за шатающимися стенами выливается из разбитых рож туч дождь, а маленький огонёк теплится где-то в углу, она позволит себе побыть игрушкой. Готова даже предоставить себя в долгое пользование, чего так долго и хотела. Если захочет вдруг отмыться от её рук, скрепивших на его спине разошедшееся мясное плато, то он отмоется; Ева поможет ему найти отличный хлоровый раствор.  
  
— Вы хотите раскрыть  _Сердце_ , — тихо, несмело как-то, она всё ещё не думает, что ей можно говорить с ним. Это неправильно, что ли, непривычно ужасно вот так, запросто и будто бы не было никаких «золотых» уроков. — Это… погубит нас всех.  
  
У Спарды полнейший размор, он едва ли выхватывает плывущим взглядом всё те же белые и узкие лодочки ступней, залитые красным, и её руки, неторопливо залечивающие растянутое веко его глаза — увы, но у самого него едва ли хватает сил, чтобы поддерживать жизнь в толчках стучащего на автомате сердца. Он-не-справляется-без-неё. Ему отчего-то мерзко-пусто, непривычно слышать только себя в голове. В ушах ни звука, кроме как постороннего, чужеродного, ломающего щепки дверей. Шум снаружи подталкивает к горлу колючую тошноту и чёрт не вовремя вспоминает, как его в отчаянных попытках умертвить кормили стеклом и гвоздями. Продырявленный желудок, латаный сотни тысяч раз, вновь рвётся, и Спарда зверем взвывает, выплёвывая на пол кровавый шмоток. Прибавляет к общей массе, размазанной по полу, ещё парочку непереваренных собачьих потрохов, так щедро добытых пташкой в качестве хоть какой-то подкорми, сокращая свои шансы на скорейшее восстановление ровно на половину. Весь его растянутый мешок с костями и перемолотых в блендере (чужих) внутренностей, позаимствованных по ходу пути Финеасом у бродяг и мельтешащих дорожных шавок, переполнен, налит дождевой водой, льющейся горячими потоками по слёзным протокам и вздут у самых ран. Еве не составляет труда понять, что разумность чёрта заканчивается там, где начинается осмысление серьёзных вопросов, потому она замолкает, поджимая пальцы и обхватывая отощавшими руками колени. Ева — умная девочка, умнее, чем он думает, она прекрасно знает, где горит, где печёт у зверя. Помогла бы, если бы полностью была им, но… дальше он должен спасти себя сам (не сомневается, что спасёт). Сил в бледной, рыжей, с оттопыренными розовыми ушами совсем не осталось, ей так хочется спать, привалиться в уголок и закутаться сырыми одеялами, но вместо этого она безустанно сторожит, подбрасывая в огонь полезную рухлядь.  
  
— У ангелочка… — глаза у Спарды закрыты, лишь челюсть едва-едва двигается полупризрачно. В рассветной тишине и в холоде догоревшего костра — их личного очага в эту прокаливающую льдом ночь — она едва ли может слышать его, надломленная у плесневелых стен, — должно быть имя.  
  
— Ева, — проводит холодными, дрожащими пальцами по рубцеватым узорам на лопатках, вытягивая из завязок шрамов иголки с редким оперением. И откуда они здесь, перья эти? Её ведь надёжно спрятаны под лисьей шкуркой, так что… они не её.  
  
— Умница. Ева.  
  
Они — два суррогатных человечка, два красных, окрашенных кровью кита в убийственно маленьком аквариуме. Здесь не продохнуть, не развести ни руками, ни плавниками, остаётся лишь члениться, чтобы как-то уместиться вдвоём/втроем, всей толпой. У неё — симуляция вместо привязанности, которую ещё ломать и ломать; у него — раненое зверьё за рёбрами, разрубленное надвое.  
  
Сегодня они не убьют друг друга.  
  
Не умрут.  
  


∞


	5. 5/5 точка невозврата

сингулярность - единичность существа, события, явления

  
  


∞

  
  
— Я продырявлю тебе висок, если не расскажешь, что было дальше.  
  
— Дальше? — с бессмысленным интересом в голосе. — Никто не знает.  
  
А знают лишь то, что у Мира всегда были проблемы с  _Сердцем_. Тяжёлые, густые, перетянутые прожилками и мокро-влажными ленточками губ проблемы, от которых не помогут никакие кругленькие, розово-жёлтые, сине-белые колёсики таблеток-пустышек, сахарные шарики успокоения, отдающие на языке привкусом плацебо. Обычно приходится вышибать приступы и грешки, лижущие подкорку земли, громовой молотильней, прижигать эти самые чёртовы губы красными, обогретыми арматурами — награждать их вытянутой откуда-то снизу любовью, если будет угодно — ведь это же нормально: заглушать пороки горячкой? У Мира не хватает заглавных букв в имени, чтобы быть великим, но ему и не надо; он всё равно не может быть огромным, исполинским, ведь ограничен размерами тела (считает себя не в гектарах, а в арах. Самооценка херовая), в котором заключено всё. Вы просто не знаете, на что он способен (устало улыбается в кишки, хлюпнув недовольными чертями). Не узнаете, ему тошно доказывать из раза в раз, что ему, вообще-то до вскрытых вен больно. «А ну заткнись и люби своего папочку, отродье!» — Мир научился словам. Он слышит их годами, полощет в горле и раскладывает по звонким цепочкам гор. Горам не нравятся, они терпят факт насилия над их мозолистой кожей вовсе не потому, что им нечего сказать, а потому что у них нет ртов. На радость всем, их вырезают ровно по контуру раздвинутых литосферных плит, будто бы в одолжение, мол, ну и что же теперь?  
  
А ничего.  
  
Безмолвно, тупо, только под землёй (в кишках же Мира, ну ладно, чуть пониже кишок) иногда что-то ворочается, и то, несильно совсем, так, чтобы пару раз всего лишь толкнуться и горячо излиться наружу. Мир цементирует низ живота, закупоривает ненужные проталины и больше никогда не трогает себя, решая сдохнуть спокойно, ведь давление в грудаке скачет неожиданно сильно со стабильного на нестабильное, и делая выводы, смешанные с тезисами, что не в движении жизнь. Он поспит с несколько тысяч эонов, ему же ведь так нравится обмазывать веки сонным клеем, поворочается с боку на бок, зажимая под мышкой морских чудовищ, накрытых синим одеялком, посопит, в стенку ногами постучит, раздалбливая пяткой в небе дырку. Заснёт, чтобы никогда не проснуться — из дырки неожиданно начинает литься гнилота, имеющая вид скукоженных яблок и стянутых в узел змей. Немудрено, что змеи жрут яблоки пачками, заглатывая их целиком, а потом выблёвывают склизко-синими комочками на лицо, не особо желая, чтобы хоть что-то доставалось другим. Это нормально, привычно. У змей этих вид ужасно противный, руками можно нащупать их небывалую мерзость: длинные какие-то, мягкие, с кучей ненужных костей и конечностей (Мир ломает им парочку, когда змейки заползают в самую гущу его мигрени), так и тянутся поскребать ему веки, чтобы проснулся. «Посмотри на меня, я живой!» — кричат, забираясь по проколотой мочке уха в самую раковину, а Мир всё равно не слышит, стал слишком большим для таких червячков с выпрямившимся вишнёвыми хвостиками.  
  
Зря он, наверное, проспал.  
  
В тугом океане соли, заполняющем весь мешочек такого великого МиРа (о да, заглавных букв прибавилось, это факт; самооценка уже не мордой вниз, а касается кончиком носа измазанного в слюни пола), появляется искусственная россыпь железных, двуконечных звёзд. Кажется, ему набили слишком много татуированных городов на пояснице, пока он спал, это как-то… непривычно, но терпимо. Пусть будет как воспоминания о весёлых деньках. Хотя ему абсолютно не было весело, так, забавно, наверное, наблюдать, как на коже выкручиваются спиральки городов, вкручиваются серёжками вниз.  
  
А потом МиР почему-то начинает маяться, вертеться, расплескал вокруг задавленных чудищ, случайно, во сне же, проглотив треть из них, и пытается открыть глаза. Натягивает веки, брови на лоб, чтобы разлепить забитую клеем щелку, но выходит разве что сдвинуть несколько шелушащихся городишек набок, прямо в чёртову бездну. Пока-пока, наколыш, ты всё равно был не самым красивым, зато теперь просолишься, промаринуешься и, может, найдёшь себе место где-нибудь на другом участке тела. Там, где МиР не увидит. Ах да, он теперь уже ничего никогда не увидит, так что можешь даже начинать рыть кровавые котловины; он попытается на ощупь тебя перекинуть на лопатки и подмять под себя, но ты не пугайся, на самом ведь деле он жалкий, МиРочек этот. Растянутый кожей касатки по железным эмблемам «Вселенная» и «ау, безграничный космос, я здесь», так что бояться совсем нечего. Он тоже хочет показать, что живой, вот только получается у него это до блевотины отвратительно, слабо, неслышно. Ворочает что-то на своём, мирском, когда ему просверливают инъекциями шахты, когда набиваются жировыми бляшками в безвоздушные тоннели и когда ковыряются иголками во внутренних, вспухших нарывах, но сделать-то ведь ничего не может. Не залезет же МиР себе во внутрь и не отделит белок от желтка, верно? В конце концов, он — не яйцо, а многослойная луковица, источающая настолько сильные пары, что хочется плакать. Сдохнуть.  
  
Ему самому тоже.  
  
 _Сердце_  барахтается с перебоем в несколько секунд всё чаще, на него давит огромная опухоль-дворец, выросшая прямо на груди и всё это никак нельзя поправить — придётся слишком активно трястись, а расплывшийся жир на боках, ставший чуть ли не каменным, выстраивается вокруг МиРка личным склепом, в котором и дышать-то не особо удобно. МиР задыхается. Выбрасывает наружу всё больше токсичных выхлопов, ошибочно принимаемых за дары небес, кряхтит, мается, трещит, уже откровенно пытаясь просить о помощи, просить перестать тратить его кровь, испарять её в разбитых стекловидных дырках. Никто не услышит. Никто не узнает. На тебе слишком много земли, чтобы принимать за живого, просто смирись с тем, что пошёл в расход, а милые маленькие змейки превратились в могильных червей, которым яблок теперь недостаточно. Они сожрут тебя, малыш, ты и заметить этого не успеешь.  
  
Хлопок. Почему-то великолепные таблеточки больше не помогают. Катаются по липкой трубке взад-вперёд, пока у МИРа пухнет глотка и стекленеют глаза, но до желудка так и не доползают. В прочем, даже если и доползут, то ничего уже не спасет этот маленький милый мирок со вздувшимися пучками чёрных зрачков. Перед моментом, когда всё становится чёрным, МИР замечает, что слоится, как всё та же чёртова луковица. С одной стороны, где-то со спины, с него сдирают заживо кожу, прямо так, загоняя пальцы куда-то под ворот и упираясь коленом в выгнутый, перетирающийся позвоночник. Загадочная пара рук появляется и на пузе — сжимает ногтями выемку пупка, щипками размягчая и отделяя шкуру от мяса.  
  
Мировой дворец окрашивается красным.  
  
В городе — гарь, во рту — кровь. Спарда вминает хрустяще-звенящие костяшки в ладони, с яркой точностью попадая звуком в щелчки переключателей секунд — они почему-то замедляются в одночасье, подстраиваясь под неторопливость чёрта. Сквозь застывающее желе пространства и тепло, дрожащее на закате, а также на отбеленных ранее радужках, теперь же заполненных до отказа густым кармином, Спарда считает острые грани своих грехов, полыхающих в прекрасном сочетании бензина, легковоспламеняемого материала и одной безобидной спички, брошенной как бы между прочим одним из его пособников. Растянутый, растрёпанный по всему горизонту рыжий рубец распускается могильными георгинами в спиралевидных воронках темноты, втягивающих в себя кузничный жар и выпуская его свободной энергией куда-то в пустой космос. Пустой космос, однако, совсем не счастлив таким подаркам; он задыхается сам в себе, в своей темноте, окрашиваемой красным. Ничего не изменится, лишь прибавится взрывов мигрени в бесконечных соцветиях галактик. Ничего не изменится, лишь убавится лишних, ненужных звёзд, хватающихся за шлейфы пульсаров с иступленным упрямство. Спарда тоже упрям; есть в нём что-то от них, от «лишних», которых вышибает за пределы и паутины созвездий — ему не нужны собратья, чтобы чувствовать себя цельным. Ему, вообще-то, мало кто нужен, если здраво расставить акценты, и то, сам в себе он в этом признается разве что на смертном одре. Если хватит мужества перегнуть ребристый стержень амбиций и какую-то слепую, псовую преданность их общему делу. А пока чёрт с надтреснутым лицом и в чужой маске рушится взорванными дворцами, разорёнными соборами, возведёнными ранее до самых белых небесных барашков, огонь сжирает оббивку, бетон и железные кости завода, вырыгивая переваренные шматки чёрной золой. Как мало нужно, чтобы уничтожить то, что создавалось годами и как долго потребуется времени на восстановление… Спарда знает, он уже это проходил. Пока колючий, прогоревший до пыли воздух клюётся сизыми воронами в лёгких, стремясь растянуть-натянуть прочный силикон, чёрт грызётся насмерть с паскудным комочком совести-человечка, что-то там вякающим о ценностях жизни, о губительном влиянии безграничной власти и прочего-прочего-прочего.  
  
 _Не думаешь же ты, что братец подпустит тебя к штурвалу по окончанию всей вашей бойни, чудище?_  
  
Власть Спарде нужна настолько же сильно и страстно, как и зарытому по грудь мертвецу. Собственно, он и есть мертвец, очень хорошо играющий роль живого.  
  
— Шеф, — Финеас натягивает потрёпанный капюшон на синюю башку, с каким-то перекошенным лицом наблюдая за горящим заводом. Кажется, в алом-рыжем-жёлтом перекрестии языков, обрамлённых чёрно-янтарным, можно даже заметить очертания страдающих, вылетающих сквозь дырку в небе душ, прокаленных химией. От Финеаса явно несёт костровищем больше, чем от остальных. Запах шипучий, въедливый и тут же скользит горечью по языку вниз, в личное пекло Спарды, выпаривающее всю воду в организме. Его уже ничего не спасёт. — Каковы выводы?  
  
— Заводы бесполезны, — хмурится, мрачнеет. Лицо чёрта измазывается копотью, той самой золой, в которую превратились обитатели бетонной коробки. — Они делают  _только_  ангелочков. Ожидаемо, но проверить стоило.  
  
Финеас с философским выражением на синей морде терзает зубами папиросинку довольно жалкого вида, отряхивая с кожаных перчаток порох. В его смекалистой, даже слишком смекалистой для беса голове давно зреют зёрна неправильных догадок, мыслей, претящих неоспоримым речам их общего босса, на которого приходится горбатиться до кровавых мозолей на ладонях, плечах и порой, что уж тут скрывать, даже на заднице. Такие мысли… опасны в их коммуне, где вроде бы все друг за друга, а вроде бы каждый сам за себя, если дело доходит до куска посвежее и пожирнее.  
  
— Где их не делай — один результат, — расплывчато, не желая лить кислотой на зажившие раны. Не смотрит на Спарду, не выражает чётких позиций, совершенно правильно и расчётливо не доверяя чёрту, стоящему на ранг выше их всех. Их командная работа, поддержание…  _дружественных_ , как это окрестили людишки, отношений заканчивается там, где начинаются темы, в которых хоть как-то ставится под сомнение политика самопровозглашённого дьявола. Опасно. Здесь каждый без зазрения совести может затолкать лезвие ножа в натянутую плёнку нёба и вытащить с обратной стороны черепа за такие высказывания. А Финеасу, если честно, жить очень даже понравилось. В дерьме, сточных ямах и под прикрытием, но всё же. — Что будем делать с телами? — кивает на ровно разложенные трупы людей и пустые ангельские оболочки, которые успели вытащить до того, как огонь разлился жаром по всему заводу. Они смотрят на Спарду снизу-вверх выженными колеями, вшиваясь опухолями в память.  
  
— В шахты. Скоро они пригодятся.  
  
 _Тогда ты был нужным, а? Когда бегал по всем чёртовым куличам, выполняя приказы?_  
  
Седрика нет. Предводительского генерала Седрика с его благородными проповедями больше нет, некому долбить дятлом череп, некому делать из него живую игольницу с тысячей резаков, плотно вколоченных по всему периметру грешной спины. Так что это, Спарда? Что так тебя гложет и заставляет осознать, протереть глаза от слепоты и вытряхнуть слова о великой мести из застаревших извилин? Ответ прост: бо-ль-ту-пая-бо-ль в районе всего подряд и задушенной жажды справедливости. Упс, уже целое второе отличие между ним и близнецом, в которого так просто поверить, за которым пойти хоть на край света после его оглушительных речей не так уж и сложно. Спарда, скрипя голосом мученический и почти как человек, раздирает глаза, и образ рыжей-спасшей растворяется на языке воздуха по мере поднятия век. Всё, что от неё остаётся — это хитросплетение звёздных путей и еле сквозящий запах морской тины, бьющий в нос с жёсткостью кулаков. Момент — и всё это перебивается намертво въевшейся вонью сгнившей крови, в которой он проспал всю проклятую ночь (год, милый, не путай), которая окаменела на его мышцах и облепила проёмы, оставшиеся под шкурой из-за недобора мяса на костях; стала его новой бронёй, натянутой наизнанку. С хрустом, с прострелами растяжек на спине Спарда сводит всю боль к пылающей точке на загривке, отдираясь от холодного пола.  
  
В ангельской каморке на удивление больше не пахнет ангелами, костром и печёным, лишь им самим, чёртом с начищенными до блеска рогами, да заливающимся в оторванную крышу люминесцентно-красным, в потоках перемежёвывающимся с пурпурным. Спарда всё понимает мгновенно: Мундус больше не хочет ждать и братец ему, как жаль, не особо и нужен. Скажи «спасибо» за то, что он тебя не нашёл, Спарда. Скажи «спасибо» за то, что ты больше не слышишь его, как себя. Свободен даже, кажется. Может, он и не прав в собственных беспорядочных суждениях, но зато прав в чём-то другом: Мундус действительно больше не ждёт. Ни о чём не жалеет.  
  
— Сказитель Лекка, у вас есть хоть какие-то предположения о том, что происходит? — вот какая странность: даже когда Матерь в бешенстве, в ярости, в растерянности или напугана, на её лице обязательно шипят улыбки между секундными рожами отчаяния.  
  
Они сжимаются кровавыми полосками, превращаясь в один ровный и чёткий порез, в то время как взгляд Венценосной разбухает, наливается поистине жалкой истерикой; она так красиво уродует её лицо, скукоживающееся в непролитых слезах, как изюм. Мундус наблюдает за метаморфозами в лицевых мышцах Матери мрачно, без толики жалости в гнилистых яблочках глаз. Ему нравится, когда она задыхается рядом с ним и даже не подозревает, как близко к ней находится тот самый вонючий труп, язык которого она так щедро обтёрло об стекло, за которым лично наблюдала в день казни. Это было кроваво. Это было незабываемо, о да, дьявол с цепочками комковатых вен под плотной чёрной рубашкой с блестящими заклёпками на рукавах навсегда запомнил то её ублюдское, счастливое лицо, с которым она смотрела на плохонькое подобие ангела, исчезающее в истлевшем зеве заброшенной шахты. Мундус знает, что его глаза очень хорошо ей знакомы, она даже пыталась их выковырить и оставить себе в качестве сувенира (как жаль, что к тому времени, как в её жемчужную головушку пришла эта идея, его уже сбрасывали по частям в бездну), поэтому он не поворачивается к ней лицо, смотрит искоса, прикрывая радужки прозрачными веками. Бесполезно, сквозь них прекрасно просвечивает микрососудистый ад, в котором Эфма уже горит, купается в чугунных кострах и развлекается с бесами. Он заставит её; прижмёт мордой в пол, размазав по ликам святых дорогую пастилу косметики Мамочки, и растянется сверху одним сплошным трупным полем с разлагающимися на солнце мертвецами, законсервированными в долговечной настойке из прели и дерьма, в которых Венценосная их всех загнала. Пока её платье-доспех будет трещать под его ладонями, измазанными в кровь близлежащих трупов, она будет долго, часто молить его о прощении, если узнает в нём его самого /а она узнает, вспомнит, вывернув память наизнанку, на его ладони/, и задыхаться-задыхаться-задыхаться. Пока её мир будет выть от его соратников, накормленных общей злостью, Венценосная будет смотреть, ведь дьявол не позволит закрыть ей глаза, не позволит умереть слишком просто. Нет.  
  
Очень хорошо, что она не смотрит на его брюки, устремляя беспорядочный взгляд куда-то по сторонам, размазывая его по массивным рамам и цветастым витражам, покрытым снаружи тонким, но въедливым слоем красного. Пришлось бы в спешке придумывать оправдания своему налившемуся в брюках стояку, растянувшему ткань. Увы и ах, он ведь совсем не чудесный-генерал-Седрик с теперь уже разъёбанной в мясо рожей, на его член не так интересно смотреть, верно, Матушка? Кстати о нём, о генерале, мать его, Седрике, уже записанном в похоронную книгу: в ад братца. Да, отрицать то, что он был полезен, когда выискал путь к их общей головной боли под названием  _Сердце_  и когда провёл их общих сородичей, спрятанных под забралами предводительских солдат, глупо, но ему пора на покой. Неуклюжим он стал, близнец этот, размягчевшим и явно — явно — очеловеченным настолько, что даже закрадываются смелые мысли о его предательстве, ведь порой он так дерьмово отмывает кровь ангелочков с рук, что можно подумать, будто бы ему нравится смердеть ими.  
  
И — вот удивительно — он действительно знает, где же зарыт корень всего переполоха. В нём, неожиданно, да? В нём, всего лишь в послушнике Лекке, который очень быстро продвинулся по карьерной лестнице после смерти любимого наставника, стал на одну ступеньку с богоподобной Эфмой и всей её свитой; с той самой Эфмой, вышвырнутой замуж за ужасного-страшного Предводителя, сидящего все приёмы рядом с ней на троне засохшей, безмолвной мумией в дорогом костюмчике из золота (ох, как же она ненавидела золото, держащее её на замужней цепи до тех пор, пока она совершенно случайно не затолкала спящего мужа в пекарьскую печь. Из его ног получилось отличное жаркое) и гари. С той самой Эфмой, у которой ангелы навязчивыми мыслями летают под потолком, которым она так завидовала, их крыльям точнее, способным унести их куда угодно. Её — нет. Для Эфмочки-девочки-сладенькой сейчас очень удивительно то, что происходит: тупые кожистые твари, совсем недавно расползшиеся червями по всем катакомбам и опустошившие шахты, вздумали лезть двухметровыми стенами со стороны блевотины в виде моря, зацветшего плесенью, как раз во время пира на костях, проводимого во дворце Матери (сама она как раз решила, что в толпе не помешает найти нового генерала. На всякий случай). Сообщение об экстренной ситуации передалось мгновенно во все точки Мира, а потом на рубеже побережья стало тихо. Навсегда. Бесы — не люди, им плевать на мечи, копья и пули (шокеры только немного пугают, но и то совсем чуть-чуть), потому вылиться ломающей лавиной на хрупкие пястные косточки городов не составило никакого труда.  
  
И вот они здесь: вся предводительская свита в змеиных, облепливающих чешуйках с мумией на руках, сидящая (впервые) в соборе Созерцателя. Забившие своими жирными задницами всё пространство до отвала, закрывшиеся от себе подобных, дохнущих, как мухи, под челюстями мертвецов. Через дубовые, массивные двери, запертые засовами, не слышно криков, а за радужными стёклами окон не видно крови; жирным задницам хорошо и комфортно, им нет никакого дела до того, что творится за стенами, главное ведь, что они целы, да? Пьют вино, обтираются хмелем и лапают послушниц с щуплыми бёдрами, скрытыми простой мешковиной, в то время как их гончие псы рвутся и разрываются в мертвецких челюстях. Они настолько жирнолобые, что думают, будто это… учебная тревога. Только Мамочка знает, что это вовсе не так. Мундус улыбается; знает ведь, что стадо бесконтрольного, озверевшего скота не остановит ничто, а лучшие-из-лучших будут так заняты спасением собственных шкур, что напрочь забудут о  _сердечке_  с признаками проявляющегося инфаркта. По толстым трубкам сосудов, по изменяющейся атмосфере, по загустевающим тромбам на стенах собора дьявол понимает, что приспешники уже давно в грудной клетке Мира, ковыряют её затупившимися скальпелями и отпиливают ребро за ребром. Кровяной насос, чувствующий слишком близкое присутствие блудных детей, расцветает тревогой, выбрасывает сквозь дырки пробитых артерий загустевающую в воздухе кровью, разбавляющую застывающее пространство и пропитывающую каждую глотку чёртового Мира. Он, Мир этот, явно кренится набок, дерёт ногтями горло и выхаркивает стоны, отбивая кулаками в нутре все органы до состояния каши. Всё немного идёт в сторону ада, расслаивается, делит целое на три ровных части. Мир хочет забыться болью, хочет забыть себя, поэтому щупает кончиком языка собственные раны в поисках лучшего решения. Решение это с рогами.  
  
— Разумеется, моя дорогая госпожа, — отзывается Мундус, трескаясь по шву шкурой где-то под рубашкой. — Вы называете это возмездием.  
  
В соборе становится тихо. Жирные рожи с жирными глазками следуют взглядом к созерцателю Лекке, инфразвуковой хрип которого выключил звуки во всём космосе. Мундус расстёгивает рубашку; темнота за его спиной расстёгивает книжные шкафы, за которыми кроется голодный сюрприз для всех жирных задниц.  
  
Кто-то сегодня (ой) станет едой. И это будут не бесы, накопившиеся под шкурой человечества.  
  


∞

  
  
Ему не нужно быть зрячим, чтобы увидеть густые гематомы, оставляемые на теле земли сотнями, тысячами чужих ног. Они все вминают болючие синяки своими пятками, отбивают рухнувшими телами чувствительные слои верхних уровней и втыкают зубочистки-иголки копьев, когтей и зубов, загоняя под самые нервы заразу. Ему не нужно иметь уши, чтобы услышать, как быстро пустеют лабиринты шахт и с какой невероятной скоростью бегут ноги собратьев, почуявших запах крови и свободы, услышавших заветные слова заветного голоса, принадлежащего их общему господину, позволившему искупать в горячей, свежей, людской, звериной крови дряхлые мешочки мышц. Ему не нужно иметь никаких рецепторов на обожжённом языке, чтобы распробовать концентрированную кислоту, плывущую в тугих, скомканных облаках пыли, облепивших весь Мир несмываемой мокрой грязью. Грязь эта червивая, поражённая дрянью различной и в ней копошится вся та мерзость, называемая жизнью, потонувшая в собственных потрохах. Не этого ли ты ждал, Спарда? Не этого ли так желал, просыпаясь в горячем поту, видя в мертвецких снах опрокидывающуюся свечку Мирового дворца, поражённого гниением, роль которой прекрасно играют твои братья, ползающие пауками по стенам? Спарда, двухметровый и рогатый, стоит посреди кипящих красных рек, в которых рыбками плавают трупы (свои, чужие — неважно) и смотрит на разбитое солнечное яйцо, растекающееся желтком по ситцевому подолу неба с тьмой-тьмущих заплаток и чёрных дырок, сквозь которые не увидеть кусочков кожи. Можно только представить, потянувшись к крупнозернистой материи, близкой, проминающейся под пальцами, как бархат телесного цвета лопается, обнажая раны. По кайме резаных проёмов аккуратно бисером намётывается синева и цвет давленой брусники, не предвещающей ничего хорошего. МИР истекает кровью, Спарда, а ты со своими собратьями-небратьями — вместе с ним. Остановись, падай на колени и захлебнись в красных водах твоего народа, ты заслужил покой, ведь в груди у зверя так печёт, так ноет, верно?  
  
Но Спарда не падает. Сквозь зубрёжный оскал позволяет связкам прорычаться, отлепиться друг от дружки и натянуться в расстроенной на несколько ладов глотке. Его голос не пугает пробегающих мимо хрупких двуногих, его вид, истинное лицо — тоже. Они видели нечто пострашнее, позубастее, попрожорливее, чтобы обращать внимание на окаменевшего исполина, потерявшего своё место и лицо. Всё вокруг кричит, мается и вертится, будто бы один сплошной организм вдруг случайно замутило, будто бы этот самый организм отравился людьми и их творениями, неспособный выблевать их из нутра самостоятельно. Мир заталкивает в раскрытый пупок целую горсть таблеток для рвоты и все они скатываются по красной жиже вниз, застревая где-то между шкурой и мышцами. Пожалуйста-помогите-ему-сблевать-он-не-может. Не избавится от длинных ленточных червей, сосущих кишки, самостоятельно, не оторвёт их рты от бугрящихся стенок, разве что перережет ножом вместе с горлом. Мир всё ещё хочет спокойно заснуть и скребётся о плечи Спарды поломанными ногтями, подгоняя-толкая к раскуроченным дырам возле летящего вниз дворца.  
  
 _Помоги-мне-забыть._  
  
Слова, закинутые ржавым, морским крюком, цепляются железной загнутой ракушкой за волнорез хребта, вытягивая из горячих вод на сушу, в пока что неразложившуюся полуреальность. Спарда слышит  _Сердце_ , не может не слышать, переступая через загасающие ангельские оболочки. Ободранные лица вытягиваются в выражении бесконечного непонимания, неосознавания, нежелания принимать участие в происходящем, но уже поздно, райская птичка с намокшими крыльями, для тебя уже всё давно закончилось. Тогда, когда твой хозяин, спасая своё жирное брюхо и брюхо жёнушки, спрятался за вроде бы как спасительными стенами собора, вышвырнув тебя в качестве пушечного мясо на поле боя. Да, они хорошо подготовили свои игрушки, вживив в них не только функции, позволяющие удовлетворять владельцев на все двести пятьдесят процентов, но и те, которые отвечают за защиту этих самых владельцев в экстренных ситуациях, поставив их на уровень инстинктов. Защищать людей у них что-то вроде программы, которая жжётся ядом, гасит, если ей не следовать, если не убивать врага. Враги же, конечно же, тоже ангелы, только падшие, павшие, устаревшие образцы. Вот только каков абсурд выпускать пташку из гнезда, если у неё до сих пор не распустились крылышки, да и ещё против кого: против тех, кого по численности в разы больше, которые по массе тяжелее. Но Спарда милосерден, он никогда не наблюдал особо за тем, как близнец ковыряется ножами в своей белой мухе, не расслащился бессмысленным садизмом, поэтому убивает пятно света быстро. Почти без боли. У него отрастает новая железная кость, вытягивающаяся в длину клинком, мечом, растекающимся в адовом жаре бронзово-медным, поэтому Спарда без труда врезает остриё в полыхнувшее в последний раз гневом сердце, выпуская на волю (не)прирученный мятежный дух.  
  
Бесы, люди, черти… и всё это в одном мирке, потерявшемся в собственных биполярных расстройствах. Спарда чувствует, как под землёй собратья вспарывают кожаный громадный мешок, на котором держится всё, ступнями ощущает, как мёртвые тела в шахтах наполняются жизнью и скребутся по стенам, как когда-то скрёбся и он, исходя желчной пеной от жажды мести. Их станет ещё больше, и чаша весов, на одной из которой люди, а на другой — они, их непризнанные дети, провалится в бездну, выписывая трупами слова «это… погубит нас всех». Ты была права, рыжая ангельская девочка, всё пойдёт, всё сгорит в аду, но теперь уже так поздно об этом вспоминать, как, собственно, и о тебе. Что, тоже пытаешься вскрыть какому-нибудь бесу глотку или же уже лежишь на морском дне размазанной по камням бабочкой-однодневкой?  
  
Спарда так привык к постоянно бубнящему голосу в своей голове, что ему не составляет труда поверить и ещё одному, громкому, чёткому, трясущему в черепе мозг.  _Сердце_  тянет его в самое чрево с роящимися муравьями за тот самый проржавевший, изъеденный красной солью крюк, по цепи которого запросто можно дойти до разрушенных отродий, лопнувших, раскидавших плоть по всем жировым складкам гигантского насоса без кожи. Где-то слышатся хрустящие крики бесов, людей, ангелов — всё это туго сплетается в мощную грозовую лавину, но Спарда не слышит. У него уши припаяны к вискам и залиты свинцом, словно пробками, словно у глухого. Он и есть глухой, слепой, немой, ведь  _Сердце_  по кускам отрезает от него его самого, не позволяет ему чувствовать себя живым. На извороте век он наблюдает, как Мундус развешивает скальпы Матери и её людей по пикам собора, как его пособники направляются в людские поселения, чтобы наконец залить так долго сосущую под ложечкой пустоту чужой кровью, затолкать в неё беспорядочно скрученные лепестки отделённого сала. Они таранят, разгребают человеческую армию с их жалкими иголками шокеров с лёгкостью броневиков, которым обрезали тормоза; они бьются до раздвоенных на двое тел с белыми, жгучими молниями, парящими под падающими на землю тучами. Ему тоже попадаются ангелочки; они так жарко хотят вырезать из демонического солнышка жизнь, ведомые установками, созданными не ими. Спарда не переубеждает их — ему уже так плевать, если честно, ведь бешенство, служащее дровами в его костре, впиталось в желание  _Сердца_ , затягивающего в безвоздушные альвиолы лёгких. Пташки встречают свою смерть в камнях, запиханных шершавыми гранями прямиком в их вздувшиеся животы и остаются безмолным, безропотным воспоминанием самих себя за его расчерченной шрамами спиной.  
  
 _Помоги-мне-сотри-меня._  
  
Спарда бредит на удивление живо: его мотает и швыряет из стороны в сторону весом тяжёлых костей, сотрясаемых громом орудий, кричащих над ним. Его приминает к земле сила ударов гигантских чудовищ, сплетаемых вместе (себя-то он давно перестал считать таковым. Не чудовище. Просто мертвец с феноменальным рвением к жизни), и он точно, ясно осознаёт приказы близнеца, звучащие и в его голове тоже. Это не голос, Мундус редко снисходит до мысленных разговоров хоть с кем-то; это сжимающий голову раскалённый обруч, проминающий череп, словно скорлупку сырого яйца, который для Спарды сейчас лишь росчерк женских пальцев по лбу. Пока в нём тлеет хоть какие-то попытки вернуть себе разум, в пищевод выбрасывается вязкая гарь с претензиями на сожаление, а пальцы сильнее сжимают разгорячённую мятежную кость, отделившуюся от тела. Его распутывает, словно шерстяной клубок ниток, с каждым шагом убирая из потрёпанного, иссушенного, истёртого под ноль организма по косточке, по выпуклому лоскуточку мышцы; за другой конец клубка держится явно  _Сердце_ , уже криком молящее о забвение, обсасывающее пальцы чёрта, которые могут ему это дать.  
  
Когда Спарда падает в кислотное море жёлтого, у него не остаётся ни малейших силёнок, чтобы швырнуться в сторону камней и прочертить на них головой красный, живой след, способный выбить из его подкорки чужие желания и оборвать дрянные ниточки, на которых обычно висят все запутанные марионетки. Он отчего-то теперь точно знает, что не следовало вскрывать  _Сердце_ , нет, это перемешает их всех в единое и бессознательное. Что ж, бесы, посланные братом, об этом, конечно же, совсем не догадывались, и проклятый насос, их отчий дом с сотней заплаток и крепежей, перемял, переработал их в резервные запасы. Мир зубасто улыбается, смотря на него, чёрта, дырявыми зубами с комочками зрачков снизу-вверх, будто бы приветствуя, как старого друга, и подсовывает ему прямо в глаза образ  ~~его~~  ангелочка, барахтающуюся в золотой слизи, в самой себе же, если быть… точнее. Не будь такой грубой, пташка, ведь это всё — твои любимые сраные собратья, растёкшиеся по поверхности кожи.  
  
У неё ноги по колено в крови; она ходила по трупам и костям, вовсе не сберегая исколотые ступни и следуя зову сахарной крови в лакричных трубках. Где-то под языком Ева рассасывает инстинкты, противоречащие друг другу и неправильно накладывающиеся друг на друга. Люди в ней говорят, что она немедленно должна убить урода, стоящего с рогатым лбом в нескольких метрах на коленях; люди в ней верещат, что она не имеет никакого права причинять вред хозяину, пока за её спиной расплетаются тугие узлы окрепших крыльев, жгущихся о сердечный сок. В руках Евы — смерть Спарды, видимо, её кости тоже пожелали отсоединиться и стать оружием. Она медленно протекает к нему по следам гибели, пока его осушает могучий кровонасос и Мир в придачу, заинтересованный его способностью вырезать память с ловкостью мясника свиной ливер из туши. Мундус не такой, нет, Миру не нужен Мундус с его бесконтрольной армией червей, грызущих яблоко. Они делают инфаркты слишком бесконечными. Но что же ты сделаешь, Ева? Будь хорошим ангелочком, не противься чужой воли. Забудь те три дрянных урока и распили-ка кости того, которого вчера же (а вчера ли? Время так быстро летит) спасла. Он прямо перед тобой, гаснет, как свечка, по велению организма-носителя и склоняет голову всё ниже и ниже. Ева. Ева. Ева. Ему немного легче дышится, он знает точно название, имя своей смерти, с интересом заглядывающей в его распахнутую, разжатую грудную клетку.  
  
— Все (будет) хорошо. Потерпи, — её новые крылья растекаются красным щитом под пулями человеческих солдат, добравшихся до самого пекла несказанного ада. Но ей, кажется, плевать, она, как и должна, спасает своего игрока, улыбаясь кровавыми ручейками, сбегающими вниз по подсвеченной изнутри коже.  
  
Снова сверкает, пульсирует сердцем наизнанку, вываливающимся прямо в холодные чёртовы руки. Дурацкий ангелочек, уйми свои внутренности и внешности, пока он не разлился кровавой лужей от твоего топящего сияния, пока не потерялся в кусковатой вате мыслей. Нет, не подумай, ему даже… нравится чувствовать этот хлюпающий мякиш на своей руке, правда нравится, но он уже и мёртв почти. Ему бесполезно это мясо, но не бесполезно для тебя. Поэтому, наверное, он вставляет его обратно, обжигая обрубки рук до прогоревших подтёртостей и волдырей.  
  
Крики, свист. Голод, задушенный в эластичных рамках. И с сотни тысяч материнских зеркал, ломающихся и хрустящих на зубах.  
  
Пара секунд.  
  
      три…  
  
            …два…  
  


                  …один.

 

_Я покажу тебе сон, чёртов черт. В нём мы оба живые. И с крыльями._


End file.
